Falling for Acacia
by chynnadoll36
Summary: Bella has always paid for her father's mistakes, and this time she won't be able to get out of it. Forced to work in a modern day brothel, Bella finds love, happiness, and most importantly herself. What else can you do when your father unknowingly sells your soul to the Devil? AH E&B love story. Rated M for explicit themes, language and lemons-the extremely juicy ones.
1. Chapter 1, Prologue Life Altering Change

_**Disclaimer: All characters and Twilight related material are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**A/N: Before you guys gasp and lose it on me, this will be an E&B love story. I couldn't do it any other way. This is a re**__**–edit repost with the lovely and always appreciated foolforedward beta'ng.**_

_**This story deals with uncomfortable subject matters such as drug abuse, human-trafficking and topics of an explicit nature. I will add warnings at the beginning of each chapter, which contains something unpleasant. It is a bit taboo, so I'm warning that if you're under the age of 18 or if you're sensitive to stories dealing with uncomfortable subject matters such as attempted rape, drug abuse or human trafficking then FFA is not the story to read. I will try and be as tasteful with it as I can when dealing with sensitive issues. It will have angst because I love it, although it won't be an emotional rollercoaster like Wedlocked. I posted this Prologue as a teaser some time back when I was writing Wedlocked. The story starts out with the characters younger, but will age with a time jump. I will warn you when this will happen. I hope you'll enjoy :) **_

**Prologue, Life Altering Change**

The damp night air swirls through the room. I watch as the wind caresses the sheer curtains hanging from the window. I shiver as the cool air sweeps across my bare shoulders.

My nervousness is multiplied by each ticking minute of the clock, my mouth and throat dry. I stare at the reflection in the mirror. I'm a girl I no longer recognize — no longer a child, but a woman. It's only one day after my seventeenth birthday.

While sitting here, I think about the green-eyed boy with the sandy-blond hair I met weeks ago. Would he even recognize me if he saw me like this? He's been on my mind constantly since the first time I met him. I wonder if he thinks of me too, if he went looking for me after I left him at the cabin. Does he still care?

I toss my curled, fluffed-out hair over my shoulder. The makeup I'm wearing isn't subtle or minimal. My eyes are smoky, my lashes extended to full length. My pouty lips are red with an excessive amount of gloss, closely resembling a candy apple. Tilting my head to the side, I examine myself more closely. It isn't a full body mirror, but it shows just enough of the top of my breasts that are expertly accentuated by the black and ivory lace bustier I'm wearing. They said I look beautiful, and I think the word hot was mentioned. Rose and Alice, my friends, helped me choose the clothing and lingerie. They showed me how to apply the makeup and walk in these heels. After several weeks of hesitation, humiliation, and self-loathing, I've now perfected it.

I stand and turn slightly to see that the black leather leggings hug every curve of my body, especially my ass. It has to look perfect, no panty lines. The satin ties of the bustier hang softly just at my tailbone, the smallest hint of cream-colored flesh visible. I sigh and sit back down, digging in the gold-toned jewelry box that was given to me by my 'foster mother'. It's filled with diamond bracelets, necklaces, and earrings to match. She's spared no expense, making sure I have the best of everything. I attend an all-girls private school. It's easier to keep up pretenses this way. It also keeps boys my age away. My 'foster mother' explains that, "they will never be able to afford you or give you the kind of life a girl like you deserves".

A girl like me, I contemplate.

I don't know what she means by that particular statement, 'A girl like you'.

All I know is that I've only just turned seventeen, and already I own a Porsche and have enough money to buy whatever I want. One would never think, that just a few months ago I didn't have a pot to piss in, or a window out of which to throw it.

I pull out a simple pair of diamond, teardrop earrings with matching bracelet and necklace and place the earrings in my ears. Staring at them, I'm still amazed by the way they sparkle. I'll never get used to this—any of it. As I struggle with trying to clasp the bracelet around my wrist, there's a light tap on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens, and he walks in. As he notices the state of dress I'm in, his eyes quickly divert to the floor as if he's embarrassed to see me like this or, as if it's an attempt to respect my privacy. I can't be sure.

"I'm sorry. You're not decent," his deep southern accent drawls.

"I'm about as decent as I'm going to get."

"Elizabeth sent me," he says, looking up at me, studying me lazily.

I nod, knowing that this is it. It's my first night, and tardiness will not be tolerated. I slip my feet into the black six-inch heeled stilettos and stand, holding out my wrist to him.

"Could you help me with this?"

He nods robotically and steps in my direction, closing the clasp of the bracelet.

"Thank you," I say, turning to look in the mirror once more to make sure I'm presentable. "Has he arrived yet?"

"He?"

"The—the guy I'm supposed to meet tonight." My voice trembles as I stumble over the words.

"Oh no, there's been a change of plans," he says almost inaudibly.

"Oh." I exhale nervously. "Are you here to escort me somewhere?"

He shakes his head and runs a hand through his blond curls. I notice the way he's dressed, dark denim jeans, white t-shirt, and he's barefoot. The well-defined muscles in his arms and stomach allow the t-shirt to hug his body like a second skin. The dog tags he wears around his neck catch the moonlight that radiates through my window. The expression on his face is wary. I watch as he repeatedly scratches the back of his neck apprehensively. Something's wrong. Jasper's never nervous. He's my bodyguard. I have two of them, but I feel closer to him. He's my protector, and he's my friend; I can confide in him. Since my father died, only Jasper makes me feel safe.

"No, Bella." He looks directly at me now. "I'm here for you."

"I don't understand."

He takes a deep breath and steps closer to me. "I won't do anything you don't like," he continues.

"What?" I whisper in bewilderment.

"I'll be gentle."

"Jasper?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth wants me to be your first."

* * *

_**Falling for Acacia**_

_**End Note: As I said before this is a repost. A few things needed cleaning up and future chapters will be a tad different because of this. As always give me your lovely thoughts.**_


	2. Chapter 2, Flight

**_Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and related material belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended._**

**_A/N: This is chapter one. We can finally get on with the story. I hope you'll enjoy it. This is a reedit–repost with the wonderful fooleforedward behind the beta mask._**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Flight_**

"Are you ready, honey?" he asks while tossing our remaining luggage in the trunk. He won't admit it, but we're running away, escaping a life that's not meant for me, or so he says.

My father's a jazz musician—an ex-saxophone player, to be exact. He's extremely talented. I spend most of my adolescence in bars and dives watching and listening to him play. I'm so proud of him—the typical daddy's girl.

While most girls spend their childhoods playing with dolls and teenage years crushing on boys and trying to be like mommy, I spend mine worshiping my father.

Phil is my adoptive father. He took me in when I was just five years old — the ultimate favor asked by my biological parents, one last plea from his best friends. I can still remember the look on his face when my real father, Charlie, begged him to take care of me. Phil looked scared to death, like he didn't know the first thing about taking care of a child. At first he didn't, but he quickly learned.

We don't have much money — no big, fancy house or car — but we have each other, and he makes the best life for me that he can.

Over the past couple of years, things have started to change, and not for the better. I don't want to leave home, but things are getting…bad. Phil developed an addiction to alcohol and heroin, and it's beginning to take its toll on both of us.

I spend countless nights cleaning up vomit and praying to God not to take him away from me. It's a sickness, but it turns out to be the only way he can function. He needs it. Watching the withdrawal process is almost as bad as watching him completely fried.

Things became unbearable once he started owing people obscene amounts of money and making excuses for why I'd find strange men in the house and him doubled over in pain. He never told me flat out what the reasons are, but I'm not stupid. I know that we're running away — and why.

* * *

We're on our way to find a new life in this place called Forks. I've never heard of it, and it looks dreary enough with all the rain and mud that saturates the ground once we cross the bridge into the city. _Gross._

The ride was long and exhausting, but we've finally arrived at our new home. I'm appalled, to say the least, when my eyes land on the thing that's being passed off as our new home. "This is it?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah, what'd you expect, a mansion?" He laughs sarcastically. "Come on, Bells, it'll be great."

"It's a dump!" I yell, not being able to contain my horror.

"Yeah, and it has two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bath. We're set," he continues, ignoring my outburst.

I'm mortified, but I remind myself it's all he can afford.

I step out of the truck and cautiously make my way up to the front door while he gathers our suitcases and places them on the porch.

"I need the keys, Dad."

Reaching in his back pocket, he flings the keys over to me, and I catch them effortlessly. I walk inside, inspecting the place carefully. It's clean but completely empty, not that I expected anything much. It just dawns on me that when we left, we left with absolutely nothing.

Leaving our previous home, there was no plan and no time to think. I remember it so clearly. I came home from school one afternoon, and my father said, "We need to move. No questions asked."

He told me to pack what's important to me and not to worry about the rest.

"So what do you think?" he asks, breathing heavily as he nearly collapses in the doorway.

"I think I need to get a job."

* * *

Later, I drive into town without a clue as to where I'm going. After barely convincing my dad I needed to find work, I walk into a local grocery store, hoping that there are some openings for cashiers.

I'm waiting for the manager to come back with an application when I realize that I need to pick up something for dinner. Looking around, my eyes settle on the deli counter. Since we have no food or cookware to prepare meals, sandwiches will have to suffice. I walk over and place my order.

After my order is filled, I go up and down the aisle, gathering bread and mayo for our sandwiches, tossing them in the cart. I grab a six-pack of Mountain Dew and some plain chips as well. Gazing up at the shelves on the right, I focus in on something I'll definitely need.

"Fruit Loops…perfect," I say, grabbing a box from the shelf.

_Mental note, stop at the nearest convenience store for dinnerware and utensils. _

As I'm pushing the cart down the rest of the aisles, I remember something else I need.

"Milk…I need milk," I ramble aloud when my cart rams into something.

"Ah, fuck!"

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" I throw my hands up to cover my mouth. "Are you alright? I'm such a klutz."

"I'm good," he answers in a strained voice as he tries to get back on his feet.

_Oh_, _my God! I ran him over with a shopping cart._

"Here, let me help you." I reach for his grocery basket with one hand and curl my other around his bicep, trying to help him stand.

"You have a license for that thing?" he asks with a chuckle.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay. It's a good thing I turned or else you would've broken my throwing arm." He's still chuckling as he reaches down, gathering the dislodged Gatorade bottles that are rolling around on the floor.

"Are you sure? I can drive you to the hospital to have it checked out, but you'll have to show me the way; I'm new here," I ramble, fearing I've already caused enough damage, and I haven't been in this town a good five minutes.

"Hospital?" he asks humorously. "I promise you that won't be necessary." He holds his palms up in front of him. "I'm tougher than I look."

Just then, the manager of the store returns with application in hand. "Oh, there you are, Bella. I was searching all over for you. You can fill this out and bring it back, preferably before the end of next week." He hands the paper to me.

"Oh, thank you so much," I reply.

"Okay, well, I'll be hoping to see your application on my desk soon," he concludes and walks away, leaving me standing with the stranger I almost annihilated with my shopping cart.

"So you're new in town?" His question sounds more like a statement.

"Yeah," I answer while going over the available work schedules.

"A woman of few words, huh?"

"Hmm?" I'm not really listening to what he's saying.

"Ow! Oh, my God, my arm! Ow!" he yells and grimaces, grabbing his arm.

"Oh, my God! You _are _hurt! What can I do?" I rush to his side.

"Nothing, I'm just getting your attention." He smirks as his tone returns to normal.

"That's not funny," I say irritably. "I thought you were really hurt."

Quickly, I fold the piece of paper, put it in my back pocket, and veer my shopping cart around him en-route to the checkout line.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that. I was only joking!" I hear him call from behind me with a laugh.

Ignoring him, I begin placing my items on the conveyer belt as the cashier rings me up, while packing my bags.

Heading out to the parking lot, I take a glance around to get more familiar with my surroundings. There isn't much to see except for the grocery store and a fast food restaurant.

It's still raining and it seems like there's no chance of it letting up. I pull my hood over my head, zip my jacket up, and start to load the bags into the car. When I turn to grab the other bag from the cart, it takes off, slowly rolling and smashes into the side of one of the parked cars, setting off the alarm.

"Jesus!" I wince and hurry over to assess the damage. _A Volvo…Great!_

I look around in complete panic, waiting to be verbally assaulted by some rich business guy who's sure to chew my head off about hitting his precious car.

Bending over, I ghost my hand over the driver's side door and notice that there's no visible damage, so I decide to make a fast getaway before I have to deal with anything unpleasant. _Way to go! You've been here all of three hours, and_ _already you've rolled over a guy and rammed a Volvo with the same damn cart._

"Leaving the scene of the crime?" I hear a deep, velvet-like voice from behind me.

I gasp and stumble backward, bumping into his chest and nearly knocking him over again.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," he says, trying to keep me from losing my footing.

"I wasn't leaving. I was just going to leave the driver a note, see?" I lie. I dig in my pocket and pull out the folded application, shaking it in his face trying to pass it off as the apology note.

He raises one eyebrow at me skeptically as if to say 'you are so full of shit' and crosses his arms over his chest. "Isn't that the application from the grocery store?"

"What the hell are you, a cop?"

"No, I was just going to help you out. I happen to have a pen and piece of paper, so you can leave your, uh…note," he adds disbelievingly.

"Oh. "I take the paper and pen from his hand. "Thank you."

The alarm of the car continues to blare as I crouch over the hood, thinking of something to write.

"Maybe you should just say something like, 'I'm sorry for hitting your car' and write down your name and number so the driver can contact you if he needs to."

Slowly turning my head, I scowl at his attitude and scribble on the sheet of paper. I fold and tuck it securely behind the wiper.

"Here, give me that. It's raining, and the ink will run," he says, snatching the note. Reaching in his pocket, he raises his arm, aims it at the car, and switches off the alarm. I stare at him in shock as he opens the note and reads over the contents. "This looks accurate." He nods approvingly.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"What? Make sure I got the information of the person who just wrecked my car? Now I can call you if there are any problems with it in the near future." He ducks into the Volvo and pulls off, leaving me standing there stunned.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

I arrive back home after the nightmare at the grocery store and call out. "Dad, I'm back! I got stuff to make sandwiches!"

No answer.

"Dad!" I call again as I unload the groceries on the countertop. While I'm unpacking the bags, I hear a crash from upstairs. Instantly, my heart leaps in my throat. I'm all too familiar with the crashing sounds — it's either my dad passing out on the floor and knocking something over or some thug beating him to a bloody pulp.

Dropping the contents in my hands to the floor, I take off running through the house and up the stairs, taking two at a time. "Dad!" I yell as I reach the bathroom. The door's closed but not locked. _Thank God._

"Daddy." I rip the door open. "Dad," I whisper again, my eyes darting to the needle and the wide strip of rubber on the floor. Quickly kneeling down, I put my ear to his chest to listen for breathing. "Oh, thank God, you're still breathing. Okay, come on, wake up daddy." I shake him gently. "Dad, wake up!"

He groans, and his eyes flutter open as he looks at me. "Bells?" His eyes are completely glazed over.

"Oh, thank God, thank God," I chant over and over. I cradle his head in my lap as a single tear trickles down my cheek.

"Bella?" he slurs.

"It's okay, daddy," I comfort, stroking his hair.

"No hospitals," he demands, as much as he can.

I know what that means. It's always what he makes me promise afterward.

"No hospitals," I agree, rocking him gently, unable to control the now free-falling tears. "No hospitals."

* * *

Next morning, we eat breakfast in absolute silence. We always do after an 'episode'. It's easier this way, no arguing, no exchanging blame, just silence.

I sit staring at the back of the cereal box while eating. It's so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I can feel his eyes on me, sorrowful and guilt-ridden.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," I answer abruptly, knowing he'd apologize. _Who is he kidding?_

He always apologizes afterward.

I continue eating, unable to look him in the eye. He's not able to meet mine either.

He clears his throat and changes his approach. "School's starting in a couple of weeks. I guess we should look around and find one that you might like."

"It's Forks, Dad. How many schools do you think they have here?" I reply, sarcastically. "Besides, I'm getting a job." My annoyance becomes more noticeable.

"Bella, you have to go to school. We've been through this before." He sighs. "You can't take care of me."

"Fine," I snap, getting up from the table, nearly knocking over my chair in the process. I throw my bowl in the sink, not bothering to clean it before walking toward the door to leave.

"Bella." He sighs again, the dejection in his voice unmistakable.

"I'll be back later." And with that, I'm out the door.

* * *

I'm sick of all the rain, although, it seems to match my mood perfectly.

I drop off the completed application and my resume, which is in no way impressive. I can only hope that the manager sees some potential in me, and that I get the job. I don't feel like going home to deal with my dad, and frankly, after the 'episode', I'm afraid of what I might find when I get there – another attempt with the needle, but with a different outcome? I just need some uncomplicated time to myself. So, I decide to take a drive. I don't know the area and just head in a random direction, out of town. It's raining but I feel comfortable and cocooned in in the car's interior. I drive for some time, letting the sound of the rain and the music to calm me. A sudden clearing in the never-ending line of trees along the road draws my attention, and I decide to pull over. I step out of the car cautiously, making my way through the muddy trail. The rain's just a fine mist now, but it's still enough to annoy the hell out of me. _God_, _does it ever stop raining?_

I have no idea why I'm drawn to this place. It's the type of secluded place where potential murderers and rapists probably hunt their prey. But I'm drawn to it regardless—such a magnet for misadventure.

Once I reach the clearing, there's nothing but an array of flowers and trees — a meadow. It looks almost serene, like paradise — the Garden of Eden comes to mind.

Slowly, I walk over to one of the shrubs and reach out, letting the raindrops trickle onto my fingers from the flowers. "So beautiful," I whisper.

"It's an Acacia."

I whirl around, gasping and clenching my chest.

"It reminds me of you…beautiful and mysterious."

"Are you insane? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I would say that makes us even," he replies, grabbing the branch above his head and swinging slightly.

I frown, not knowing what the hell he's talking about.

"So I was thinking…I'm ready to collect for my car repairs."

"Excuse me?" I'm briefly distracted by a glimpse of a trail of hair that disappears into the waistband of his pants.

"My car. You owe me. I was going to call you, but this is even better, I have to say."

_Owe? _

"I—I can't pay you. I haven't gotten a job yet, and I don't have any money. Besides, I didn't put a scratch on your car." I start to back away.

"Oh, I don't want money. I was thinking of something a little less monetary and a lot more…creative," he suggests, waggling his eyebrows.

I think for a moment about what he means by _creative,_ and once I make the connection, my eyes widened.

"_Sex_…you want sex? What kind of per–"

"Whoa." He raises his hands, palms up. "I didn't mean _that_! Sex…Christ."

I pause, eying him up and down. "How did you know I was here?" I ask, fear and rising suspicion churn inside me.

"I didn't."

"Did you follow me?" I begin walking back toward him.

"It's a public place. It's a coincidence. I didn't follow you."

"Coincidence," I repeat sarcastically.

"Or maybe it's fate." He shrugs. "Whatever it is, I don't think it should be ignored, do you?"

"What does that mean, exactly?"

He ignores my question and asks, grinning, "How often do you come here?"

"I'm not telling you," I turn away again.

"My name is Edward," he calls from behind me.

"I didn't ask," I yell back.

"Hey, you forgot something!"

I look over my shoulder to see him running in my direction.

"You forgot this." He catches up to me, holding his hand out. His other hand is pushing the hair that's tumbled over his deep brow, back from his face.

My eyes dart back and forth between his eyes and his hand before I reach out, gently taking the flower he's picked from the tree.

"Acacia?"

He nods and repeats the words he spoke earlier, "Mysterious and beautiful."

* * *

"How do you know so much about flowers?" I ask him as we sit on a fallen tree trunk.

"I study things," he says simply.

"You…study things." I eye him skeptically.

"I like nature. It's beautiful, peaceful. My life is a bit...chaotic, and this place brings me calm." Do you know why I said it was mysterious? He gestures to the flower I'm twirling between my thumb and index finger.

I shake my head at his question, and wait for him to explain.

"Well, Acacia trees don't normally grow in Forks. In fact, they _don't_ grow here ever."

"That's strange since I'm holding a piece of it in my hand. Unless it's not what you say it is."

"Oh, it is, but it's a mystery as to why that tree is growing in this meadow. When I first found this place, I was drawn to the beauty of the tree, so I researched it. I found out that this particular flower only grows in tropical, warmer climates and strangely enough, not in a place where it rains this much, ironic, huh? I always thought flowers needed plenty of water to flourish."

"Yeah, I would think so." I peek over at the side of his face while he's focusing on picking something up from the ground. I've never met a guy with lashes so long. His jaw is perfect, chiseled. He looks over and catches me ogling him, and smirks as if it's natural for someone to do so. I'm sure that for him it is.

He shrugs, and continues to gently pull at the grass, and educate me on the flower. "Although there are over eight hundred species of Acacia, this one might be the one that can withstand a lot of rain. Where are you from?" He changes the subject, smoothly.

"Anaheim."

"Anaheim? And you moved here? Why?"

"Personal reasons." This is the only answer I can give him. "So, how do you think the tree…?" I continue, quickly getting back to the topic at hand.

"How does it exist if this isn't where it normally grows? Well, I think someone cultivated it here, that, or it's magic. This place looks pretty magical to me, don't you agree?" He beams at me.

_Wow_, w_hat a smile_.

"So, if they don't grow in Forks, then where?"

"It all depends. Different species grow different places, but the one you're holding, I've seen in Africa."

"You've been to Africa?" I'm awestruck. I'd never been anywhere, Forks is the only place I've traveled to, if you can call it traveling.

"I have, for my Mom's birthday a few years ago, but I found out about the tree from a book." He laughs, probably seeing how overly-excited I get, hearing that he's been to Africa.

I smile back at him.

"On another note, I also hear that the yellow blossom Acacias were made popular by early American Indians."

"Popular for what?" My curiosity is piqued.

"Well…they used them as gifts to woo unsuspecting females." He looks at me, quirking an eyebrow.

At that moment, the sky opens up again and it pours down with a vengeance. I yank on my hood and stand, looking around for refuge. "God, I hate the rain!"

"Here," he says, holding out a hand to me, "I know a place."

He's crazy if he thinks I'm going anywhere alone with him, but for some insane reason, something inside convinces me to take his hand and follow.

We quickly make our way through the meadow, splashing water and mud along the way, until we reach his car. He unlocks the door with the remote and motions for me to get in.

I blink at him. My expression must been one of apprehension because he's quick to reassure me.

"I'm not going to hurt or kidnap you or anything. I just want to get you out of the rain. We can sit in here until it slows down some or until you dry off, whichever comes first."

He holds the door open, and I slip inside, suddenly very aware of how irritating jeans feel when wet. _I hate the rain._

He makes it around to the other side in a hurry and quickly hops in.

The heat feels so good once he adjusts it to the right temperature.

"Thanks," I say, looking away from his face, but not before I memorize everything I notice about him at lightning speed. With his hair soaking wet, slicked back, eyelashes spikey from the droplets of rain that cling to them, and perfect mouth, he's without a doubt the most amazing guy I've ever seen.

"I hate being wet," I say and instantly regret it. My eyes widen as I see a slow smile spread across his lips. I shake my head in embarrassment, feeling like an idiot. "Um…"

"Being wet can be fun," he says, licking the rain that's dripped from the tip of his nose down to his top lip. "That is, if you're wet at the right time." His smile grows wider.

I can feel myself beginning to sweat.

_Did he really just say that to me? Did I really just leave myself open like that?_

"Like when I play football…it's an adrenaline rush when it's raining," he continues, leaning back against the headrest. "Do you like football?"

"No."

"Maybe you'd like it if you came to watch me play sometime. I'm really good."

"You're modest," I fire back sarcastically.

"No, it's just what people tell me," he says, turning to look at me, his head still resting back.

"What position do you play?" I ask, feeling the panic leave my body.

"Quarterback, he responds, his voice trailing off, a little bit of the glimmer dying in his eyes. He looks away and focuses on the view outside of his window. I want to ask if he's alright, but decide against it.

"Where are you parked? The rain's letting up."

"Oh, um, out on the road."

He nods and starts up the engine.

"Where are we going?"

"Relax. I'm just going to drive you to your car." He smiles, reassuring me.

He shifts the car into gear, and we slowly pull out of the grassy, muddy area and out on to the road. Once we reach my car, I jump out without hesitation.

"Don't forget this," he says, holding the flower out to me once again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." His tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. "Can I call you sometime?"

I stare at him for a moment, trying to process what he's asking me. _Call me…as in call me, call me?_

"I guess." My response grants me the most perfect, brilliant smile from him. I get into my car and drive away with a final wave.

On the way home, my mind is flooded with images of damp, sandy-blond hair, green eyes, and the most kissable lips I've ever wanted to feel on mine.

* * *

**_FFA_**

**_As always tell me what you think. See you next time._**


	3. Chapter 3, School's Out!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for giving this story a chance. Sorry for not responding to reviews. I'm trying to find a balance for doing that. Reedit/Repost. Foolforedward, thanks so much **__**.**_

**********Warning****** **

**This chapter contains an uncomfortable scene.**

**Chapter 2 ,School's Out!**

**BPoV**

"Bella, sweetie, it's seven a.m. Time for school!" My father's yelling startles me from my slumber.

Today's going to be my first day at Forks High, and I'm dreading it. I don't know anyone, and I'm not really interested in getting to meet new people. I'm a bit introverted that way.

Three weeks have passed since we moved here and things are pretty much the same. I still haven't heard a word from the grocery store manager about possible employment. And there's been no call from _him_, not that I'm expecting him to call.

He's the quarterback of his high school football team; ranked number one in the country, he mentioned. There's no good reason why he would call. I'm sure he has his hands full with girls that he's trying to pry off of his dick. He doesn't need to pretend to be interested.

I block thoughts of him out of my head and bury myself back beneath the covers.

_Need more sleep_.

I snuggle in cozily and drift back to sleep with ease. What I can only assume to be five minutes later, my father's banging on my door once again, shouting for me to wake up for school.

"The next time I have to call your name, I'll be standing with a bucket of ice-water over your head," he says, only half joking.

"You wouldn't," I mumble from beneath the covers.

I hear his footsteps retreating from my door and peek through one eye, wondering what will happen next. "He wouldn't," I repeat and close my eyes once more.

Suddenly, I hear his footsteps outside my bedroom and the doorknob turning. I immediately throw the covers back and leap out of bed. Before I have a chance to reach the door, it's thrown open. There he stands, holding a bucket filled with water.

"I'm up!"

"You'd better be. Breakfast is ready. See you downstairs in ten."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"You weren't really going to throw water on me, were you?" I look at him skeptically.

"Of course not, Sweetie."

"Okay."

"But I was definitely going to throw _ice-water_ on you." He winks.

I gape at him and watch as he turns on his heel, repeating," Ten minutes."

* * *

_My first day at Forks High._

_Great._

I stand back behind an old tree with a messenger bag draped over my shoulder and my camera in hand. It's my most treasured possession; a present for my sixteenth birthday from my father. I have no idea what the hell I'd be taking pictures of here, but I brought it with me anyway.

I take in the sight of the parking lot and students running towards the building, hurrying out of the rain. It never seems to stop raining in this town.

I sigh and lean up against the bark, wishing that I was still in bed and that this is some unwelcome dream I'm having.

All the kids at this school look uppity, driving cars that I know they haven't worked a day in their lives to be able to afford. I can tell I'm out of my league.

I continue to watch as more cars enter the lot and more students enter the building, all looking happy that it's the first day of school.

I can hear distant conversations about prom, who's dating who, homecoming queens and homecoming games.

As if on cue, another car pulls in. _He _emerges from it and is immediately greeted by two females. He looks gorgeous. His hair mussed and his body lanky, yet fit. His jeans are fashionably worn and ripped, making him look effortlessly stylish. He also wears a simple white t-shirt and black track sneakers.

I duck back behind the tree so he won't notice me gawking at him. A pretty blonde girl runs up to him, links her arm with his and starts ushering him toward the school.

She must me his girlfriend, I think.

I watch them walking together, and I can tell that he isn't thrilled to have her hanging on to him. The expression on his face says it all. He looks annoyed and has a forced smile, like the one you'd put on just to be polite.

I study the pretty blonde girl then look down at myself. There's absolutely no way I can compete with someone like her, nor do I want to. I barely know Edward and I'm sure not interested in him in that way.

_Am I? _

Attending Forks High today suddenly seems like a lame idea, and right there and then, I decide to ditch. As I walk away, I decide that I won't be attending Forks High at all. It just doesn't feel like the place for me.

* * *

Ditching school on the first day has been the best idea I've had in a long time. I grab something to snack on from the local diner and head to the meadow.

It's stopped raining and surprisingly the sun makes an appearance, which makes the day even better.

I don't have a plan regarding what I'll do about school from this point on, but I do my best thinking when my back's against the wall. I'll figure it out.

I take off my hoodie, fold it to sit on and munch on the warm oatmeal-raisin cookies I bought earlier.

_Definitely better than Forks freaking High._

Six hours later, I arrive back home to the sound of my father playing his sax. He hasn't practiced in a while and has yet to find a gig.

I take in a deep breath before I enter the house, as I suddenly realize I haven't prepared myself for the question that greets me.

The sax playing stops "How was school?"

With no lie prepared and no excusable reason, I answer nonchalantly, "I ditched," and go to the fridge to grab a drink.

"You ditched? Bella, we've talked about this." He huffs in irritation.

"We did, and I had to make an executive decision."

"Don't start that smartass flip-lip with me, Bella Swan. We had an agreement."

I pause on my way up the stairs and turn to look at him. He looks angry, attempting to be the adult. Strange, since I'm the one, always cleaning up _his _mess.

"We agreed on a lot of things, Dad." I stomp up to my room. I know it's a low blow using his addiction against him, but I'm sick of him thinking he has excuses for everything he does; yet I can't have one valid reason for my actions.

_Screw him._

That night I fall into a restless sleep, laced with nightmares. It's the same dreams I've been having since I was five; I'm trapped in a car, and a woman is screaming my name.

Her hand is outstretched, reaching to me, a look of extreme anguish on her face. All I can hear is her voice screaming, "Bella! Bella, take my hand." I don't say anything. Just as I reach for her, our fingertips finally touching, her face disappears. Her face is then replaced by Phil's and his voice yells, "No!"

"No!" I shoot up in my bed drenched with sweat. "Daddy," I whisper and fling myself out of bed to go check on him. Before I can open my bedroom door, I hear muffled grunts and groans in the distance. I frown and press my ear against the door to hear more clearly, and I hear the sound of a fist colliding with something and someone choking.

I rip the door open and run towards the top of the stairs. I see one man with his forearm wrapped around my father's throat and an African-American man with dreadlocks, kicking him repeatedly in the stomach.

"You thought you could run, you fucking junkie! You thought we wouldn't find you!" the dreadlocked guy taunts, while beating my father mercilessly.

"Stop it!" I scream, racing down the stairs. "Stop it, you'll kill him!"

I run to my father, who is bleeding profusely from his head and mouth. I lunge to throw myself in front of him and shield him, but the guy snatches me up before I can reach him.

"Bella, no," my father rasps, held up by the huge guy, his arm still crushing his neck.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the man breathes in my ear. His breath smells of smoke and alcohol, and I notice a distinctive European accent.

"Let go of me," I say through gritted teeth.

"Felix, what did he call her? Bella?" he addresses the Neanderthal holding my father.

"Yeah, that's what he said. She's his daughter. Aro talked about her, said it was just the two of them."

"Hmmm, how old are you, little girl?" he purrs and I can feel him pushing his erection into my backside.

"Obviously not old enough if you have to call me a little girl, you creep, now let go of me!"

I struggle to get out of his grasp and feel his arm tighten around my midriff. His other hand twists my ponytail and yanks hard.

"Listen, don't fuck with me, bitch, or I will make things get real ugly around here," he growls. "Felix!"

I see the big guy nod his head in response. His face morphs into a wicked grin, and I watch his bicep flex. My father begins to wheeze and choke.

"Dad, no!" I cry out and reach for him, but the guy yanks on my hair once again, causing me to yelp and wince in pain.

"How fucking old?"

"I'm sixteen!" I weep.

"That's more like it."

I can hear how satisfied he is with himself.

"It seems that your junkie of a father doesn't have Aro's money. It seems we've come all this way for nothing, and since I have to be the one to tell Aro that we've come up empty handed, it's only fair that I have a bit of fun." He smirks, shoving me face down on the couch. "Move one inch, and Felix will snap your father's neck, you got that, love?"

I shiver at the tone of his voice and brace myself for what's about to happen. My face is buried in the couch, soaking wet from my tears, but I do as I'm told. I hear footsteps shuffling behind me and the sharp drag of a zipper. My breath hitches, and my father's voice rings out in my ears.

"No, you bastard! I'll kill you! No, please, I'll get the money. I swear it! Please, don't do this!"

My body shakes like a leaf as I wait to be assaulted, but nothing happens.

"Bring him here, Felix. Hold up his head. He's going to watch every second of this."

He crouches over me and yanks down my yoga pants along with my underwear. I scream and try to wrestle away from him.

"No! Bella! Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Please, God!" my father wails in agony.

I hear the guy chuckle darkly from behind me before pulling my pants back up.

"The money, Phil...I want it. Don't bother trying to run again because I'll find you and Bella," he tightens his hold on me for a moment; "and next time, I _will _fuck her…while you watch, and then I'll kill you both."

I hear him re-zip his pants, and he leans back over me to whisper in my ear. "There will be a next time, love. He's a junkie. He won't pay what he owes." He forces himself closer and grinds hard into my ass three times, grunting, "So perfect," before he stands up.

I hear his fingers snap and a piercing cry fills the air, followed by a thud to the floor.

I'm scared to death to look at what he's done, and I continue to weep until I hear their footsteps retreat and the front door slam.

Slowly, I turn my head to the side and see my father, face down on the floor, cradling his hand, his shoulders shaking. He's sobbing uncontrollably and repeating, "I'm so sorry," over and over.

* * *

In the weeks that go by after the altercation; that's how we refer to it, that is, when we speak of it at all, which is hardly ever; my father stops shooting up, and I start going to school. I haven't made any friends and am not interested in doing so. Making friends means house visits and sleepovers and lots of questions; questions I don't want to answer.

In those weeks, my father manages to find a place that's looking to book live entertainment, and he's psyched when they hire him. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. He throws himself into practicing for his nightly performances, which means there's less time to hound me. It works out perfectly.

Somehow, I manage to get through two weeks of school without bumping into _him_, Edward … Edward Cullen.

I finally found out his full name. He wasn't exaggerating. He's the talk of the entire school, the number one quarterback in the country and every teenage girl's fantasy.

He's a senior and is being recruited by top colleges. He's been offered full scholarships to attend basically any school he chooses.

Eating your lunch in a bathroom stall can be very informative. There are a few girls; cheerleaders I think, who are discussing him. I overhear them saying how obsessed his father is with his future as quarterback, and how he never dates because of this.

They're taking bets on whether he's a virgin or not, and I hear how each one of them vows to fuck him before he graduates. I lean to the side, peeking through the stall crack and focus on the strawberry-blonde with the cat-like nails and frown.

_They're like carnivores scrapping over a piece of meat, a very fine piece of meat._

_Jesus, I sound just like them._

Apparently, Edward's an only child, and his father is living vicariously through him. I also overhear them saying something about him having an adoptive brother named Jake, who plays on the football team as well. I've seen him around. He seems popular and arrogant.

From the sounds of it, Edward and Jake are as different as night and day. The way the girls describe Jake, is as a superficial jerk with good looks and an even better body. I've seen him around school before, I think, as I recall the boy with the dark skin and the bulging muscles. I think the girls mention the words 'fuck hot' in regards to him, but they all seem to favor Edward. Sweet, polite, sort of geeky but with a good sense of humor, Edward is the teen dream. The fact that he's gorgeous goes without saying. I highly doubt that a guy like Edward is a virgin, but if he is, the odds of him staying one for long in this school are extremely low. These girls are adamant about that.

_God, why am I thinking about his virginity?_

I'm very careful to hide my presence from him. Friends mean questions, and he asks a lot of questions.

Each day, I'm the first student to enter class and the first to exit. I hear other students whispering about how weird I am. Surprisingly, I even hear some of the males discussing how they are going to fuck me by the end of Christmas break.

_Stupid, misguided idiots._

I don't want to socialize, not that I'd be any good at it anyway. I just want to do my time in this Godforsaken school, without any problems.

On this particular day, the rain seems to take a backseat to the sun. It's unseasonably warm, not a cloud in sight.

It's lunchtime and I decide to take a break from my usual routine and have lunch outdoors. I find a quiet spot across the football field and get comfortable.

I pull out my chicken salad, bagel, and apple juice and eat. I glance across the field and notice the cheerleaders practicing for the upcoming game, a game I won't be attending.

I watch a little longer and see a group of guys coming out onto the field, laughing and stretching.

Edward and the dark-haired guy named Jake plays around for a while before Jake takes off to run laps and Edward sits down on the grass and does sit-ups. You can see some of the cheerleaders huddled together and pointing in his direction, obviously discussing him.

How anyone can be so oblivious to his own sex-appeal is a mystery to me. Everything he does oozes sexiness: the way he walks, the way he slowly licks his lips or runs his hand through his hair when he's being charming.

_God, I need to get a grip. He's just a guy._

I pull my attention away from him and decide to take some pictures of the nearby scenery. I haven't taken any photos lately, except for when I visited the meadow.

I take out my camera and search for something interesting but find myself settling on Edward.

I feel like some sort of sick pervert or stalker, as I watch him through the lens. When he stands and throws a pass to one of the other players, I click the button over and over, catching his entire form. He's so beautiful, every teenage girl's fantasy and apparently, now mine.

* * *

Tonight is a very important night for my father. It's his first night playing at Club Twilight. It isn't an upscale club, but it's a pretty decent place from what I'm able to see.

The owner, Ben, has allowed me to hang out in the club while my father's been practicing for the past week. He's cool, but I'm not permitted to stay once the club opens for business.

As if I'd listen.

Right before the club opens, I hide out in the back of Ben's office. He finds me not long after I enter.

"You've got a lot of guts, kid. You're going to make me lose my license if anyone finds you here."

"I just want to be here for my dad," I say, looking at him and pleading." I promise not to sneak any alcohol in here, and I won't go anywhere. I swear not to cause you any trouble."

He stares at me for a while. "Well…" He hesitates, cocking his head to the side and rubbing his chin. "All right. You can stay."

It's eight o'clock on a Friday night, and the club fills quickly. I make sure I grab all of my things and head to the back of the club.

"Bella, did you eat dinner yet?" Ben asks, peeking into his office.

"No, I came straight from school, but I'm not hungry," I answer, somewhat untruthfully.

"I thought you might say that. I had Sue make you a burger, fries, and a chocolate shake. You're nothing but skin and bones so make sure you eat every bit of it."

I roll my eyes at his assessment of my figure. "Aye, aye, Sir." I give him a salute and wait for Sue to bring my dinner back to me.

A chocolate shake does sound perfect right about now, I think. I'm pretty hungry, and I decide that I'm not about to let it go to waste.

The club starts to get noisy, but not in a rowdy way; there's loud music and I can hear random laughing and talking through the door.

My father isn't scheduled to perform until an hour later and I'm bored. Reaching into my bag, I pull out my camera and scroll through the recent photos I've taken. I come across one particular photograph that I fall in love with.

I walk over and sit behind Ben's desk. Attaching my camera to his laptop, I wait for the pictures to load and after a peek over to see if there's paper in his printer, I hit the print button.

I wait for it to finish printing and retrieve the picture. As I grab for it, I hear my father being introduced and the sound of his sax smoothly playing. I bolt to the door and crack it so I won't miss a thing, photo forgotten.

He's playing Kenny G's rendition of Careless Whisper, and the crowd is mesmerized, as am I. I lean my head against the doorframe and smile as I watch him play with great concentration and determination on his face. His eyes are closed as he loses himself in the music. He loves playing the saxophone as much as I love photography.

I recall that I'm still holding the photo that I've printed, and I look down to see how the picture of the acacia flower turned out. I gasp once I realize that I'm not holding the picture I had intended to print, but the picture I took of Edward Cullen.

"Man, you are a cash cow! Good job tonight, Phil," Ben praises while counting up his takings for the night.

It's just a little after two a.m. and I'm exhausted. The club has finally emptied out. My father, Ben and I are the only ones left, after Sue's departure.

My father and Ben pour drinks and toast to a successful night at the club with more to come. I look on with my head resting on the bar, my thoughts clouded. I can't stop thinking about _him_.

"Come on, Bells, have a toast with us. Pour her a coke, Ben. Things are beginning to look up for us."

Ben quickly pours a coke into a champagne glass, and I join in with them, sipping my soda.

It's wonderful to see my dad so enthused and happy. God knows that we both can use some happiness in our lives. I'm also happy things are getting better; for now.

Ben goes in the back to lock up the takings in his safe, leaving my dad and me alone at the bar.

"Did you enjoy the performance tonight, Sweetie?"

"Yes. You were amazing as always." I yawn.

"Shit, some parent I am. You should be in bed. This is no place for you."

"I wanted to be here. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. And if you'd tried to keep me away, I would just have snuck in anyway."

"You are my biggest fan." He chuckles and shakes his head at me. "I promised them I would take better care of you." His voice takes on a serious tone.

"They would been proud of the job you're doing."

"I hardly think that Renée and Charlie would be proud of a junkie who allows their sixteen-year-old kid to hang out in clubs at two in the morning. Damn it!" He snaps. "I need to be better for you, Bella."

Since the accident, we rarely talk about my parents, partly because I never want to, but mostly because he never seems to know what to say.

After the accident, I immediately moved in with him. He explained to me that I was going to live with him because Charlie had made him promise that if anything should ever happen to him or my mom, that he would take care of me, and he does.

"You're the best you can be for me, Dad, and that's all I need."

"I love you, Bella," he says, looking into my eyes and cupping my cheek with his palm.

"I love you, too." I yawn again.

"Come on, let me be a responsible parent and get you home to bed."

"Okay."

I gather my things, and he grabs his as well. He places his arm around my shoulders as we exit the club.

"What's this?" he asks, referring to the photo I'm holding in my hand.

"It's nothing…just a picture I took…accidently," I lie. I trace the outline of Edward's face with my finger, once my father leaves my side.

_It was accidental, right?_

* * *

_**FFA**_

_**End Note: I knooooow! No Edward this chapter, but I promise he's in the next one. Be patient with me. I'm setting a good plot for this one. It will be good, I promise!**_

_**As always let me know how I'm doing. Send me a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4, Things I'd Rather Not See

_**Disclaimer: All characters and Twilight related material belong to the original author. Falling for Acacia belongs to me.**_

_**A/N: This is a re-edit repost. FoolforEdward is sprinkling her fairy dust.**_

_**Acacia**_

_**Chapter 3, Things I'd Rather Not See**_

_**BPoV**_

Saturday morning I'm all but forcefully removed from my bed.

_Doesn't my dad know that there's no school on weekends?_

He tells me I can sleep late tomorrow, but this morning we're going shopping. Ben's paid him in advance on his fortnightly paycheck. Since my dad did so well the first night at the club, the advance is a healthy one.

"I need to buy new tennis shoes for you; those are ready for the garbage." He motions to my feet with distaste.

I look down and kick at the muddy ground with my foot, sucking my teeth for dramatic effect.

_They're comfortable._ I ignore him and climb in the front seat, crossing my arms like a child.

"Where's the mall located around this place? I feel as though we've been driving for hours."

"I don't want to go to the mall." I sulk.

"Too bad, we're going, and behold we're here," he says triumphantly as we pull up to a strip mall. As we enter, I hope like hell no one recognizes me.

He keeps his word and buys me new tennis shoes, not too different from the ones I already have, which I'm happy about.

Clothing is next. I try to convince him to take me into a store just to get a new hoodie and a pair of jeans, but he agrees only if I buy something feminine to go with it.

"I know it has to be hard trying to fit in; in a new place, a new school. You're a teenager, and I'm not trying to change you believe me but it wouldn't hurt to try and make some friends. I know how cruel teenage girls can be sometimes."

_Oh, is that how they're referring to it these days? Cruel?_

"Please, buy a skirt, a pair of decent shoes, no more damned depressing hoodies." He adds, yanking the current hood off of my head.

"If I buy the damn skirt will you stop badgering me?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yes and don't curse."

"Fine," I huff and snatch a denim skirt from the rack along with a sweatshirt and hold it up for his approval.

"Thank you."

"Why is this so important to you?" I ask as he pays the cashier, and we make our way to get something to eat.

"Bella," He sighs. "I'm not the best influence on you. I've made so many mistakes, and you've had so many awful things happen in your young life. I just want you to have a normal one. You're way too introverted for a teenager. You need to get out more."

"I wanted to get a job." I remind him.

"I meant meet friends, go to parties, bring home boys, and let me threaten to tear them apart if they touch you; teenage girl stuff. You don't need to worry about work. I'll worry about work. I want you to have fun. Hell, do something to get yourself grounded; anything!"

I swallow hard at his final statement and look away. I'm not exactly interested in any of those things. I'm content with the way I am.

"Yeah, and that's the problem. You're way too content with boredom."

_Okay, I said that out loud._

"And you spend too much time with me."

_Okay, where did that come from?_

We sit at an outside deli and the waitress comes over to take our orders. She turns her attention to me first and asks if I've decided.

"I'll have a Caesar salad without the chicken, no croutons and a diet coke, please."

"For Christ's sake, Bella, this is what I'm talking about. Order a club sandwich, something with some meat in it. You're losing weight."

"Okay, dad, fine! Excuse me, miss, I'll have the chicken in that salad after all," I smirk. "Happy now, Father?"

"Tons," he replies. "I'll have a B.L.T on rye, and a bud light, please." He addresses the waitress who looks as if she's enjoying our banter.

She places a basket of breadsticks on the table in front of us and goes to give our orders to the cook.

I pick up a breadstick and nibble on it.

"You are so stubborn, just like your old man, you know that?"

"You _are v_ery stubborn." I agree.

"I meant Charlie, not me."

I drop the half-eaten breadstick back in the basket. I divert my eyes, suddenly losing my appetite. He picks up on the sudden change in my mood and pounces.

"You never ask about them, Bella."

"What's to ask? There was a car crash. They died in it. Now I live with you. It's all I need to know."

He nods, knowing it's time to drop the subject.

Soon after, the waitress returns with our orders. It looks as if there's enough food to feed four instead of two. This makes my father smirk at me.

"Jesus." I say looking at the enormous plate filled with leafy greens and yummy smelling chicken. My mouth waters as I dig into my lunch without delay.

"What do you know about sex?"

I nearly choke and cough uncontrollably. I reach for my drink and try to clear my air passage. My father leans over and pats my back, trying to assist.

"Are you alright? Hold up your arms." He instructs and proceeds to help me raise my arms.

"Why are you asking me that?" I'm finally able ask.

"I was just curious. There comes a time when a parent and child should have that specific conversation and since we are out and spending the day together, I feel now is as opportune a time as any."

_Shit, I can die of total mortification. I can't believe he's asking me this – and over lunch!_

"Are there any boys you're interested in; you know, from school?"

"No." I lie and dig vigorously back into my salad.

"You answered that quickly. That must mean yes. Who is he?"

"No one. You're over thinking things as usual."

"Is it that guy that was in the photograph that you took?"

More choking.

"I'd say that means yes." He smirks and leaves the subject dangling in the air.

_Damn him._

"Sweetie, I want to stop at the music store. I need to pick up some music for Friday. Do you want to come with me, or would you rather stay in the car?"

"I'll come in with you. There's something I need to get too."

"Alright, after you Madame," he says opening the car door, waiting for me to exit.

We go our separate ways in the store. He goes to the jazz section, and I go to look for some accessories for my mp3 player.

All in all, the day hasn't been so bad; well except for that attempt at the sex talk. It could've gone a lot worse.

My father is still searching for music, while I'm paying for my items. I motion to him that I'll wait for him in the car, and he tosses me the keys.

Walking out to the car, I pause to look at an outfit that's draped on a mannequin in the window of an overpriced boutique.

_Definitely not for me._

"You're right it's not your style."

_Wait, did I say that out loud too?_

I whirl around at the familiar voice, and there he stands.

"What-"

"You don't need to wear that to look beautiful. You already are," he says staring down at me.

I can do nothing but smile back at him. I don't want him to know that he affects me so much, but it's futile.

"Edward," I say almost inaudibly.

"You remember," he replies with a wider smile. The gentle breeze sweeps through his hair, sending the sweet smell of his shampoo across my face. "And you're Bella."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise, realizing that he knows my name.

_But how?_

"How did you-"

"The note you left on my car after you hit it, was one way. The other, well," he pauses and runs a hand through his hair and smirks at me, "how long do you think you can attend the same school as me and continue to hide?"

_Oh my God he saw me?_

"Yeah, plenty of times."

_Shit, not again. I need a muzzle._

As I'm about to reply to his statement, an older, very attractive man emerges from an expensive car and motions to him.

"Son, let's go. We're going to be late."

"I'll be there in a second, Dad." He sounds annoyed.

"Right now, Edward. We can't keep them waiting. You can talk to your little friend later."

"I have to go." He sighs deeply and ducks his head to look at the ground. My eyes don't lose focus on the way his eyelashes fan right at the top of his cheekbones.

"I'll see you at school," I say quickly, not knowing where my sudden boldness comes from. His head snaps up and he smiles.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asks.

"Edward!" The man yells impatiently.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He ignores his irate father and continues looking at me.

"Tomorrow?" I ask, stupidly.

"Meet me at the meadow at three o'clock. Three o'clock sharp." He takes off, not waiting for a response from me.

He sprints to catch up with his father, turns to look back at me and holds up three fingers.

"Accident my ass," my father whispers in my ear, causing me to jump. He's throwing my words from the previous night back at me.

_Damn him, but I have a date tomorrow with Edward Cullen. God help me._

That night, I lounge on the sofa while listening to my father practice for next week's performance at the club.

It's quiet except for the saxophone playing. His mood seems to have changed from earlier in the day. He no longer seems happy, but somber and the music he plays reflects that.

I don't know what happened to cause him to change, and I honestly don't want to know. I've dealt with this situation enough times to know what comes next. The question is, when?

The sax playing abruptly comes to a stop. I see him light up a cigarette, taking a long drag.

"I'm going out for a bit. You should get some rest," he says just before he walks out of the door.

My eyes linger on the door for a moment before capturing the glow from my cell phone, receiving a text message.

I scoot to the edge of the sofa, pick up my phone and read the message. 'Three o' clock sharp' it reads. I smile and walk over to the window, ready to type out a response. I peer out of the window. I see my father on the top step of the porch with needle in hand and a wide rubber band tied tightly around his arm. I look down at my phone and delete the message.

* * *

Friday comes around, and my father's back to his usual behavior, well normal for when he gets ready for a gig.

Since last Saturday, I haven't seen him fall back into old habits. I still don't know what caused it after he'd been clean for the two weeks prior. Maybe it's better that I'm not privy to all of his demons.

The night comes, goes and ends up with us all sitting at the bar again after my father has another successful night. This time Sue stays later and toasts with us, to another profitable night.

I watch as Ben peels off at least twelve one hundred dollar bills and places them in my father's hand. It's the most money I've ever seen him have at once. I dread what can come of this.

After Ben leaves to lock up the rest of money in the safe, my father turns to me and places the money in my hand. He tells me to put it somewhere safe.

"I wanted to open up some sort of savings account for you, but I'm far from conventional. You know this."

"What are you going to do for money if I take all of this?" I ask, looking at the wad of cash in my hand, then back to him.

"I'm fine, Bella. I will take care of us, but you put that money away and save it. Only use it if you absolutely need to. Other than that, it's for your future and there will be plenty more to come. I know you're responsible, more responsible than I am. You inherited that trait from your parents. You'll do the right thing."

I nod, fold the money and tuck it away in my front pocket. "Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"In a minute, I want to talk to Ben about something. I'll be right back." He turns and walks through Ben's door. Sue follows soon after. The silent exchange I witness between them doesn't go unnoticed. I'm left at the bar alone.

I sigh, realizing that he hasn't been with anyone since he took me in. I don't want him to be alone. It would be great if he found someone special to share his life with, but Sue? She doesn't seem like his type.

I shake my head to dismiss those thoughts and pull out my phone to look at the message Edward sent me days before. '**I'm not upset that you stood me up just a little hurt…some other time I hope?'**

I ghost my fingers over the screen and internally kick myself for letting someone like him slip away. I was delusional to think I could be friends with him, or more.

It's been about twenty minutes since my father left to go talk to Ben, and I'm getting tired of waiting.

I head to Ben's office and knock softly on the door. There's no answer.

"Ben, Dad?" I call, but there's still no answer. Music is playing louder than usual in Ben's office. The sounds of panting and harsh grunting are clear over the noise.

The door moves slightly ajar when I tap on it again. I peek inside, but I can't see anyone. The only things visible are shadows on the wall.

"Ahh, yeah, baby, so tight." I hear a voice rasp. As I peer around the door more, I finally see my father lying across Ben's desk and Sue bent over sucking his cock, her ass on full display. My eyes go wide, but I can't look away.

Suddenly, Ben walks over to them completely naked and strokes himself with some sort of oily liquid.

"Let's see how tight that ass is now." He smiles wolfishly, spreads her cheeks and plunges into her from behind, causing her to scream out. I gasp and duck back behind the door, shocked by what I see. My father, engaged in a threesome with his boss and barmaid.

"You're a little quiet," he says, glancing over to me on the ride home.

"I'm just tired."

"Are you sure? Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Sue's scream echoes in my ears as I recall what happened before. Ben's contorted face and the way his veins strained in his neck as he threw his head back in pleasure, flashes through my head.

"No," I answer quickly.

"Okay."

We pull up to our house, and I exit the car before he can shut off the engine properly. In a hurry, I unlock the door and rush up the stairs. Before I can reach the top step, I hear him call out to me.

"Bella?"

I spin around to acknowledge him. The echoing sound of a slap when Ben's hand comes down on Sue's ass, and the bright red color it turned, haunt my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight," I respond, skipping the last step in a hurry. I run into the bathroom and close the door tightly behind me, breathing hard.

I walk over to the mirror slowly and look at my reflection. I'm thoroughly flushed. Another flash of Ben's hand making contact with Sue's ass races through my head. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to shake the images. When I open my eyes again, I notice I'm panting heavily.

_What's wrong with me?_

_I know._

Turning on the cold water, I splash my face and quickly dry it on a towel.

Without another moment's hesitation, I strip out of my jeans, followed by my panties. They're drenched. I hold them up and look inside, surprised and confused at what I see.

_Arousal? Orgasm?_ I think and sink to the floor, embarrassed.

I'm not sure what I experienced; all I know is that I have never felt that way before. I'm embarrassed, almost ashamed that I felt that way, watching my father.

* * *

The next morning is equally mortifying. I'm unable to look at my father the same way as before. I know everything I saw is normal to a certain extent, but I just feel weird.

Last night was the first time I had ever experienced such feelings... was it an orgasm? How would I know? It's crazy enough I that experienced it from watching old people have a three-way, with one of the participants being my father. How fucked up is that?

_Pretty fucked up I'd say._

"Oh who asked you?"

"You say something, sweetie?"

"Uh, no. I'm late for school," I blurt out, realizing my mistake as soon as I say it.

"Bella, get a grip. It's Saturday," he chuckles and grabs a coffee mug from the top cabinet. "You're staying up too late watching me on Friday's young lady, can't keep track of the days."

_You have no idea the truth in that statement, Dad._

"I meant, I'm late for…I have a thing…I mean I have something to do," I stammer. He quirks a disbelieving eyebrow at me and waits for me to explain.

"You wanted me to get out, right?" I throw his previous words back at him.

"Go do your 'thing' and be back by ten," he says and resumes pouring himself a cup of coffee.

As soon as he says it, I'm out of the door and thanking the Lord that he couldn't see what I was thinking.

I drive around the city without an idea of where to go. I just needed to get out of the house. I want to go to the meadow, but I'm afraid I'll run into Edward there.

I haven't seen him since I stood him up. And from what I hear being said in school, he was out all last week visiting colleges. I guess that's a good thing for him, and me.

I pull into the parking lot of a computer store. I decide I'm going to spend some of the money I've saved to buy a printer to go with my camera.

I enter the store and notices the guy, Jake, strolling around the store shopping for items.

I duck my head, hoping he won't notice me as I walk up to the aisle with the printers. I look around and see he's no longer in sight and look at all the models that are compatible with my camera.

"You're the new girl," he states from behind me. I don't need to turn around to know it's him.

"Yeah," I say simply and go back to reading the labels of a printer I'm interested in.

"I've seen you around at school. Your name's Bella, right?"

"Yeah, I say turning my head slightly to the side to answer him.

_Why won't this guy leave already?_

"I'm Jake."

"I know who you are."

"Heard about me, huh? I hope it was all good?"

"I have no complaints," I say sarcastically.

He laughs and takes my response as fuel to converse more. "Since you're new, I wouldn't mind showing you around, maybe we can make it a date?"

"My father doesn't allow me to date," I fabricate without hesitation.

_Isn't he already dating someone? What a jerk._

"Well that seems kind of unfair, don't you think?"

"You know how dads are with their rules and boys." I half joke and turn to look at his expression after I say it. He isn't amused.

"You don't have to make up excuses."

_Oh, you caught on to that. Like I give a fuck._

"I wasn't." I lie

"Have it your way." He shrugs and turns to walk away, as if it's my loss or something that I don't take him up on his offer. He actually annoys me for some odd reason, but I can't figure out why. I'm just glad he finally took the hint and left.

I select the printer I want and pay for it at the counter. It isn't long before I'm on my way back home, realizing that I only killed about two hours while I was out. It will have to do. I can't avoid him forever.

Luckily, when I arrive back at the house, Phil's gone. His whereabouts are a mystery to me due to the fact that I have the car.

I lug the box into the living room and go to get something to drink from the fridge. I see he's left a note for me.

"_Bella,_

_Went for a ride with Ben. Will be back late, don't wait up._

_Dad."_

Well at least I don't have to worry about walking in on them this time. Finally, I feel at ease and drag the large box up to my room.

I set up my new printer, attaching it to my laptop and camera. I play around for a bit just looking at pictures with bright colors that I might want to print.

My phone, vibrating on my dresser across the room, distracts my attention.

I go to answer and see that it's only a text.

"_**Do you find me utterly repulsive?" **_It reads.

My heart speeds up when I notice it's from Edward. I walk over to my bed and sit down, thinking about a reply.

_Does he seriously think that's what I think of him?_

"_**No," **_I simply reply.

A couple of seconds later another text comes through.

"_**Is it okay if we chat like this for a while?"**_

I think carefully about my answer and type.

"_**Yes."**_

_Brilliant, Bella._

"_**Woman of few words,"**_ he replies.

"_**I'm sorry about the other night." **_I type and send the message.

"_**It's forgotten, but you did break my heart when you didn't show."**_

When I read his last text, something inside of me stirs and a smile spreads across my face. I shouldn't be smiling at the idea of breaking someone's heart but the fact that he said it, does strange things to me. Besides, I know he's bullshitting.

"_**Bullshit."**_ I type and hit send.

He sends a smiley with a shocked expression back, and I can't help but laugh out loud.

"_**I'm calling you. I want to hear your voice."**_

Suddenly, I'm extremely nervous and before I have I chance to text him not to call, my phone's already ringing.

"Shit!" I whisper and hold the phone in my hand carefully. I clear my throat and answer on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"I thought you weren't going to answer," he speaks softly. My eyes roll back in my head at the sound of his voice.

"I was debating."

"On what?" He sounds amused.

"I…I'm not sure," I answer, confused. The truth is I don't know why I was hesitant about answering his call. It's obvious I want to talk with him.

"Am I…crossing some line by calling you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Answering a question with a question; I like that," he chuckles. "I meant will I get you into trouble with your boyfriend?"

"Subtle," I respond. "And no, I don't have a boyfriend."

"I'm glad to hear that, although it was the only explanation I could come up with for you standing me up last weekend."

"I thought it was forgotten."

"It is now that I get to talk with you." His voice gets incredibly lower, if that's possible. I imagine him at that moment; some sort of graphic t-shirt, slightly hugging his biceps and his football shorts just above his knee as he lies in bed with one leg stretched and the other bent at the knee, cradling the phone to his ear, talking to me.

_Snap out of it Swan!_

"Are you in bed?" I blurt out and immediately regret it.

"Yes, are you?" He laughs.

"Um…no." I lie as I hop up off the bed.

_I'm not in bed… technically._

"Bella?"

_God, does he have to sound so sensual?_

"Yeah?"

"Go out with me? And before you say no, please consider my heart this time."

I'm silent for some time, contemplating what I should tell him.

"Bella, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"So, will you?"

"I'll have to check with my dad first. I'll call you and let you know?" I phrase the last part as a question, not sure if it's alright to call him or not.

"I'll accept that, only if you promise to call me no matter what?"

I fall silent again thinking about what he's asking me.

"Promise?" He repeats.

"Okay…I have to go," I say quickly.

"I'll be waiting," He says with a smile in his voice and the phone disconnects.

I continue holding the phone to my ear for a brief moment, replaying the conversation over in my head.

_He wants me to go out with him. I thought that he didn't date?_

I remember what those cheerleaders were saying about him at school. Why is he asking me out? Not once, but twice.

I have no clue what I'm going to do, and the whole 'I have to ask my father' thing is a complete lie. I just don't know if I want to go out with him. Last time, I was kind of caught off guard and didn't have time to respond, but this time he's left the decision up to me. I'm seriously confused.

* * *

_**FFA**_

_**End Note: Thank you for reading. Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5, One Door Closes, WTF!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**__._

_**A/N: This is a reedit/repost. Thank you Foolforedward for editing and thank you all for reading and reviewing!**_

_*******Warning*******_

_*************Uncomfortable topics are covered **************_

_**Acacia chapter 4, One Door Closes, WTF!**_

I sit in my room thinking about the call I just shared with Edward. He's the complete charmer. Now I have to think of an answer to give him.

Part of me really wants to go and the other part is scared to death. I don't understand why. He's just a guy, a guy that the entire Forks High female student body lusts after.

I'm nervous.

"Where would we go? What if he wants to take me to some teenage hangout where the entire Forks High student body goes? What if the 'skankleaders' are there? Ugh, God what if that guy Jake is there? What if he wants to have sex?" I ramble out loud.

"No…the answer is no. I'll just call him back and tell him…I'll tell him…"

I'm interrupted by a blaring horn from outside. I panic and race downstairs to see what's happening. When I open the front door, I can barely see through the pouring rain. Someone's in the driver's seat, slumped over the steering wheel, of what I think is Ben's car.

I dart off the porch, running toward the car and slip, falling in the mud. I struggle to my knees and crawl to the driver's door, yanking it open.

My heart lurches in my chest, when I see who the person is.

_Daddy!_

"Dad, wake up! Come on!" I scream, shaking and jerking his limp body.

I know this isn't good. He's not moving. He won't answer me and doesn't make a sound. When I'm finally able to see his face, there's a white, frothy substance that's formed around his mouth.

"Damn it! Dad, just hold on, I'm going to get you help!"

My hands are slippery as I fumble around in his pockets, looking for his cell phone to call for help. The rain pelts down mercilessly, blinding me from seeing the screen of the phone.

I succeed in dialing 9-1-1 and the operator answers on the first ring.

"9-1-1 operator what's your emergency?"

"M-my-f-father, he's unconscious. I can't wake him up, he won't wake up!" I stutter and sob.

"Alright, sweetie, I'm going to do everything I can to help you, just tell me where you are."

"Oh, God he's not breathing! Dad wakeup, please!"

The paramedics arrive several minutes later. The last thing I recall is my father's lifeless body being pulled from the car and carted away.

Four days and a funeral later, I'm sitting at of one the tables at Club Twilight, in a complete daze.

I'm angry at the world. Now Phil is gone too. Left alone once again by a parent who promised to love and take care of me forever?

I hate him. It's his fault. He did this knowingly.

_Fucking drugs. And why the fuck would Ben have given him his car to go on his own to get the drugs?_

The club is empty. No one here except for me, Ben and Sue. They've been with me since the funeral and are bickering over who should take care of me now that my father's dead.

I have nowhere to go and no one to turn to, just them, and neither of them want to deal with me.

I get up slowly and walk over to where the sound of music is softly playing from the other side of the bar.

"What's she doing?" I hear them whispering as I lean up against the piano and listen more closely to the sax solo that's playing; my father's recorded solo.

"Bella, honey, are you hungry? Can we get you anything?" Sue asks as she cautiously approaches me.

I look to her, but say nothing.

"Bella, I don't want you to worry about a thing. We're going to take care of you, Sweetheart."

Still no reply.

_Oh really. You and the drugged-out bar owner are going to take care of me?_ _The druggy and the whore?_

"Bella?"

"I'm not moving in with either of you," I finally break my silence.

"Bella…"

"I don't need anyone to take care of me!" I shout and pick up the full glass that's resting on the piano top and throw it against the bar. I wail and scream, throwing any and everything I can find that isn't nailed down until I'm spent, collapsing to the floor.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Sue comforts and kneels down on the floor beside me, wrapping her arms around me, while I cry myself to sleep.

When I wake, I notice I'm curled up with a blanket wrapped around me on the leather sofa in Ben's office. There's a tray of food and something to drink on the table in front of me. I don't feel like eating. But can't deny the urges my stomach's having.

I sit up and with a shaky hand, reach for a handful of French fries and eat them one by one.

After I finish the fries, I grab the soda and drink a little to wash them down.

I can still hear discussions about me on the other side of the door, but it sounds like more voices have joined the conversation.

I peek out of the door to see who else is at the bar with Sue and Ben, and see a familiar face.

**Flashback**

_"In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bread, till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast thou taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return."_

_I stand, stoic, looking on as words are said and dirt thrown. How did I end up here again? I close my eyes tightly as I feel the tears start to escape. A picture of me, five years old standing in a similar place, flashes through my mind as I remember the same words…dust._

_I can't do this again…I can't do this again. I repeat in my head like a mantra._

_"I can't be alone." I whisper to myself._

_"You will never be alone, Bella." A soft, sophisticated voice says from behind me._

_I slowly turn my head and see the well-dressed woman standing next to me with her hand on my shoulder. I remember her from a while ago, back in Florida, coming to watch my father play._

_"I've listened to your father play numerous times. He was an exceptional man."_

_"He was an addict," I correct immediately._

_"He was a lost soul, Bella, but he loved you irrevocably."_

_I turn away from her and resume staring at the coffin in the ground._

_"Sometimes we choose a tough path, Bella. Sometimes we need someone to help steer us in the right direction. I've watched you grow up. I know how tough it was for Phil when Renee and Charlie died and he took you in. You meant everything to him."_

_"You know about my mom and dad? Who are you?" I ask, still looking ahead._

_"I'm Elizabeth, a friend of your father's," she responds kindly._

_"Charlie?" I ask, confused._

_"No sweetheart, I mean Phil, and if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call me," she finishes, holding a business card in my view. I reach out to take it and frown when she leans down and kisses both my cheeks, saying 'Bellissima' then turns to walk away._

**End of Flashback**

I remember her from the funeral. She's dressed all in black with her coppery hair pulled back neatly into a bun.

_What's she doing here?_

I open the door a little more so I can clearly hear what they're talking about.

"Are you insane? You can't just show up here trying to take a child away. She doesn't even know who you are!"

"Shut up, Sue! We can't take care of this kid. My life is not mapped out to be having teenagers tagging along and hell, she wants to take her in!"

"I will give Bella everything she could ever need or want. She will live a very full and fortunate life." Elizabeth replies.

"We can't just ship his kid off with a stranger, Ben."

"And why not? We never agreed to be parents. You and I aren't even a couple. This is the best solution for her. You heard the lady. She won't want for a thing," Ben argues.

"I don't know about this. Maybe we should call the police, report this or something? Maybe we should call child protective services?" Sue continues to be skeptical about the entire situation. My eyes widen at the thought of being reported to child protective services and being shoved into some foster home. I can't believe this is happening.

Whispering continues and this time I can't hear a thing but I do notice Elizabeth hand Ben a thick white envelope. He looks at her and digs inside, pulling out a wad of cash. I watch him nod once, and Sue's hands fly up to cover her mouth in shock.

_What the hell's going on?_

"We need to discuss this, Ben," Sue says as she watches Ben flip his fingers through the wad of cash.

"I'll give you both a moment to collect your thoughts." The woman, Elizabeth, adds and exits the club.

Once the door closes the bickering resumes. I push my way out of the door discreetly and crouch behind the bar, eavesdropping for any piece of information I can get.

"There's nothing to discuss," he says immediately and slides the cash-filled envelope into his back pocket. "We cannot keep this kid; well I can't. You can do whatever the hell you want." He waves his hand dismissively and walks in the direction of the bar to pour a drink.

"You do realize that what you're doing is illegal, Ben. You're trading a child for-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" He snaps whirling around on her, eyes blazing. "She's not my kid…not my responsibility. If that lady wants to take her and gives me a fuck load of cash to stay out of it, then that's what I'm going to do. No harm in that," he snorts and tosses the contents of the glass down his throat, in one swift movement.

"I hope you can sleep at night knowing what you've done."

"Fuck off."

"Nice attitude, Ben."

"Tell me something Sue, when did you become such a saint? And a mother you aren't, I might add."

"You son of a…"

"Tsk, tsk. Are we having a lovers quarrel?" A familiar European voice sings out, as I hear the front door bang into a wall as if it's been kicked open.

_Oh God! _

"The club's closed guys. Come back tomorrow."

The European guy just laughs at Ben's advice, and I hear the loud thump of his boots approaching, coming closer to the bar.

I sit on the floor, cowering in the corner, hoping he won't look over the top of the bar.

"I'm not here to attend your club, lad."

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Ben spits, annoyed at the guy's audacity.

His laughter continues, as I hear him walking around the club.

"Where's Bella?" He asks calmly, which causes my eyes to widen, and I bury myself deeper into the corner, trying to disappear.

"Excuse me? I don't know any, Bella." Ben lies.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps moving rapidly across the floor as if someone's running.

"Ah, ah, ah, sweetheart, where are you running to?

"Sue!" Ben yells.

"Felix, stop her!"

I hear Sue scream and a loud thump to the wooden floor.

"We don't know where Bella is," Sue pants heavily.

"Damn it, Sue. Shut up!"

I peek from around the end of the bar and see the men who, weeks ago broke into our home and threatened my father and me. There's another guy with them this time. He has platinum blonde hair, almost pure white, pulled back into a long ponytail, and he wears a permanent scowl. He's holding Sue by the throat. Ben is lying on the floor. The guy with the 'dreads' must've hit him.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Bel-la?"

I shift back into the corner and the sound of broken glass crackles under my feet.

_Shit!_

Suddenly multiple footsteps slowly move closer to where I am. My body shakes violently.

"Laurent." The huge guy calls out, "found her."

"No!" I scream when the he yanks me up by my arm.

"Bella!"

"Shut her up!" He barks at the blonde-haired guy holding Sue. I hadn't noticed before, but he's holding a gun.

"Now, now, Love. Were you hiding from me?" He smiles wickedly and strolls over to me. The way he looks at me makes my skin crawl. I know what he's capable of doing. I can feel the tears start to pool at the corner of my eyes. Slowly they spill over.

"Where's my money, Bella?" He asks coolly and with slight impatience.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. My voice is caught in my throat and my arm is in severe pain from how tightly the guy's gripping it.

"Don't make me ask twice, Love." His eyes turn cold and murderous.

"M-my f-father is dead," I stammer and squirm, trying to get him to loosen his hold.

"My condolences and may his poor junkie soul rest in peace. Now that's outta the way, where's my money?" He repeats nonchalantly.

"You're a coldhearted bastard!" Ben shouts from the floor.

"Shut up, before I put another hole in your ass!" He snaps, pulling the gun from the back of his pants, aiming it in Ben's direction.

"Now you," he says turning back to me, the gun now pointed in my face.

"I have some money!" I blurt out once my eyes focus on the weapon, scared shitless.

"That's more like it." He smirks.

"I-I h-have about three," I say shakily.

"Three what?" His eyebrows shoot up.

"Three th-thousand," I sniff.

"Three thousand! Phil owes me ten times that amount," he scoffs.

My mouth falls open in shock, and I hear Sue whimpering across the room.

_Ten times! Thirty thousand dollars!_

"Give me the money," he says annoyed, wiggling the gun at me.

I blink at him. More tears spilling over. My mind races as I replay what he just said in my head, over and over.

_Damn it! I don't have the money here. It's at the house. I can't tell him it's there!_

He's obviously already pissed that I don't have nearly enough to cover my father's debt. I can't tell him that I don't have it with me.

Hundreds of thoughts of how to get away from this guy flash through my mind. A memory about Charlie teaching me and my mother self-defense lessons comes to me. The entire experience was meant to be a serious one, but left us all laughing uncontrollably when my mother and I failed miserably. I feel a small smile tug at my lips at the memory.

"Now!" He yells, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I-I don't…It's not here!" I sob, unable to control my outburst.

"Then where is it?" He sighs, obviously becoming irritated with me.

I sniff and bow my head, tears flowing freely now. I don't have a way out. I know I have to tell him or he'll shoot me on the spot.

_If I tell him it's at the house then at least I'll have more time to think of a way out of this. I convince myself._

"Love, I'm getting impatient," he says, cocking the revolver, causing me to jump.

"It's at the house," I whisper and look up at him with pleading eyes.

"Let's go, Felix," he huffs, "I have other ways of collecting what I can't get in cash," he adds and signals to the guy holding me with a snap of his fingers. "You remember my ways don't you, Love?"

I fight and scream as they usher me toward the door.

"You sick son of a bitch! She's just a kid! Let her go!" Ben scrambles from the floor and tries to grab for me.

With a wild swing, Laurent smashes Ben across the face with the gun, causing him to crumple to the floor. Blood instantly pours from his head.

"I told you to shut the fuck up! Caius, we're going to collect what Bella owes one way or another. Finish these two off and torch the place."

I look on in horror, as I watch and hear the words from his filthy mouth.

_God help me, please!_

Is if my silent prayers are being answered, the door slams open startling all of us. A blond-haired guy stands, scanning the room showing no signs of fear or any emotion at all.

"Let her go," he says in a calm voice but the rigidness of it holds a stern warning.

Suddenly there are three guns drawn on this guy, and he doesn't even flinch.

"If he moves an inch, blow his fucking head off, Felix." Laurent orders and jerks me toward him.

What happens next is all a blur. It happens so fast. I go from being in Laurent's grasp to being pushed onto the floor. This guy manages to avoid the bullets that riddle the club and single-handedly takes out Laurent and his armed men, in a matter of seconds.

The next minute he's by my side, asking if I'm hurt in any way.

Helping me to my feet, he walks me over to one of the bar stools, and I sit there looking at Laurent and his men writhing on the floor, in pain.

_Christ he didn't even use a weapon!_

"Jasper, you and Emmett take care of this mess. I don't want any evidence left behind," Elizabeth says, emerging out of nowhere. I'm stunned.

_Did she set this up?_

He nods and a massive, dark-haired guy shows up and begins dragging Laurent and his men to the back of the club.

Once I get my thoughts and breathing under control, I remember that Ben's hurt and possibly Sue as well.

I quickly run over to see if they're alright. Sue's just a bit shaken up; Ben has a huge gash on his head but assures me that he'll be fine. I know it's a lie.

"I'll drive him to the hospital, Bella. Don't worry. Are you alright?" she asks, pulling me into her arms.

I nod vigorously and encourage her to get Ben to the hospital right away and advise that I'll wait for them to return.

After I watch Sue and Ben drive off, I realize I'm alone. I guess I knew it all along, but in the midst of everything, I was more focused on whether Sue and Ben were alright.

From behind, I can feel her eyes on me. I remember the conversation between her, Ben and Sue before all this madness erupted. I exhale and turn slightly to the side asking her the question I'm dreading to hear the answer to.

"What do you want from me?"

_**End Note: Thank you for taking the time to read. See you next chapter **____**!**_


	6. Chapter 6, More to This

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._**

**_A/N: Chapter re-edit, by foolforedward. Thank you so much!_**

**_Acacia chapter 5, More to this_**

We sit in silence at one of the tables in the club. She's asked me to sit and talk with her, yet takes her time to speak. She lights up a cigarette and drags on it slowly.

"We all need help sometimes, Bella. That's what I'm offering you."

I don't respond. I continue to stare down at my knotted fingers on the table.

"You will have everything you ever dreamed of having, Bella…security, a roof over your head. You'll attend the best schools…"

"And if I choose not to let you _help _me?"

I look up into her face; her expression never changes. She takes another pull on her cigarette and blows the smoke into the air above us.

"Your father owed a huge debt to Aro Volturi," she speaks nonchalantly, "I took care of that debt _and _his henchmen, as you can see."

_And now we arrive at some truth in all of this._

"So basically, what you're saying is that I have no choice whatsoever, no matter what I decide." I huff in exasperation.

"There's always a choice, Bella. There's just the matter of making the correct one, but I _can_ say that Aro's men's egos are bruised pretty badly, and they will be looking for revenge."

"Revenge on you. Your guys are the ones that beat them up." I add.

"Laurent seems very uh…_taken _with you, I might say."

I look at her, immediately understanding where she's going with this.

"What's your point?"

"My point is, he knows not to mess with me or anyone who is close to me, but if you're not under my care or watchful eye, he _will_ come back and make good on his threats."

"Like I said before, no choice whatsoever."

"Listen Bella, this doesn't have to be a bad thing. Plenty of girls your age, in situations such as yourself, would give anything to be in a position of moving to a nice family-oriented home. Do you want to end up in foster care?"

My head jerks up, and I immediately shake my head at her. I don't even want to contemplate the idea of going into the system. I know most cases of foster care turn out positively; but I'm sixteen, and I just can't see myself entering the system with a good outcome.

Ben and Sue return from the hospital a couple of hours later. Ben's forehead is completely bandaged, and he's clutching his midsection. Sue explains that he has a rib fracture and a slight concussion, but that he'll be fine.

After a long conversation between all of us, the next thing I know, Ben and Sue are standing at the door of the club looking guilty as sin; and I'm being driven away to my new home with Elizabeth. The blonde guy drives, and Elizabeth accompanies me in the back seat. She tries to make conversation, but I turn my head and stare unseeingly out of the window. We drive for a long time and the three occupants of the car are now pretty much silent.

After what seems like an interminable drive, the car boards a ferry at Kingston. _So, we're on our way to Seattle._ I don't ask any questions though, and no one volunteers any information. We debark the ferry at Edmonds and are once again on the road, when Elizabeth breaks the silence.

"You'll love it at my place, Bella. You'll have your own room, plenty of space. You'll have everything you could ever dream of."

_No mother and father? Maybe she's assuming the role now._

I never acknowledge her, as she continues to speak; my focus keeps shifting between all the grassy areas and the beautiful homes we pass.

_Is one of these beautiful, enormous homes where she lives…where I'm going to be living?_

"Have you ever seen homes like these, Bella?"

"A few times," I answer robotically; my eyes glance to the rearview mirror, when I sense a set of ice-blue eyes glaring at me.

The curly, blond-haired driver is the owner of those eyes; the same guy who beat the shit out of the guys who were trying to hurt me. He's silent, never uttering a word. He looks young, probably in his early twenties. He seems controlled though, as if by her.

"Well my home is three time the size of the ones you're seeing now. It has plenty of land and privacy. You'll get along with everyone," she says confidently.

"Everyone?" I ask, curious.

"Yes Bella, soon you will see exactly what I mean," she concludes and takes out a cigarette, lights it and drags on it, slowly.

My eyes return to the striking blue ones in the rearview mirror, and I wonder why the hell he's watching me so intensely?

_Shouldn't his eyes be on the fucking road?_

We pull up to a single, large gated-home that's indeed much larger than the ones I saw before. It's amazing; perfectly landscaped grounds and private, like she said. I'd noticed while we were driving, that it's not in close proximity to anything suburban.

_How will I go shopping?_

The one thing I hate doing, seems to be the one thing that I'm worried about. I don't like to shop, but suddenly the thought of not being near people and mall madness plagues me. Another thing occurs to me.

"My things…we have to go back…I don't have clothes or…"

"You will have everything you'll ever need here, my sweet," she says as the car finally comes to a stop. The blonde guy exits immediately and opens the door for Elizabeth; he waits for me to follow her.

I climb out slowly and step aside so that he can close the car door.

"Thank you," I say, curious to see if I'll get a word or elicit a reaction from of him, but he simply nods.

An identical car pulls up behind us. The huge, dark-haired guy, who was also at the club, emerges from the driver's seat and heads up the path into the house.

"Come Bella," Elizabeth holds out her hand to me, "I want to show you around."

Cautiously, I take her hand and she leads me up the path to the enormous house. I constantly check back to see if '_intense,_ _blue-eye_s' is behind us. He isn't. He busies himself unloading some bags and boxes from the trunk of her car. I wonder if there are any of my belongings in them. I can't be sure.

Once we're inside, I look around in awe and disbelief. The place is huge and sterile looking. The entrance is all marbled floors and expensive looking chandeliers.

She catches me with my head tilted back and mouth agape, like a five-year old kid who just stepped inside a colossal toy store.

"Amazing isn't it? Come, let me give you the grand tour," she says, almost excited.

She shows me the inside of the house, starting with the living room that looks like it's never been sat in. A kitchen that looks like it's never been cooked in, and a pool that looks like it's never been swum in. The whole place reminds me of a beautiful, sterile, unused prison.

_There are no pools in prison… are there?_

"This is your home now, Bella. Everything here belongs to you. I don't want you to be afraid. There is an entire staff here to get you anything you want or need…chefs, housekeepers, even grounds keepers."

"What about the driver?" I enquire without hesitation.

"Jasper?"

"Is that his name?"

She nods with a smile and explains. "Jasper is so much more than a driver, but yes he is here, at your disposal as well."

_At my disposal? What the hell does that mean?_

"You said everyone earlier?" My inquisition continues.

"It's a little quiet here at the moment. The others are out and about, but I assume they will be returning shortly. As I'm sure you noticed, we are a bit removed from the outside world so to speak."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Yes, Bella; the word is yes. It sounds better," she corrects and I frown. She looks at me, waiting with a patient look on her face, and I quickly catch on.

"I'm sorry…yes." I amend.

She gives a wistful laugh and puts her arm around me as we start walking again. "It's alright, Bella. You're a little rough around the edges, but you'll learn and it will be a fun experience teaching you. The girls are going to love you. They'll treat you like a shiny new toy…a princess Barbie," she continues as we make our way up the long staircase.

_Shiny new toy? Princess Barbie, what the fuck?_

We finally reach the top of the spiral staircase and start walking down the halls. I notice there are about six rooms. All the doors are closed.

"Your bedroom is in this wing of the house, Bella."

"Where's your room?" I quiz.

"Next door," she answers promptly.

"Next door to my room?"

"No Bella, next door to this house. I don't live here, although I am here the majority of the time. When I said this was your home, I meant it in every sense of the word…well your and the girls' home that is," she clarifies.

"Is this a group home?" I question.

"I wouldn't call it that, but there are other girls your age that live here."

"Where does Jasper live…with you?" I continue with the Q&A. Surprisingly, she never gets annoyed and always answers my questions without hesitation. This particular question, however, seems to set her into a fit of giggles, and I'm not sure why.

"You think Jasper and I are sleeping together?"

"No … I…that's…" I stammer, embarrassed. I can feel my whole face burning, and I'm sure I look ridiculous.

"Relax Bella; although you are beautiful when you blush. There is nothing for you to be embarrassed about. And to answer your question, Jasper and I are not an item and do not sleep together; but he is loyal and protective to a fault. It's his blessing and his curse," she explains before excusing herself when her phone rings.

Elizabeth receives an important phone call that she has to answer privately. Before she leaves, she points me in the direction of my room and disappears down the hall.

I stand outside the room for a brief moment, trying to ease the feeling of nervousness I'm having at seeing what's on the other side of the door. I give in and twist the knob, opening the door. I peek inside, glancing around. The room is decorated in warm tones and a huge bed, beautifully made, dominates the room. I look down and wiggle my feet, enjoying the luxury of the plush carpeting.

My laptop and printer are on a desk, ready to be set up, but nothing else in the room looks familiar to me. I sit down quietly on the bed and continue to examine my surroundings for a moment. When I tire of that, I walk over to the window and peer out. There is a magnificent view of the grounds from up here. I lower my eyes at the sound of a car approaching and see two girls getting out once they've parked. They make their way up the path to enter the house. They must be '_the girls' _Elizabeth was referring to.

Jasper, the other girls; being so far away from everyone and everything; Elizabeth…something is definitely off about this place, but I can't put my finger on it. Everything in the past week has been a whirlwind of events. I haven't had time to process how I've ended up here. I know there are far worse places for me to be, but still, it doesn't feel right.

"My camera!" I gasp as I suddenly realize it's missing and race around the room searching for it. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." I panic.

"Here she is." I hear a bell-like voice say from the doorway, and I jump in surprise. "Hi Bella, I'm Alice," says the spikey, dark-haired girl that walks over, kissing both my cheeks.

_What's with everyone and the kissing?_

"Um…hi," I respond and look over her shoulder at a blonde-haired, scowling girl. She's extremely beautiful, despite the annoyed expression that mars her features.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I rasp.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Alice, as you already know," she says, walking into the room toward me.

"You're not going to kiss my cheeks too are you? It's kind of weird," I explain.

"In your dreams, that's Elizabeth and Alice's whole thing…fake-ass French wannabe's."

I laugh, as I watch Alice perch her hands on her hips, and Rosalie roll her eyes as if she couldn't care less.

"We've met her, now let's go, Al." She says, turning on her heel and flinging her long, blonde hair over her shoulder.

"She's usually very sweet. See you later, Bella." Alice says and gives a small wave as she follows her out of the room.

_Well at least I'm not the only teenager here._

I remember that I was searching for my camera and relentlessly start looking again. I rush to the closet doors, open them and my jaw drops. It's a walk-in closet full of clothes and shoes; clothes and shoes that I'd never think of wearing. I kneel down, pick up one of the shiny red spiked heels and run my fingertips across the smooth material.

"These must be in the wrong room," I assume, dropping it back to the floor to resume my search. I tear through the clothes but come up with nothing. I finally accept that it must have been left it in my room, when they grabbed my laptop and the rest of my things.

"I've got to get out of here. I have to go back to get my camera," I say aloud, looking around for some inspiration on how to get there. Not finding any, I bolt to the door and am met by Jasper.

"You can't go back there," he says, eerily calm, stopping me in my tracks.

"So you _do_ talk," I say sarcastically.

"You can't go back," he repeats, sounding weirder than he did the first time.

"There's something I left…something you forgot to get while you were kidnapping me from my…"

He cuts me off. "You weren't kidnapped. We were helping you out of a bad situation. I'm sure whatever it is you left, can be replaced."

"It can't," I say instantly. Knowing I'm never going to win this fight, I try a different approach. "Maybe you could go back and get it for me?"

"That won't be possible," He concludes and walks away.

_Damn it!_

I have to find a way to get back home; to get my camera and possibly get the hell away from these people.

Elizabeth calls me downstairs to the living room, interrupting my thoughts. When I arrive, there is a room full of people, mostly girls, who look to be around my age. Jasper and the huge, dark-haired guy are also here. Huge guy wears a smirk that's enhanced by a faint dimple in his cheek.

_Hot._ I think and am interrupted again.

"Bella, I want to introduce you to everyone." She motions for me to come to her and I do. "I know you've met Alice and Rosalie. And this is Victoria, Tanya and Leah. There are a few others you will be meeting later. Ladies, this is Bella. I want you to make her feel at home, show her everything."

"Hello, Bella," they say in unison.

"Hi," I deadpan.

"Also, this is Emmett," she says turning towards the huge, gorgeous guy. He winks, and I feel myself blush.

"What's for dinner?" Rosalie buts in obviously bored.

"The cook has made chicken piccata, brown rice and grilled vegetables," Elizabeth announces, and I follow them as they all walk towards the kitchen.

"Again," Rosalie scoffs. "I really have a taste for pepperoni pizza."

"You don't need to eat that garbage every day of the week, Rose," Elizabeth admonishes. "The brown rice and vegetables are much healthier and better for your figure, but I feel we've had this conversation before," she finishes, as we all sit down at the large dining room table and wait to be served. I scan the table, trying to figure out exactly what type of situation this is, but to no avail.

The cook enters and quickly places plates in front of each of us. I look to the left, then the right at Jasper and Emmett sitting on either side of me. It feels strange. I swallow hard and reach for a piece of bread from the basket placed in the center of the table. I realize I'm the only one who is having bread when the room falls silent; it feels like all eyes are on me.

_What the fuck is their problem? Aren't they hungry? I know I am._

"One piece, Bella. I don't want you filling up on bread before your meal comes," Elizabeth mentions.

My hand freezes before I can bring it to my mouth, and I return it to my plate instead.

Random conversations resume and the cook returns and spoons food on each plate. I wait until I start to eat; in fear that I'd be doing something wrong, should I start ahead of anyone else.

Overall, it seems like a pretty normal family setting, but I know no one here is related. I glance back and forth between each of them, as they're laughing and talking, sharing stories about their day.

I study each of the girls' features and body language, trying to find something that makes sense to me as to why they're here.

They don't look like runaways or drug abusers. In fact, they're well groomed…hell sophisticated, not a hair out of place; flawless-skinned young girls who look a little too mature, now that I process them closely.

"My car is making a strange noise," Rosalie says, eyeing Elizabeth.

"I'll take a look at it after I'm done," Emmett answers immediately.

"Thank you," she smiles seductively at him, and I glance to see his reaction. He's smiling too.

_What the hell's going on here? Are they a couple?_

"Tanya, have you checked your schedule today? I've added two more to it," Elizabeth questions, as she sips on a glass of red wine.

"I did take a look at it, but I can't meet with Congressman Denali this week. I have an exam I need to study for, and I just don't have enough time as it is with the schedule you've set for me this week, Liz," she answers seriously.

"He's going to be disappointed, Tanya. I don't know if I can get him to..."

"Can we not talk about this right now, please?" she asks, looking in my direction.

"Fine, but we will have to discuss this later." She snaps and goes back to eating her food. This is the first time since I've been in her presence, that I witness her being annoyed.

After dinner, everyone pretty much disperses to tend to things they have to do. I watch from the living room window, while Emmett works on Rosalie's car. She flirts with him the entire time.

"She'll never give up," Alice says, coming to stand beside me, watching them as well.

"Are they…?" I scrunch my face trying to phrase my words. Thank heaven I don't' have to elaborate much. Alice understands my question and explains.

"She likes him, but they aren't a couple."

"He looks like he likes her too," I reply.

"I think he does, but we aren't allowed to date the help," she finishes and takes off upstairs.

_The help?_

I turn and continue watching Rosalie and Emmett. The way he looks at her is so intense, and her eyes shine when she looks back at him. It reminds me of the way my parents looked at each other. They may not be allowed to date, but I'm certain there's more to it than that; something odd is sure as hell going on here, and I for one, am going to find out what it is. I'm getting out of here as soon as everyone in the house is out of the way.

Emmett and Rosalie come in, and I hear her offer to make him some chocolate chip cookies as a thank you for fixing her car. He accepts and follows her into the kitchen, but not before placing the keys to her car on the table in the foyer.

I look to make sure that they haven't noticed me and quickly dash for the keys, my miracle to escaping this place. I shove them in my jeans pocket and race upstairs to my room to wait.

When nightfall comes, I'm anxiously sitting on the bed, knees bouncing. I haven't thought much about how I'm going to find my way back home, or where I'm going to go once I have my camera; but I do remember the money Phil gave me, and that it should be enough to at least give me a start.

Everyone has retired to the bedrooms except for Emmett and Rosalie. I have my suspicions as to where they are. I pull back my curtain and look down at Rosalie's car. I hope they won't report the car as stolen. It's an expensive car, a white corvette.

_Christ, couldn't she have something like a station wagon or something outdated?_

I wait until Elizabeth leaves the house and make my way downstairs. All the lights are off and the staff is gone for the night. Jasper's nowhere in sight, and I see this as my opportunity to leave.

In a matter of seconds I'm on the road without a clue as to where I'm driving. It's a good thing I'm an experienced driver and understand road signs well, and I soon realize that the house I left is just outside of Bothell. I follow the marked road signs back to Edmonds, which is only a short distance away. I make it onto a ferry and disembark at Kingston. I sigh thankfully at the distance I've put behind me and get onto the 101 and make my way back to Forks.

_Good, I got away!_

I'm about 20 minutes from my destination, when I see the lights of a police car flashing, and I'm instantly nervous. He signals for me to pull over, and I know that I've been caught.

_Shit!_

When I stop, instead of him asking to see my license and registration, he tells me that a huge fire has caused a detour up ahead. He cautions me to be careful, and I thank him and am on my way.

I exit the road I'm on and follow the designated detour; after a short while, I see that I'm only a short distance from my house. How lucky for me that the detour road actually gets me home sooner.

"I never knew about this way before." I admit aloud.

I can smell the smoke in the air and hear the sirens of fire engines getting closer. I'm two blocks away from home, when I notice that the fire is extremely close to my neighborhood. The closer I get, the more visible the smoke and flames become.

"Is that my house?"

I stop the car and jump out. A fireman stops me before I can advance further. "You can't go any further young lady."

"That's…this…it's my..." I say, weakly, my legs start to tremble.

"Bella, come now. Listen to him, you can't go any further," a familiar voice startles me, and I whirl around.

"Jasper? How…"

"I'll keep her safe," he says to the fireman, who nods and goes back to assist with the fire.

"I told you not to come back here," Jasper says looking at me, annoyed.

"You said I couldn't." I correct him. I turn to look at my home burning from the inside out. "Oh, God," I whisper in shock. I can hear the firefighters randomly discussing that this fire appears to be connected to the one at Club Twilight and that it's the job of an arsonist.

"Arson?"

"Now it will be as if you never existed," Jasper whispers in my ear and leads me away, back to Elizabeth's.

* * *

_**~~FFA~~**_

**_A/N: What do you guys think? Creepy, huh? Things will come together more in the next chapter. In the meantime please review and ask me anything Oh! And Edward is back next chapter and we'll hear things from his POV ;)._**


	7. Chapter 7, She's Gone

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: This is a re**__**–**__**edited chapter, beta'd by the wonderful foolforedward. **_

_**Ok, now this chapter gives insight into Edward's thoughts about Bella, from their first meeting through to the present chapter. (In case anyone is wondering, Edward's parents' gave Jake a home. Details will be revealed in later chapters.) Enjoy.**_

_**FFA chapter 6, She's gone.**_

_**EPOV**_

I wake early on Sunday morning. It's not out of the ordinary for me. I'm always up early on Sunday's, usually to attend morning mass with my mother.

This morning is different though. I'll be seeing _her _later, three o'clock at the meadow, which makes today seem brighter than it would normally be.

She's been on my mind ever since the first time I saw her; wide-eyed and feisty, but it's all a show. Something behind those wide, dark eyes tells me that she's shy and guarded.

There's been something between us from the first time we met, a spark or some sort of connection. I can't make sense of it. She affects me so easily, and I don't understand why, nor do I want to know. I just know that I _have _to know her.

Her name, Bella, it means beautiful in Italian, but she's so much more than just beautiful.

Her beauty goes without saying, she's also quick-witted and obviously bright. I long to hear her snarky humor. I wonder if she has any idea how special she truly is.

It's been a few weeks since she ran into me, literally, and I thought I would never see her again. Imagine my surprise, when I noticed her walking down the hall at school. I wanted to say something to her then, but she looked like she didn't really want to be there and I, for one, could relate. If not for football, I would probably have already dropped out. That would be the surest way to piss my father off.

Football is his life and he's living his dream through me. He's an ex-pro bowler, who suffered a career-ending injury and hasn't seemed to make peace with that.

He's tough, expecting nothing but the best from me, and I don't mean academically. He couldn't give a fuck about that.

It doesn't matter to him that I've been on the honor roll for three years straight, working on my fourth. He doesn't give a shit, that I'm being named class valedictorian, or that I have the third highest GPA in the state. It hasn't even occurred to him, that I'm being offered scholarships to top colleges like Dartmouth and Harvard for reasons other than being such a good quarterback.

My mother tries reasoning with him to listen to my ideas, my dreams, but it's a lost cause. Don't get me wrong; I love playing football, but I have other dreams. Football doesn't define who I am. Although, at this point in my life, it's all he'll accept my focus to be on.

I have no social life outside of the sport. I don't date, I rarely go to parties, and I hardly ever have company over.

"Socialization breaks focus," he says. "Girls are a distraction," he argues and my all-time favorite, "No one has your best interest at heart, except for me." These are the things he preaches, day in and day out.

_If only he knew, that I am in now way, interested in the girls who show interest in me. _

Bella's the only one who makes me want to think about a female in that way, and this is why I'm up early this morning. She's agreed to meet me in the meadow today.

She knows, as I do, how special it is. It's the perfect place for us to get to know each other.

I jump out of bed, shower and get dressed. I race downstairs and am greeted by my mother making breakfast.

"Three eggs scrambled with bacon, toast and orange juice, just the way you like," she sings.

"Oh shit, Mom, I'm sorry I can't this morning. I have something important to do."

She raises an eyebrow at my obvious slip and continues piling food on my plate.

"Uh huh," she quips, "what's her name?"

"What?" I ask, surprised and a bit embarrassed.

"I said, what's her name? You're skipping mass and breakfast this morning, and I know how important it is for you to maintain your weight so; What. Is. Her. Name?"

"Her name's Bella." I can see her excitement peak. "Mom, don't get all mushy over this. We're just hanging out and if Dad finds out…."

"He won't hear about it from me. You have to experience new things, have some fun outside of football, Edward. Meet girls and fall in love. It's a part of life."

"Thanks, mom," I say in relief.

She's right. I'm tired of my life revolving around a sport.

"You're welcome honey but at least take some bacon and a piece of toast. I don't want you passing out on the street from lack of nourishment," she says, shoving a piece of bacon in my mouth and wrapping the toast in a napkin, to go. "If there's a date number two, I want to meet her," she whispers after kissing my cheek.

My mother's a hopeless romantic. She can't wait for the day that I bring a girl home, saying I'm madly in love. After encountering Bella, I'm starting to understand why she can't wait for that day.

I leave the house early to grab a few things for my day in the meadow. I don't want to overdo it since technically it isn't a date, but I have an idea of some things that she might enjoy while we're there.

I noticed how she admired flowers, and decide that I'll try to impress her with my knowledge of them. I've spent countless hours in the meadow and have become fascinated by its beauty, so much so, that I began researching the different varieties.

I think about grabbing us a quick lunch as well, nothing major, just something we can snack on while we get to know each other. Once I leave the house, I stop at a nearby deli and pick up a couple of sandwiches, bottled water and cokes in case she doesn't like one or the other.

The rain decides to take a break for the day, and I'm glad. I return home and go to my room, plug in my iPod and decide to take a nap before I head out to meet her.

I fall asleep with the vision of her face; the last thing I remember.

_Brown hair, brown eyes; lips so perfect and full, so wet. Green eyes travel from brown to those perfect lips, focusing on the way they move when she talks. She's drenched from the rain. Wisps of hair stick to the side of her porcelain skin, enticing me to reach out and brush it away from her face. _

_So beautiful!_

_My eyes travel further to the low cut of her shirt, lingering on the swell of her breasts. She's soaked from the rain. A gentleman would offer her his shirt so she can dry off, but the coldness of the rain make her nipples perk up in a way that tells the gentleman in me to shut the fuck up; to just enjoy the view, so I do._

_What I wouldn't give to be right there, gently biting and tasting the sweet skin visible to my eyes. Fuck I'm hard. Can she sense it? I want badly to reach down and palm my dick but I'm a gentleman…I think. I'm not like most of the guys my age or those I hang around with, but I'm a man, nonetheless. _

_I watch as she shifts in the seat next to me, obviously from nerves. Her hands rest in between her legs… at the apex of her thighs, and I damn near salivate. What I wouldn't give to be those hands. _

_She's driving me crazy. _

_All we talk about is football, but my mind is on what it would feel like to touch her there, where her hands rest._

_I feel like a pervert but it's warranted, I guess. _

_I've never wanted a girl this badly before. Nothing she's doing is intended to be sexual, yet to me it is. I'm so screwed._

"Mmm," I feel myself moan, coming out of my slumber. Instinctively my hand rubs my erection, and I notice the wet spot that's formed.

"Fuck," I swear and rest my head back, deep into my pillow, as I think about the dream I just had.

"What are you doing to me?" I wonder out loud.

Finally, I get out of bed and head for the shower; again.

It's about one o'clock and I decide to get ready and head to the meadow. I'd thought she would call, but she hasn't done so. Since I'm supposed to meet her there, I think I'll just arrive early and clear my head some.

Three o'clock comes and goes, and she doesn't show, she doesn't call. I send her a text, but she doesn't reply.

_Maybe something happened. Maybe I should drive to her house… no that would be weird._

I sit in the meadow until five, waiting for her but it's obvious she isn't coming. I look over at the Acacia bush she became transfixed on when we first met here, and walk over to it. I gently pluck one of its flowers and sit it on the fallen tree trunk where we sat before… a discreet gesture to show I had been here waiting, should she show up later. Soon, I gather up everything I brought with me and return to my car.

She's been on my mind constantly since that day. About a week later, I decide to text her and tell her that I'm not upset that she stood me up. Surprisingly, she responds and I think there's hope that she feels the same way I do. Texting isn't enough for me. I want to hear her voice. I decide to throw caution to the wind and call her. I'm shocked when she answers.

It feels so good to hear her voice. I've come to fall in love with the deep, raspiness of its tone. I'm lying in bed talking to her, and every word she says stirs something inside of me. Even the way she says 'bullshit.'

I ask her to go out with me, officially this time, and I make her promise to call me even if she decides she doesn't want to. I'm praying that she wants to.

The day arrives and once again, no Bella.

The next morning I linger in bed; something I never do. I just can't get Bella off my mind. I know I'll see her at school this morning and am obsessing about a way to approach her; or whether I should approach her at all. I glance over at the clock and it's flashing 7:34 am.

_Fuck! I'm going to be late, _I think but remain tucked under the covers. It'll be the first time in my four years of high school that I'm late.

Minutes later, there's a sharp tapping on my bedroom door. My father doesn't wait for me to give him the okay to come in, as he immediately shoves open the door and stands fastening the cuff of his shirt.

"Is there a problem?" He asks irritably.

"No…why do you ask?" I reply, knowing full well the answer to my own question. He raises both of his eyebrows at me and flips his wrist over to quickly check his watch.

"It's almost eight. You're going to be late for school. Your mother sent me up to check on you, she assumed you were sick or something."

"I'm not sick."

"Good, then I want you downstairs in the next twenty minutes. You know how much I hate lateness. It breaks-

"... focus, I know," I jump in and finish the sentence that's been drilled into my brain since I was five.

"Twenty minutes, Edward," is his curt reply as he turns on his heel and walks out, leaving the door wide open, ruining my plans of getting comfortable once again.

Reluctantly, I lazily throw the covers off and clamber out of bed, making my way across the room to get showered and dressed.

About twenty minutes later, I enter the kitchen. My mother's making breakfast as usual, and my father seems to have already left for the day.

As a scout for the team he once played for, he's still a big part of football, even though his career ended so abruptly. The organization respects him, as do a lot of people outside of it.

I still remember what he was like when the doctor told him he would never play again; a torn ACL solidified that.

It nearly killed him and ruined our family. He barely got out of bed. When he did, he was a bastard to be around. He drank heavily and hardly shaved or showered. It was torture for me and my mother to see him that way. He was broken.

My mother threatened to leave him if he didn't snap out of his depression. Although she would never have left, she used it as a scare tactic. It worked. She means everything to him and losing her wasn't an option.

My parents have been together since high school. They were high school sweethearts. My father was an arrogant womanizer. My mom was the opposite; shy, a bookworm and always steered clear of guys like my father. He pursued her relentlessly, until she gave in, and they fell in love.

They dated off and on throughout his first couple of years in college. He proposed when he was drafted to the pros in his junior year, and she said yes. Three years later, I was born.

At first my father wasn't too thrilled about my mother being pregnant. I overheard them telling the story at a dinner party once. It wasn't until I was born, that he became overjoyed with having a son that he could mold to follow in his footsteps.

By the time I took my first steps, which was at nine months, I knew what a football was and what it was for. At the age of one I was learning to throw a pass. Hard to believe, but true. I was a bit advanced for my age as a toddler, intellectually and physically; at least that's what my parents tell me.

The minute I was old enough my father wanted me to attend every game he played, even the road games. My mother was totally against it, stating that I wasn't allowed to miss school for games.

It was easy to attend the home games since she's a stay-at-home mom. She's the best at it, making sure we're both taken care of properly. She took a break from college when she was pregnant with me, in the hope of finishing one day. She gave up her dream of being a physician's assistant to take care of her family. She tells me that she wouldn't have done it any other way, but deep down, I think she has some regrets. She'll never admit to it though.

My mother loves my father and always puts on a brave face, but inside, I know she suffered. She hated the whole hanging out with, and alternating with the other players' wives to host dinner parties. All the things that are associated with being a player's wife.

The lavish lifestyle we lived was…. definitely comfortable. My father thought that it was enough to keep her satisfied and not wonder about what could have been, had she stayed and finished school.

The fabulous house, cars and money had a price. Along with it came the rumors of partying, drinking, drugs and of course the women. All of which, my mother turned a blind eye to.

She knew it was all true, especially the stories about the women. She knew he cheated numerous times. He couldn't hide it. It was all over his face when he came home from a road game, acting nicer than usual, and that was always accompanied by some ridiculously expensive diamond or something; a sure admission of his guilt, although he would never admit to anything.

If there is one thing I learned from my father's experience in sport, it's to never be like him.

As I enter the kitchen my mom greets me with a kiss to the forehead. She's so predictable at times.

"I'm not sick, mom," I reassure her and take a seat, quickly eating the food she piles on my plate.

"Just checking," she chuckles. "Eating today are we?"

I nod and continue scarfing down my food. I know I don't have much time before I'll be late for my first period class, and I want to avoid the obvious question.

"Is Jake skipping breakfast this morning, do you know?"

I look at her and simply shrug.

"Goodness, I hardly see him these days. You two need to slow down with the football and take some time for yourselves," she says, shaking her head in despair. "Speaking of which, please slow down before you choke, Edward."

"Can't," I mumble with my mouth full, "gonna be late." I finish eating and stand up from the table. I rinse off my empty plate and drain the glass of milk that I'm holding. Walking over to my mom, I kiss her cheek before heading to the door. I don't give her a chance to reciprocate. I grab my backpack at the door and turn the knob, preparing to walk out.

"How did the date go?" She asks and I freeze. This, in part, is the reason why I'm in such a rush to get out of the house. The last thing I want is for her to feel sorry for me after being stood up. So I give the only answer I can.

"It was good. Can we talk about it later though, Mom. I'm running late. I love you," I rush out in one breath and exhale once I'm out of her eyesight, and the front door closes behind me. Lying seems like the easiest way to go, but I feel like shit as soon as I say it. I just don't want to see that look of 'my poor baby' on her face.

When I drive into the school parking lot, I immediately look around for Bella or a sign of the car she sometimes drives, but see neither. I figure she must already be inside at her first period class.

I don't have a chance to exit the car properly, before my eyes lock with some of the cheerleaders who are heading in my direction. I don't want to be rude or deal with them at the moment. My mother always taught me to be a gentleman, so to honor what she taught me, I give them a friendly wave and hurry into the building; watching their faces fall when I walk in the opposite direction.

I have just enough time to get to my locker before class, or so I think, until the bell rings throughout the hallway.

_Fuck! Oh well so much for perfection._

Since I'm already late, I decide to stop by Bella's class and somehow mouth to her to meet me on the field at lunchtime. Once I show up, I peek inside and see that her seat is empty.

_Damn it! Where the hell is she?_

Dejected, I walk to my first period and watch as everyone looks at me like I'm an alien.

"Mr. Cullen, late I see." Mr. Banner peers at me over top of his wire rims with distaste. "Must be a good reason?" His tone is accusatory.

"It is." I simply state and open my notes and pick up where he left off.

The rest of the week goes by pretty much the same; me thinking about Bella, waiting for her in the parking lot, then at her first period class. I've been late four times this week. I'm sure to get chewed out by my coach, which will cause my father to blow his fucking top.

I finally confess to my mother that Bella never showed up at the meadow, and that I've been leaving her messages and texting her, with no reply. I tell her that she hasn't been in school all week, and I'm thinking about showing up at her house to see if she's alright. She warns me that would be a bad idea and urges me to wait a few more days before I do anything serious like that. This is one of the few times I decide not to take my mother's advice. I can't take it any longer. Things are starting to feel a bit strange.

I get the idea to go to the counselor's office to ask about her, and to see if I can find out anything. However, the counselor's office is locked and empty as I look through the window. Instead, Angela Weber is working her free period at the desk outside Ms. Cope's office.

_Even better. _I ponder, as a plan creeps into my mind.

Angela is cool, not like most of the females at school, although I seem to have the same effect on her as the rest. I don't understand the girls in this school. I guess I'm an okay looking guy and the quarterback status helps a lot, but I'm not the only guy at school. I don't understand what they see in me, outside of football.

"Edward, hi!"

"Angela, hey how's it going?"

"Good. Are you here to see Ms. Cope because she's in a meeting," she offers before I have a chance to answer. I think for a second about how I want to go about this then I start.

"Actually, I'm here to see you, Ang," I say with a smirk that I hear the girls love to see. God only knows why.

At the mention of the impromptu nickname I use, her eyes widen, and she nervously chews on her bottom lip.

"What did you want to see me about?" She questions anxiously. I lean down closer to her and drop my voice just above a whisper when I reply.

"Do you know the new girl, Bella? She has a few classes with you."

"Yeah, I know Bella…. not very well, but we've said hi once or twice. Her name's Bella Swan…. why do you ask?" She frowns.

_It's now or never, Cullen._

"Bella promised to let me borrow her notes from bio-chem, but she's been out all week." Her eyebrows rise, waiting for me to get to the point. "I was wondering if you could give me her address, so I can stop at her house to get them from her?"

Her confused look turns to one of slight amusement and disbelief. I realize this isn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"Edward," she giggles, "bio-chem notes? Everyone knows you're the smartest guy in school. Besides, if you need the notes you could borrow mine," she says cheerfully.

_Okay genius, think fast!_

I lean down closer to whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear our conversation. I don't want either one of us getting into trouble.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Angela. I'm a little worried about Bella. You see, she and I were supposed to meet to hang out the other day, but she didn't show and now she's been absent from school all week. I just want to stop by her house to see if she's okay."

"You were supposed to hangout… like…. on a date?"

_Shit!_

The last thing I want is her blabbing all over the school that I asked Bella out. The entire student body will be gossiping, making Bella feel awkward.

I give the only answer I can.

"Something like that. Angela, please? I just want to make sure she's fine."

She glances around quickly and with a couple of strokes on the keyboard, she begins writing down Bella's info, handing it to me.

"Angela thanks. I owe you," I say happily, quickly folding the paper and sprint out of the building, on my way to practice. I jump in my car and open the folded piece of paper with Bella's address on it and smile. I refold it and tuck it back into my pocket. Going to see Bella will have to wait. Right now I'm going to be late for practice, and I know that's unacceptable.

The next day after school I find myself less than two minutes away from Bella's address. Needless to say, I feel a little nervous and excited to see her. She'll probably be pissed that I just showed up without her inviting me, but I've already planned to turn on the charm so she won't be too upset.

Turning the last corner, I pull up to the front of her house…. or at least what I thought was her house. My jaw drops and I fumble, trying to get the piece of paper with her address, out of my pocket.

I mouth the numbers as I read and look in the direction of the house.

_This can't be right. Maybe Angela wrote down the wrong address? _I question myself, trying to make some sense of what's going on.

There are two police cars parked in front of her house, and the officers are stretching crime tape across the front of the lawn. Her house looks to be demolished by what had obviously been a fire.

Shocked, I climb out of my car and stare at the rubble that now decorates a lawn, which I assume, used to be properly landscaped before this disaster struck.

I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. All sorts of eerie thoughts flood my head.

_What if she's hurt…. her family?_

Images of a severely burned Bella in agonizing pain flash through my mind, and I feel the blood drain from my face.

Robotically, I step closer to the remains of her home and am stopped by the police officer who approaches me.

"I'm afraid I can't permit you to go any further, son," he announces with a hand up.

"What…. happened?" I try swallowing the lump that's formed in my throat, dreading the answer.

_Maybe he won't tell me. Maybe he'll say it's a private matter that he can't speak about. Maybe…._

"Arson," he answers curtly.

"_Arson!" _I exclaim in a stunned whisper.

He looks annoyed to be discussing the subject with me. "Did you know the family that lived here, son?"

_What does that mean? Are they dead? Of course the house is unlivable due to the fire, but…._

I shake my head in response, unable to find the words to speak.

"I-I mean…. I go to school with the girl who lives … lived here." It sounds like a question instead of a reply; one I'm uncertain of.

_God, arson!_ I repeat in my head.

"Is she … is she ok?" I ask, finally making direct eye contact with him.

"We still have the forensic detectives searching the place for any type of remains but from the looks of it, no one could've survived this. Damn shame too. I hear she just buried her father less than a week ago," he concludes, shaking his head sorrowfully and walks away.

My eyes water. The feelings I'm experiencing are gut wrenching. She's gone.

I look at the paper in my hand containing her name and address, slowly crumpling it in my palm.

_Bella._

She's gone.

* * *

_**~~FFA~~**_

_**End Note: Poor Edward. I know...Let me know your thoughts.**_


	8. Chapter 8, Frenemies

_**Disclaimer: **__** I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Falling for Acacia is back!**__** Foolforedward has been working on this and now I can begin to give it the attention it deserves. Thank you everyone for your patience.**_

_**It's been a while so I will recap. Last Chapter:**_

_**Edward finally decides to pay Bella a visit to find out why she's been standing him up. He finds out Bella's father died and her house burned to the ground, assuming she's dead. He's crushed.**_

_**In the meantime Bella has been "rescued" by Elizabeth and has moved into her very strange home, where she meets the rest of the "girls." She immediately feels uncomfortable around everyone and runs away back to Forks. In hopes of retrieving some important possessions and moving on, she attempts to return to her home, but is devastated to find out it's been torched by an arsonist. Jasper shows up just as she finds this out to return her back to Elizabeth's.**_

_**FFA Chapter7, Frenemies **_

_**BPOV**_

We're driving in complete silence, and I have a ton of questions I want answered. I don't give a shit if I'm crossing some line or speaking out of turn. He's going to give me some answers.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Know what; that you left or that you would actually have the balls to steal Rosalie's car?"

"More than five words, I'm impressed," I say sarcastically.

"You could've gotten yourself killed. Is that what you want?"

"By coming home to get my camera? That seems a little exaggerated, don't you think?"

"A couple of weeks ago you were nearly raped by two men…."

"How do you know…" I try interrupting but he ignores me and continues.

"And you were nearly raped by the same two men again; yet you still don't grasp the fact that Elizabeth and I are protecting you."

The whole time he berates me, his voice never changes tone.

"Is that why you burned down my house? You thought you were protecting me? Arson… who does that? Why did you feel the need to torch my home?"

"Your home is with us now," he concludes and doesn't speak another word.

Arguing with him isn't going to work. I need to find a different way to get what I need from him. After a few moments of silence, I try a gentler approach.

"Jasper?" I say softly and for a brief second his head turns to me, shocked to hear me use his name. He quickly turns his focus back to the road.

"What is it?" He answers, obviously annoyed.

"What does Elizabeth want with me?"

He scoffs and shakes his head with a slight smirk.

"If I were you, my concern would be more targeted towards what Rosalie will do to you if she finds out that you've stolen her car. You do not want to get on her bad side…. trust me."

_So much for the gentler approach!_

"I didn't think I would be seeing either of you again," I mumble under my breath.

"I bet you didn't," he scoffs once again. "You know, after all you've been through in your young life, one would think you'd have learned a lesson or two. If it wasn't for Elizabeth you would probably be dead by now. She just wants to protect you."

"I don't need or want anyone's protection; least of all from some stranger. And I'm smart enough to know that nobody does anything for free in this world. My father taught me that," I snap, frustrated.

"Which one…. the junkie you loved so much or the cop?" he asks sarcastically.

_The bastard! Who the hell does he think he is?_

I gape at him in shock. Firstly, I can't believe he has the audacity to say the things he just said, and secondly how does he know about Charlie?

"You think you're smart?" He asks, pausing not to wait on a response from me, but to let the words linger in the air. "So far, the only thing I've noticed that's smart about you, is your big mouth."

"At least I'm not dumb enough to be ordered around like a robot," I reply sardonically and cross my arms over my chest like a child.

I feel the car pick up speed. I glance to the side, looking at his face to see if my words left an impression and they obviously did.

_Good! Screw him, the jerk._

His jaw is tight, and I can see the scowl that's set on his face. He's pissed off. The car keeps accelerating, and his hands grip the steering wheel roughly.

I feel the sudden urge to buckle my seat belt.

"What are you doing?" I ask, looking at him like he's a madman. "You're going to kill us!"

"You think you're so tough?" He hisses. "We're going to see just how tough you are."

_What the hell does he mean by that?_

The car comes to a screeching halt, and I jerk forward.

"Are you out of your fucking skull! You could've killed us."

I watch as he roughly shifts the gear into park and begins unbuttoning his shirt.

"What…what are you doing?" I stammer and look on with wide eyes, as all the buttons are undone. He smirks condescendingly at me and continues pulling the shirt from his muscular body.

_Oh God! What's he going to do to me?_

Flashes of him roughly undoing his pants next, dragging me to the back seat and violating me, go through my head.

I'm ripped from those horrid thoughts as he leans in close, reaches over and pins my back to the passenger door.

_He's going to rape me right here in the front seat! _

"No!" It's not a scream, more a stern plea. His face twists in confusion for a brief moment, as he unlocks my door and leans back into his side of the car.

"Get out," he says, in a low, angry voice. He hands me the shirt he's taken off.

"What?" I gasp and blink rapidly, not sure I heard him correctly.

"Get the fuck out!" he yells, causing me to flinch so hard, the back of my head hits the window.

_Is he serious? He wants me to get out here?_

With a quick glance, I survey my surroundings and look around the dark and deserted road. It's eerily quiet; not a car in sight, not a sound to be heard.

_Would he really leave me out here in the middle of nowhere, to be attacked by wild animals?_

It's beginning to rain. I have no money and nowhere to go.

"No," I respond shakily. He has me scared shitless, but there's no way I'm getting out of the car. He'll have to forcefully remove me.

"Scared are you? I thought you didn't need anyone to protect you. Get out of the car and take this," he says gesturing to his shirt, "you're going to need it; it's all I have to offer you."

I look at his pissed off expression and realize I'm going to have to do some major apologizing.

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

"I don't give a rat's ass. I'm done with this shit. Elizabeth can send Emmett after you, but I'm done."

"You can't just leave me here!" I shriek.

He closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as if at war with his feelings. "I want you to be quiet until we get back to Elizabeth's. Is that clear?"

I nod and quickly hand his shirt back. He snatches it and throws it on the back seat. Huffing irritably, he pulls off the side of the road en route back to my new home.

I comply with the whole 'keeping my mouth shut' order. I figure dealing with Elizabeth after she finds out I ran away will be easier than dealing with him. In fact, she'll sugar coat her annoyed feelings with double cheek-kisses and words like _Bellisima._

We arrive back at the house, parking in the very same spot I took the car from. Walking up to the front door, he puts his finger to his lips in a shushing signal and carefully unlocks the door. All the lights are dimmed, and no one seems to be wise to the fact that I was missing.

Placing Rose's car keys back in their original spot, he silently urges me to follow him into the kitchen. Once we're inside, I watch as he pulls items from the refrigerator.

"Have a seat," he says motioning to the island.

"I'm not hungry," I reply instantly, sitting on the stool.

"I wasn't offering," he admits and continues to roughly throw together the sloppiest sandwich I've ever seen. When he's done, he goes to the knife block, pulling one out swiftly. The noise the blade makes slicing through the air is enough to give me chills. I swallow hard as I watch him grab a plate and butcher the sandwich in two, sliding the plate with half in my direction. He takes a bite out of the other half.

"I thought you weren't offering?"

"I wasn't. Eat it. You'll learn fast not to shut down the perks around here."

I look at him cautiously, trying to make sense of some of the things he's said to me.

_What does he mean by that?_

He raises his eyebrows, waiting for me to pick up the sandwich.

"I didn't see you wash your hands," I say sarcastically and pick it up, taking a bite.

_Damn this good._ I think, but don't dare to pay him the compliment out loud.

He smirks in satisfaction, fully aware that I'm enjoying the sandwich. Pulling up a stool, he sits across from me, and we continue eating in awkward silence.

After grabbing two bottles of soda from the fridge, he reaches down beside him and rummages through a bag.

"I have something for you."

I pause in drinking my soda and frown at his words.

_What the hell can he possibly have for me?_

My question is soon answered when he places what he was searching for, on the kitchen island.

"My camera!" I gasp and grab it, checking to make sure it's indeed mine.

"When did you…. "

"You have what you were willing to nearly get yourself killed over now."

I blink at him, confused, wondering when and why he did such a thing for me after the trouble I've caused him.

"Thank you," I respond instead of questioning.

"Does this mean you'll promise to stay put now?"

I nod and smirk, "for now."

* * *

I'm woken from a blissful sleep by some undecipherable noise.

_Man, this bed is comfortable__, __more comfortable than usual._

I snuggle down into the fluffy warmth; not wanting to wake up, but my traitorous eyes begins to flutter open once they register the sunlight streaming into the room. For a brief moment I forget where I am, until I look around and realize that the comfortable bed is not my own.

I sigh and blink over at the alarm clock on the dresser. It's ten a.m. I'm shocked that I was allowed to sleep so late.

The minute those thoughts are formulated; there's a knock at the door.

"Of course, I mutter, "It's open," I shout across the room.

Alice pops her head in with an excited look on her face. "Get up. It's shopping day," she announces then shuts the door yelling, "ten minutes."

Grumpily, I climb out of bed, and grab a sweatshirt and jeans from a drawer. Thank God the underwear I pull from the second drawer is modest enough, although I feel a bit awkward that someone's shopped for underwear for me.

I shower and dress and head downstairs to see Rose and Alice waiting by the door.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Rose asks crossly.

I look at both of them and instantly feel out of place. Alice is wearing some sort of baby doll peasant top with tights to match and ballet flats. Her nails complement the sparkly headband that pushes her brown spiky, cropped hair back from her angelic face.

Both girls are gorgeous in their own way. Rose, although dressed more casually, looks just as jaw dropping. She's snug in a pair of fitted jeans and an oversized Dartmouth sweatshirt that hangs loosely, baring her shoulder. She's paired this with open toed sandals. Her hair is piled on top of her head in a sloppy bun, and a pair of designer shades hides her hazel eyes. Even though I can't see her eyes, the pout on her lips tell me clearly that she's annoyed.

"You look fine, Bella," Alice smoothes over. "Besides that's what today is for."

"What...what do you mean?" I twist the bottom of my sweat jacket nervously.

"You'll see. Here, take this," she clarifies and holds out her hand to me.

"What is it," I ask, unwrapping the napkin she's handed me.

"It's the best blueberry scone you'll ever taste in your life. Trust me." She winks, handing me a Styrofoam cup.

"I don't like coffee," I say immediately, which grants me a huff from Rose.

"It's hot chocolate, Bella. It's the best."

"You better take advantage of the perks now, honey." Rose chimes in. "Elizabeth will be watching you like a hawk."

I swallow hard, not understanding what she means and bite into the scone. I've never had one before, but damn if it isn't delicious, the hot chocolate too.

"Can we leave now? I have things to do."

"Don't be so grumpy, Rose, come on, Bella." Alice links her arm with mine, ushering me out of the door. We follow Rose to her car and climb in, me in the backseat, while Alice takes the front.

"I could've sworn I had a full tank of gas, when I parked last night." Rose mentions, lifting her sunglasses to take a closer look at the fuel gauge.

I glance around nervously, recalling last night's events.

After Alice convinces her that she's imagining things, we're on our way, driving for what seems like forever. It doesn't seem to bother them in the least. The conversation they're having is proof of that.

"I cannot believe you slept with him, Rose!" Alice gasps.

"I didn't have sex with him, dummy. We just…slept. He held me the entire night," Rose says in a breathy tone.

I'm sure they're talking about Emmett. Rose has a hard exterior, but it seems to vanish when it comes to him, whether in his presence or just speaking of him.

"Well, you better not let Elizabeth catch you '_sleeping'_ with Emmett or else–"

"She's not going to catch me, besides you should be more concerned about your '_late night chats'_ with Jasper."

"Jasper and I just talk." Alice explains.

"Yeah, until it comes time to fuck," Rose chuckles.

'You're so rude."

"And you're in denial. You want him; badly."

I listen to them bicker back and forth about Alice wanting Jasper. I scoff to myself and roll my eyes.

_He's a prick anyway. What does she see in him? Now that Emmett guy is gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as Edward. _

I wonder what he's doing at this very moment. I wonder if he's noticed that I'm gone, does he care? He's probably given up on me, now that I've stood him up twice.

Wrapped up in my own thoughts, I don't realize that the car has stopped until Rose and Alice are climbing out, and they wait impatiently for me to do the same.

_More goddamn shopping! _ I shudder at the thought. I clamber out and notice where we're parked.

"I thought we were going shopping?" I look at them in confusion.

"We are, but first it's make over time." Alice smiles mischievously.

_Crap!_

With me protesting the entire way, they usher me into a beauty salon. A woman named Irina greets us and takes my hand, leading me to a salon chair.

"Elizabeth said you were beautiful, but she didn't clarify just how attractive you are. I'm Irina. Don't worry, I'm going to make you look amazing," she says placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Irina, is Gianna available? I could use a quick manicure," Rose says and seats herself at one of the tables.

"She's in the back. She'll be back in a moment. What about you, Al?"

"Not today. I'm good." She holds up her hands, wiggling her fingers to show off her nails.

_God, they're all so pampered and perfect._ I'm quickly draped in a plastic cape and adjusted in a chair to a comfortable level. Irina gently rakes her fingers through my hair.

"Ali, what exactly does Elizabeth expect?" Irina asks, as she continues to fluff out my hair.

"She wants you to keep it soft, natural, with long layers, maybe a few highlights?" Alice suggests as she joins Irina's inspection of my hair.

"I don't..." I start to object, but I'm cut off by Alice and Irina's reassurance.

"Relax. You're going to look great, Bella. I promise."

I sigh, reluctantly ease back into the chair, close my eyes and worry.

I've never had a hair trim, let alone had it cut or colored. What the hell are they doing to me? If I'd known this was what I was coming back to, I would've let Jasper leave me on the side of that road. I'd rather take my chances with the wild life.

I have to admit what she's doing to my scalp feels amazing. I don't know how much time passes while I'm sitting in this chair, but I'm so relaxed.

A while later, I'm shampooed, clipped and foiled and Irina tells me I'm all set. Alice takes one look at me and covers her mouth, squealing.

_I must look awful._ Irina turns me in the chair toward the mirror. My mouth falls open in shock.

_Not…awful, but…different._

I carefully raise my hand and drag my fingers through my hair. They slip through the newly colored, coppery strands with ease.

"What do you think, Bella?"

"I..." My voice catches in my throat. I don't know how to respond. The corners of my mouth twitch as I tentatively smile.

"Ha! She's speechless." Irina claps her hands together. "What's next, a mani, pedi?"

"Elizabeth wants her to have a full body Brazilian." Rose swings around in her chair, finally removing her shades.

"Full body…Brazilian…what's that?" I ask, still admiring my new look.

"Waxing," she elaborates. That snaps me out of my daze.

"What!"

Rose throws her head back with laughter, while Alice shakes hers disapprovingly at Rose.

"Not today. We have other fish to fry." She unwraps the long plastic bib from around my neck and pulls me from the chair.

"Thanks, Irina. You can put all expenses on Elizabeth's account. We have to get going." Alice yells over her shoulder as she's pushing me out of the door.

We stroll down the sidewalk of the mall. Rose admits that we're looking for a specific store. I'm sure it's to buy me something ridiculous that I'd never wear. When we finally arrive at _the_ store. I realize that I was right in my thinking as my jaw drops when I get a good look at the store we're about to enter.

"Excuse me, what are we buying here?" I whisper to Alice.

"You don't really have a lot of wardrobe, Bella. Underwear is a part of wardrobe."

I'm not in the position to disagree. Swallowing the hard lump in my throat, I follow them, glancing at the other patrons.

"These are pretty," Rose says holding a pair of miniscule lace panties up to my face. "They match the tone of your skin perfectly."

I cringe a little, but fake a smile in agreement.

"You're right. They're really pretty. Let's find the matching bra." Alice smiles and pulls me toward the rack of lingerie.

They choose handfuls of intimate apparel, without even asking my opinion. I can't believe it.

_Do I look like I don't know how to choose my own panties?_

I want to say something, anything, but I don't want to come off sounding rude. After all, they're helping me, aren't they?

"Here, go and try these on. You can't try on the panties, although I'm pretty much sure they'll fit." She holds up the scrap of lace in front of my jeans, evaluating the size.

She pushes me toward the fitting room, but I stop before going inside.

"I don't...I don't think these are right for me. Couldn't I just look around for something a bit more…" I look at the items in my hands, trying to find the appropriate word to describe them. "….something a bit more comfortable?"

"These are extremely comfortable. They're one hundred percent hand-sewn silk." She huffs a breath in disgust.

"It's just not what I'm used to." I try to explain without annoying her any further.

"We see what you're used to, and you'd do well for a change."

"Rose!"

"What! Elizabeth gave us specifics, Alice."

"I know, but do you have to be so abrasive? She doesn't understand this."

Rose waves Alice off and continues swiping roughly through racks. I've no idea why she's so angry, and I don't care. Elizabeth may have saved me and taken me in, but she's not going to be picking out my damn underwear.

"I'm not wearing these." I say angrily, hanging them back on the rack.

"Elizabeth will definitely have something to say about that." She says nonchalantly.

"I don't care. She can say whatever she wants. Nothing or no one can make me walk around looking like a whore."

She spins around, eyes blazing at me. As she steps closer, I can sense she's ready for a confrontation. Alice's eyes go wide with worry. I'm more than prepared to fight her if I have to.

"I'm the wrong person to piss off, Bella." She spits my name like it's dirt. "The sooner you figure that out, the better."

I'm shaking inside, but I'm not going to back down. I have to live with these girls, and I can't have them thinking I'm afraid of them.

"I'm not afraid of you, Rosalie."

The scowl on her flawless face deepens, causing Alice to finally step in between us.

"Come on, Bella. We can go look for something different."

I'm so relieved she decided to step in.

"What's her deal?" I ask Alice, referring to Rosalie who's gone on ahead of us to make reservations for lunch at this restaurant, ironically named Molto Bella.

"Rose has a tough exterior, but underneath she's the sweetest person," she explains as she helps me carry my shopping bags with the more appropriate underwear.

"I have yet to see this 'sweet person', you speak of, I scoff.

"It just takes a little of time to get to know her. You'll see what I mean. I promise." She wraps her arm around me as we follow Rose into the restaurant.

After we're seated, I apologize to Rose for my earlier outburst, although I don't think it makes much difference to her. She still behaves the same.

We order a huge pizza and a large bowl of salad to share.

I think it's an opportune time to hopefully get some answers to the ton of questions I have.

"How old are you guys? If you don't mind me asking." I amend, looking directly at Rose who's still wearing her sunglasses.

"I'm seventeen and Rose just turned eighteen last month." Alice answers without delay.

"Do you go to school, or anything?"

"We both do, and you will too." Rose answers this time. Elizabeth ordered your uniform. It should be arriving any day."

Well, this seems normal enough. I'd still be able to attend school, but what does she mean by 'uniform'_._

"Did you say uniform? I kind of hoped I would be able to continue at a school like Forks High." I sigh, thinking of Edward.

"Like Forks High? Elizabeth would have a coronary. A co-ed school? It'll never happen. ."

I'm confused. I don't know what she means ... Why is aco-edschool a problem? Surely she knows that we're living in modern times.

"What's wrong with going to school with boys?" I frown.

It doesn't appear that she's going to answer me, so I turn to Alice.

"Why did you look so sad when you mentioned Forks High. Is there a guy there that you like?" She ignores and her eyes light up.

"Huh?" I'm thrown completely off guard. "No–I…"

"That means yes! Who is he? What's his name?"

The waitress brings our food to the table, but both Alice and Rose are preoccupied with me answering the question.

"Have you kissed him yet?" Alice continues to pry.

"Have you fucked him yet? That's the question." The sunglasses are removed and her eyes twinkle with mirth.

My mouth falls open at her brassiness, and strangely enough they're both waiting for an answer to the ridiculous question.

"Um…no," I reply nervously and my eyes lower to the table.

"But you want to…. fuck him that is?" she adds, leaning onto the table with her elbows, causing me to look up into her striking hazel eyes.

"No! I–I just…."

"Rose, leave her alone. Bella, pay her no mind. She's a bit triple X-rated." Alice scowls at her and tries to comfort me in the process.

I look at Rose as she eases back in her seat, obviously pleased with herself.

I see no signs of a friendship blossoming anytime soon between the two of us.

We return to the house and Rose disappears inside, leaving Alice and me to retrieve the shopping bags from the trunk.

"I don't think she likes me very much," I say as we both close the trunk.

"Oh, she doesn't like anyone but Emmett." She flags her hand at the door where Rose was just standing.

"Too bad I'm not over six feet with dimples." I giggle.

"And with a huge boner for her." She adds and my giggles turn into boisterous laughter. She links her arm with mine and we head inside.

The house is quiet except for the slight noise coming from the kitchen. From the wonderful smells, I can tell the cook is preparing something delicious for dinner. I barely ate anything for lunch after the uncomfortable questioning I faced from Alice and especially Rose. At dinnertime, I'm definitely going to stuff my face with whatever smells so good.

Alice goes off to check on something she says Elizabeth has set up for her. In the meantime, I head up to my room sporting a new makeover and bags filled new clothing.

I walk in and immediately head over to the mirror, examining my new look. I tentatively touch and run my fingers through my hair, giving my head a small toss. I smile faintly when I see how it moves with such fluidity. The highlights look amazing. I find that I'm pleased with the way it's turned out. For some reason, I feel happier than I've felt in a while. I skip over to the bed and pull out the clothes from the bag and hang them in the closet and place them in drawers. I freeze when I get to a familiar bag with an item I know I didn't choose for myself. I pull it out and hold it aloft. It's blue and sparkly and….so not me, but it makes me curious. I trot over to the door and close it for privacy then shed my hooded sweatshirt and tank top. I slip the sparkly top over my head, pull my arms through the sleeves, and it falls into place. I look in the mirror, hardly recognizing myself. I toss my newly colored, trimmed hair again. The door creaking open startles me, and I try to cover myself, but it's pointless.

"Not bad." She says and walks in, closing the door behind her.

"I–I think it's Alice's. It was in with my stuff and–and…." I stammer embarrassingly.

"It doesn't belong to Alice. I slipped it in with your purchases. Blue is really your color," she says, shocking me as she begins to straighten the top on my shoulders.

"You bought this for me….why?"

I look at both of our reflections in the mirror and I can see her eyes roll.

"Can't you just say thank you? You look fabulous in it."

I realize instantly how bad my question sounds and try to recover.

"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. Thank you."

"It will look a lot better if you lost the bra."

"Huh….wha …what are you doing?"

"Relax. It's a one-shouldered shirt," she says as if that makes everything clear. "Remove one of your arms from the straps."

I do as she instructs, and she adjusts the shirt once more, smiling.

"Perfect." She fluffs out my hair as a final gesture. I don't know what's made her suddenly want to be friendly, but I welcome it. I think I'm slightly mesmerized by her. She's so beautiful, all the girls here are, but there's just something about Rose.

"It goes amazingly well with the jeans you're wearing. I wonder what you'd look like wearing shoes?"

Before I can stop myself, I tell her there are shoes in my closet, and I walk over to open it, showing them to her.

"I think they may've been put in the wrong room."

"You think, huh?" She says, with a raised eyebrow and smirk that confuses me. "Grab the red ones."

"These?" I exclaim, holding them up and frowning.

"Yeah! Come, sit down and try them on."

I allow her to pull me over to the bed. Once my socks and sneakers are removed, I slide my feet into the bright, red heels. I attempt to stand, and she recognizes right away that I need assistance. I'm a bit unbalanced, but finally I stand on my own, and she takes a few steps away from me.

"Now let me see you walk across the room." She folds her arms and waits. The smile on her face tells me she knows it's going to be a task for me.

I take a deep breath and take slow steps in her direction. I feel like a baby just learning to walk. I wobble a few times, but manage not to fall on my ass.

"This is insane. Where am I ever going to wear this?" I squeak with laughter.

"Well, maybe you'll wear it on a date with that guy you have a crush on. I know he's never seen you like this, has he?"

I look at her and shake my head, trying desperately not to blush. I bite my lip and look in the mirror at myself, wondering how he'd react if he saw me like this?

Some time has gone by, and we're still in my room. Surprisingly, we've become more comfortable with each other, given our previous spat. We lounge across my bed, talking about everything; from where I'm from to my experience with guys.

"What's his name?"

"It's…it's Edward." I respond hesitantly and try to contain my smile when I say his name out loud.

She frowns slightly and turns on her back to look at the ceiling. "Edward."

She tests his name and shakes her head.

"His name sounds rather boring. What does he look like?"

"Well, he's tall, like six feet or so. He has sandy colored hair, beautiful green eyes and the most amazing smile."

"Sounds normal enough."

I smile at her nonchalant response.

"He's the star quarterback of the football team."

This grabs her attention, and she turns and looks at me with a half-smile.

"A guy like that and you haven't fucked him? He's a jock. I know what guys like him are after."

"We never…it didn't have a chance to get that far before…." My voice trails and she sits up slightly.

"Before what?"

"Before I had to come here." I nearly whisper.

Just then Alice shows up at the door, letting us know that dinner is ready. We both get up off of the bed to head downstairs. Alice grabs me by the arm and whispers. "I told you she wasn't that bad."

* * *

_**End Note: What's on your mind about this story? I will be happy to answer questions. I will try and keep a consistent posting schedule for it. I don't want to say what, but I will do my best. It's been on freeze long enough.**_


	9. Chapter 9Moody Blues and End Zone

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight._

**_A/N: _**_Thank you all for picking back up with this story. It's been a while, but we're moving forward. Foolforedward works like a beast to edit all of my stories. The absolute best!_

_FFA Chapter 8 Moody Blues and End Zone_

**_BPOV_**

Dinner is delicious and definitely a bit more comfortable. Alice, Rose and I enjoy our meal with no watchful eyes and warnings about eating too much bread. I wonder where the 'others' are, but decide not to ask. For some reason, I feel that I can be myself with just the two of them, but I'm not as comfortable with the others yet.

Once we're finished, Rose and Alice sneak chocolate ice cream upstairs for us to share. They pass me a spoon, and I dig in.

"Elizabeth would shit a brick if she caught us," Alice giggles.

"Are you kidding? She's way too tight to shit a brick," Rose adds, and we all break out into giggles, although I'm sure I don't get the full meaning of the joke.

The sudden sense of comfort urges me to see if I can get some insight into the way things are around here.

"Are the other girls as much fun as the two of you?"

"Tanya is a bitch." Rose answers instantly. "And a sneak, keep your eyes open around her at all times."

"Tanya is not that bad. Ignore her, Bella. Those two just have a silly competition going on." Alice explains.

"Whatever." Rose waves a hand dismissively and shoves a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Tanya is a lot like Rose, but cool to be around. She's older, and apart from Victoria, has been here the longest. Leah is the quiet one. She's had a tough time. She was practically living on the streets when Elizabeth found her."

"Are you insinuating I'm not cool to be around?" Rose places a hand on her chest, pretending to be hurt.

"You know what I mean, Rose."

"Tanya is out and about most of the time. She goes to college and has more freedom, so we don't see her as often, Bella."

"What about the other girl….Victoria?"

"Victoria is no nonsense and a lot like Elizabeth. As Alice said, she's been here the longest, so she's obviously been groomed."

"You all seem so…sophisticated, mature. Is…is this a group home for runaways or something?"

They share a look; one that doesn't go unnoticed and confuses me.

"Something like that." Rose answers, drops her spoon in the bowl and leaves the room.

"I hope I didn't upset her. I was just…."

"It's alright, Bella. Rose gets moody when the wind blows. She'll be fine."

I nod and eat another spoonful of ice cream.

"So…I noticed how the two of you were when I came up to the room before. Is it safe to say that the two of you might become friends?"

"She's cool," Rose answers and waltzes back in as if she had never left, plopping down onto the bed.

Alice smiles at me, and I nod silently sharing the same feeling about her.

_Cool._

* * *

The next morning, I'm woken early by a knock on my door. Elizabeth is on the other side, telling me breakfast is ready and to be down in the dining room in ten minutes.

I clamber out of bed, and as I head to the shower, I grab one of the new outfits I purchased yesterday.

Moments later, I'm sitting at the dining room table preparing to be served with breakfast. There's a full house this morning.

"Good morning, Bella. You look beautiful."

"Good morning…um and thank you." I frown slightly as I glance over at Rose, who's smiling arrogantly. I know now that she's just teasing me.

"I take it you enjoyed yesterday?"

"I had fun." I reply in a low tone, not enjoying the way I'm being put on display.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now, let's eat." She claps her hands together cheerfully.

The cook leans over and fills my plate with blueberries and some strange wrapped pancake, and my brows furrow.

"Excuse me, what is this?" I whisper to her so no one else will hear, or so I thought.

"It's a blintz."

I look across the table to where the voice comes from, and it's Tanya.

"They're blueberry blintzes. Give them a try, they're delicious." She smiles and takes in a forkful of her own.

I glance around, before cutting a small piece and tasting it. Surprisingly, I like it and continue to eat. It seems as if everyone is waiting for me before they decide to start eating. As soon as I do, the sound of utensils clinking against plates and conversation starts.

"How was your weekend, Victoria?" Elizabeth starts.

She runs a hand through her thick, curly, red hair. "It was good. Mr. Rockefeller says hello." She says simply and continues eating.

"He's such a darling. When's your next meeting?"

"He'll be out of town on business for the next two weeks, but he said he'll give you a call regarding an upcoming event."

"I'm aware of the event he's referring to. It's pertinent that I attend. It's for a good cause and tons of wealthy people will be there. Great for business."

I assume they must be involved with some sort of charity work. Since meeting her, I've been wondering about the kind of work she does.

"Always great for business." Victoria adds and then excuses herself from the table when her cellphone rings.

"I'm afraid I have to leave soon as well. I have a ton of things to do tonight, and I need to squeeze some studying into the little bit of time I have."

"We never have a complete meal together anymore. It's beginning to bother me." Elizabeth complains.

"You made the rules, Liz. I've got to go, and I'm taking Leah with me. We have a party to attend on Friday, and we have to go shopping. Enjoy the blintzes, Bella. Your hair looks gorgeous, by the way."

Tanya and Leah both leave the table, waving as they exit the room. I smile and wave, then turn my attention back to my breakfast, which I'm really enjoying.

"Well...I guess that just leaves us," Elizabeth huffs and looks across the table.

Jasper and Emmett are silent while they eat.

"Bella, I will be taking you to visit your new school tomorrow."

I look over at Alice and then at Rose, who has her eyebrows raised as if she's waiting for me to protest as I did yesterday.

"Um, I realize that we are a ways from Forks, but is it possible for me to attend a school similar to it? I really liked it there."

It's a flat out lie. I don't think I attended a full week at that school.

"Forks High?" She says with obvious distaste. "That's not a school suitable enough for you. No, you will be attending Westley Academy."

She looks and sounds proud when she announces the name.

"Don't forget _For Ladies_, Liz."

"Well, that is obvious, Rose."

"Westley Academy?" I repeat with a slight grimace. "I've never heard of it."

"That's okay, Bella. Rose and I both go there. We'll show you the ropes. Westley is a fabulous school, you'll love it."

Elizabeth smiles as Alice hypes up the school to me. I'm less than enthused with the idea of attending yet another new school, let alone an all girls' one. This one reason, keeps needling at me, I can't explain why. Going to school with or without boys has never concerned me one way or another. Now, I feel differently for some reason that I can't quite fathom.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

I lie in bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I can't believe she's gone._

I make no move to get dressed for school. I haven't known her that long, yet it feels like a piece of me has disappeared as well. I feel empty inside.

_I'll never get the chance to know her._

Her face has been embedded into my thoughts, but I'll never get to caress it the way I fantasized about. The only girl, who has ever made any type of impression on me, is gone, possibly forever.

Maybe she was able to make it out of the fire safely, or maybe she simply moved away. I recall the police officer mentioning that her father passed away just a week before. Perhaps she's now living with relatives.

_That has to be it._

I just can't accept that she's _gone._

As I lie in bed thinking about Bella,Jake barges into my room, primping himself in front of my mirror. I lower my eyes and glare at him.

"Can't you do that in your own room? I'm sure you have a mirror."

"Yeah…but I'm here on Carlisle's behalf. He wants you to get your ass out of bed."

"Message received. You can go now." I sigh heavily.

He turns and frowns at me.

"What?" I ask, confused by the look on his face.

"Why are you lying in bed, acting like someone died?"

He has no idea how close to home his question truly is, but I don't enlighten him.

"You've been way too serious of late, Edward. You know what you need?"

I silently pray he doesn't elaborate.

"What you need is to get laid. When was the last time you got some pussy?"

Obviously, my prayers have gone unanswered.

"Scratch that. Have you_ ever_ gotten any? The guys and I are taking bets that you've never gotten any ass at all."

I huff and climb out of bed. There's no way I'm going to answer his ridiculous question. I don't ever kiss and tell.

Of course I've been with girls. I lost my virginity at the age of fifteen and there has only been only one other girl after that, but I'm not inexperienced by any means. At the present time, football is putting a damper on my sex and social lives.

"I find that those who talk about pussy all the time are the ones who aren't getting _any. _Tell Carlisle I'll be down in twenty minutes. Thanks, Jake." I ignore his earlier questioning and walk into the bathroom.

"Yeah, whatever and nice brush off. Listen there's a party Friday night after the game. You should come. Riley, Eric…hell the whole team is going. There'll be more than enough pussy there for you to get your dick wet. The girls will be practically throwing it at us, you especially. You're the star quarterback, man. Start acting like it."

I stop brushing my teeth, and I stick my head back out of the door and scowl at him.

"You're a fucking pig, Jake." I mumble with my toothbrush still lodged in my mouth.

He doesn't need to worry about me going to any party. I'm not going.

* * *

I sit on the bench at football practice, practically in a daze. I can't seem to focus, so coach has told me to take a few to get my shit together. He's pissed off, and I'm sure he'll be sharing this news with my father.

Friday's game is an important one. There are a couple of scouts from top colleges coming to watch me play. My father and coach both tell me that my performance can be nothing less than stellar. Only, my mind isn't on the game.

I gaze across the field, remembering that I used to see _her,_ lunching there alone. I wanted, so many times to go over and ask to join her, but I knew she just wanted to be alone. So I simply watched her. She never knew.

Riley comes over and plops down beside me, interrupting my thoughts. He's over-exerted himself and grabs a bottle of water, chugging it non-stop.

"Coach is a beast." He finally says, gasping for breath.

I simply nod and keep looking straight ahead. I'm not exactly happy that he has replaced me, so I keep my mouth shut.

"What's your deal, man? Can't get focused?"

I see he's going to make me talk.

"I'm good. It's just practice."

"It's just practice to you, but it's my time to shine and to possibly get some productive minutes in Fridays game if you're not careful, Edward."

He's baiting me, but I've gone through this with him enough times to know not to react.

Riley and I have basically been in competition for the entire four years of our time at Forks High. His father was a pretty good football player in high school and college, but didn't ever make it to the pros. That fact makes him push Riley harder, but he always comes in second to me. I feel sort of bad for him. Even though I'm naturally very talented and work hard, my father would still pull every string to ensure the position of starting quarterback is mine. Riley be damned. So any chance Riley gets, he makes sure to take advantage of.

"I'm not worried." My tone is nonchalant. Right now I simply don't care.

"Don't self-destruct, Edward. You know what comes after that," he says simply and takes another chug on his water bottle, before running back onto the field at coach's beckoning bark.

_Dick!_

"Are you just going to give your spot as starting QB away?" Jake says calmly, before spitting on the ground and taking a seat.

"Riley is all talk, Jake….always has been," I reply and mimic his bad habit.

"Riley may be all talk, but coach is not. Don't fuck with him, Edward. You'll find yourself on the bench at Friday's game. Then how would that look to the scouts that are coming to watch you play? Besides, Carlisle's fucking head would explode."

"You let me worry about that. You worry about getting your ass down that field for my passes. The scouts are looking at both of us. Riley won't touch that ball come Friday." My eyes don't leave the field when I respond.

"That's what I like to fucking hear. It's you and me, bro." He laughs, sticks out his fist, and I bump it with my own.

* * *

Practice is hell. Jake and I are equally as exhausted, but my mother and father aren't taking any excuses for missing dinner. My mother feels that she doesn't see either of us enough and blames it on football, which places the blame on my father for pushing it too much. This causes friction in their marriage, and my father can't cope with it, so, to pacify her, he orders us both to have dinner with them like a real family would.

We sit at the table, and see that she's made our favorite meal; fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. There's dessert as well, apple pie.

_I bet there's ice cream too._

Suddenly, Jake and I are a little more pepped about dinner. We dig in enthusiastically, and my mother looks pleased that we're enjoying her cooking.

"You boys need to eat in moderation. We don't want any fuck-ups for Friday's game."

"Leave them alone Carlisle and no cursing at my dining room table. This isn't a football field. They're probably starving for a good meal."

"Sweetheart, I know, but I can't have them pigging out on this kind of food. They have a certain weight to maintain. Both of them." My father pushes the bowl out of Jake's reach, as he goes for his second helping of potatoes.

"Oh stop it, Carlisle. I've been married to a football player for twenty years," she says in an obvious tone. "You think I don't know about the types of food that's on a player's diet regimen?"

He smirks at her, knowing he can't bullshit her.

"Let them enjoy this. They're good boys and deserve a home-cooked meal." She rises from the table and runs her fingers through my hair as she walks past, to enter the kitchen.

"Freeze, Edward. You take another piece of chicken and you'll regret it," he whispers and smiles, causing me to drop the piece back onto the plate.

"I heard about practice." He continues. "Are you trying to embarrass yourself and me by getting benched at Friday's game?"

I exhale and take a sip of my iced tea.

"You're exaggerating, Dad. It wasn't a big deal."

"No? Coach Crowley assures me that it is a _big deal_, not that I needed him to. Scouts are coming out from LSU, Ohio State and Notre Dame. Now is not the time to fuck up."

"In his defense, Riley was goading him pretty good. I wanted to smash his skull in myself a few times." Jake adds, while shoveling food into his mouth.

"Do the two of you realize that it's your last year at Forks High? This is it! The time is now. You have no idea the kind of time and effort I put in to get the two of you to this point. Jake, I made a promise to your father that I would keep you on the right path. This is his dream for you, just as it is mine for Edward. I won't have the two of you piss it away on some second rate wide receiver and the likes of Riley Matthews!" His fist pounds the table.

My mother walks back into the dining room with pie and ice cream in hand, oblivious to the discussion that had been going on while she was away.

"I made apple pie. Jake, I know it's your favorite," she says cheerfully.

"We'll finish this conversation later." He eyes me then Jake. "Don't eat too much pie." He excuses himself from the table to answer his cellphone, and my mother scowls at him.

"Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, thank you, Jake."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I brought out the vanilla ice cream just for you. I know you can't eat apple pie without it."

She cuts us all a slice and scoops ice cream on top. She loves spoiling us, and I realize that once I graduate and go off to college that I'm going to miss my mother tremendously.

* * *

The atmosphere out here is electric. The stands are crowded with people cheering and there's not a drop of rain in sight. It's a perfect night for football, and my team is down three points with a little under a minute on the clock in the second half. Up until this point, we've remained undefeated and I refuse to let that change. I'm the quarterback, and the weight of this game rests heavily on my shoulders.

"Third down." The ref says as he blows his whistle.

We stand in a huddle, my team and I, while we hear coach Crowley barking from the sideline. He yells for us to run the "play." It's a special play that the entire team has worked on all year, and right now, it's the perfect time to go with it.

We get into position on the field, and the ball is snapped. I drop back in the pocket and look for my target, but nothing opens up as our opponent's defense is smothering. I wait and wait, then finally there's an opening. I see Jake get free of the man who's covering him. He takes off down the field, and I draw my arm back and throw a bomb. Just as the ball leaves my fingertips, I'm hit and sent crashing to the ground. I don't even get to see if Jake catches the pass. The last thing I hear is the roar of the crowd.

.

.

.

"That was some pass, Cullen. Damn!" Eric claps me on my back and heads to the locker room.

We win the game by scoring 22–18.

There's a sea of people approaching and both Jake and I are surrounded, being congratulated on our plays; my pass and his amazing 80-yard catch. He's eating the media attention up, and I'm happy for him.

My father and coach Crowley join us as we give quick interviews to the local press.

"Edward, congratulations on a phenomenal pass and winning the game. How does it feel to be 8–0?" A reporter shoves a microphone in my direction and waits for my reply.

"It feels great. I'm happy for my team. We play as a team, and we win or lose as a team. Today, I'm extremely happy that we were able to remain undefeated. We also have the best coach out here. Thanks, Coach Crowley."

The crowd cheers at my statement about the coach.

"Now, I know the coach and your father have tremendous influence over your success, Edward, but is there any hint you can give us, as to what college you will be attending? We are informed that there are a number of scouts here to watch you and Jacob play today." Jake answers for us with a gesture of zipping his lip. "Can you give us any insight?"

"I really have no clue yet. There's still a lot of time left. When I figure things out, you guys will be the first to know." I laugh. My father sends the rest of the reporters away, and I head into the locker room to shower.

* * *

Jake, along with the rest guys, head off to the party. True to my word and despite the relentless begging of a few cheerleaders, I don't attend. Instead, I end up at the meadow. It's near dark, and soon I won't be able to find my way back to the road.

I sit on the fallen tree trunk that I shared with Bella a couple of weeks ago. I can't stop thinking about her. Everything about her was so mysterious. I can hardly fathom that I won't get to see her face, or hear her voice again. I feel crazy inside. I'd only met her a few weeks ago, and yet I feel like I lost something very special.

The weather has been overcast but rain free up to this point, but the sky finally opens up and droplets begin to fall.

I'm not ready to go home and listen to more football conversation. My father would have me watching every sports station televising my so-called heroics.

I trot over to my car and drive to a place I often go to get away from everything and everyone.

I exit my car and step up onto the porch. I've rigged the door so I can always enter without a struggle.

I step inside the darkness and use the aid of the moonlight to guide me around inside.

It's an abandoned cabin.

I stumbled upon it a week or so after I started coming to the meadow. I assume it's abandoned because no one comes to look after it. Sometimes, I think it's simply a vacation getaway for a family that lives outside of the state. Other times, I imagine that it's a romantic hideaway for lovers.

When I found it, it was still partially furnished with a sofa and chairs draped with sheets. It's covered in dust and cobwebs, and there is still running water in the kitchen and bathroom but no heat or electricity.

I walk over to the old wooden table and take out the candles I've stashed in the drawers. I light a few and sit them carefully around the place and take a seat next to the window to watch the falling rain.

I see her face, dampened by the rain that streams down her body from head to toe. She looked so beautiful that day. I sigh, lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes, trying to hold the image of her face in my mind for as long as I possibly can.

* * *

The next morning I wake and realize that I haven't slept in my own bed. I gaze around the room, and l instantly remember where I am.

I quickly grab my phone and see that I have five missed calls from Jake and a couple more from my parents.

_Fuck!_

They're probably all worried sick, thinking the worst. I head out of the cabin, but not before placing a small twig in between the lock and catch.

I jump in my car and head home. I have some explaining to do.

* * *

_**~~FFA~~**_

**_End Note: _**What do you all think? Let me know. Thanks for reading and the next chapters for Dissecting Edward and Wedlocked will be posted soon.


	10. Chapter 10,Reality Bites

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Twilight.

**_A/N: Thank you everyone for tuning into this story and all the encouraging reviews you're leaving me. It is my pleasure to entertain for you all. FoolforEdward cleans up my mess (Grammatically that is.)_**

**_Falling for Acacia_**

**_Chapter 9, Reality Bites_**

**_EPOV_**

My parents are most likely freaking out, so I drive home probably faster than I should. As I pull up to my house, I see Jake headed for his car.

"Where the hell were you, Man? I've been calling you all night; your parents too," he says, walking over to my car just as I climb out.

"I spent the night out." It's the truth, but an extremely vague version.

"Well, that part is obvious." He scoffs. "Although, you didn't show up at the party last night, so it's pretty safe to say that you weren't out getting some."

"My parents inside?" I ignore his stupid remark and don't wait for him to answer, as I walk up to the front door.

"Yeah, and I covered your ass too. You were at the party with me most of the night until I saw you leave with Lauren Mallory."

I stop and turn to look at him in confusion. "Lauren Mallory?"

"Yep." He slides the top back on his black Camaro and ducks inside. "And being as you're just making it home now, I'd wager all types of thoughts are going through your parents' minds. You've got a ton of explaining to do, buddy. I'll get with you later."

He screeches off, and I'm left fuming. He feels that he was helping me by lying to my parents and telling them a ridiculous story. I'd actually rather tell them that I fell asleep in an abandoned cabin and listen to them bark about it for hours.

My father will have a field day with this if he believes I was out all night, doing God knows what with Lauren. My mother will approach it differently, but it won't make me feel any less awkward.

Stepping through the door, I try to be discreet, but it's no use. They're anxiously waiting in the family room. My father is cursing and pacing, while my mother contemplates calling the police.

"I swear, as soon as he walks through that door his ass is grounded!"

"Carlisle, there could be something terribly wrong."

"You heard what Jacob said, Esme. He walked off with some fast-pants, oversexed, cheerleader. I warned him about those girls. They're only after him because he's the star quarterback."

"Do you hear yourself? It's not like our son to stay out all night, not even with a girl, and all you can think about is punishing him and football. He could be hurt!"

_Christ, listen to them._

"I'm not hurt, Mom. I'm fine," I announce as I walk into the room.

She gasps and runs over to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Where the hell have you been, Edward? Your mother and I have been worried sick."

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you were both arguing when I came in here."

"Don't you start with the smart mouth, it's disrespectful." He berates in an angry tone.

"Edward sweetheart, why didn't you call? This is not like you. Jacob said you met up with some girl?"

"Lauren Mallory." I elaborate.

They look back and forth between each other, then back at me.

"Lauren? Is…is she your girlfriend, Edward?"

_Fucking Jake. He'll pay for this._

"Uh…no, Mom. She's…she's just some girl."

"Some girl?" She sounds mortified.

"Yeah, well that's all she'd better be, because I haven't gotten you this far just to have you piss away your life on _just some girl!_" my father adds and storms out of the room, but not before yelling that I'm grounded.

I blow out a frustrated breath and walk to the kitchen. My mother follows quietly.

Before I can get the fridge open, she reaches around me and takes out the orange juice. Grabbing two glasses from the cabinet, she pours us both a full glass.

"Thanks, Mom."

"He's just upset because he thought something happened to you; we both did."

"I know," I sigh. "I'm sorry."

We take a seat at the kitchen island, and she slides a blueberry muffin on a napkin in my direction, waiting silently while I eat. I know she has a lot of questions, and I for one, wish she'd just get them out of the way already.

"So," She pauses, and then as she taps her fingers on the table asks, "Lauren Mallory?"

"Mom, please don't make a big deal about this. It's nothing, I promise you."

"I'm sorry, but I have a hard time believing it's nothing. You've spent the night out with a girl, Edward. I was once a young girl with a boyfriend. I know what happens when things of that nature start to take place."

"Oh God." I huff, I'm not annoyed with her, but with Jake for concocting this story.

"I don't mean to pry, sweetheart. I really don't, but I'm confused about something. What happened with Bella?"

At the mention of her name, my appetite is lost. I push the muffin and juice aside and avoid her eyes.

"I thought you really liked her?"

_You have no idea, Mom._

"I did." I practically whisper.

"You_ did?_ I don't understand, did something happen?"

I look up into her concerned face, and wish I'd never told her about Bella in the first place.

"She's dead, Mom. Bella's dead."

* * *

**_BPOV_**

It's Monday morning and I'm sitting in Elizabeth's car, freshly primped and wearing my new school uniform. I hate what I'm wearing, and I'm less than fond of where I'm going to be attending school. It's called Westley Academy for Ladies.

Sitting in the back seat practically sulking, I fiddle with the gold buttons on the sleeve of my blazer. Jasper is behind the wheel, waiting for Elizabeth to emerge from the house.

"It won't be that bad," he says, looking out of the window.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to wear this shit."

He turns in his seat, examines my state of dress and frowns.

"You look fine to me. You're wearing what girls are supposed to wear."

I roll my eyes.

"That's a really sexist comment, and I don't know why I have to go there. Aren't non-coed schools…like ancient?" I ask sarcastically.

"You've never heard of a private school for girls?"

"Of course I have. I just find it rather ridiculous." I cross my arms and look out of the window. Elizabeth is standing at the top of the drive, speaking to Rose and Alice as they also prepare to leave for school. They're riding in Rosalie's car.

He turns even more in his seat, and this time he looks at me with a smirk. "Are you upset because you won't be allowed to go to school with boys?"

"Bite me," I snort, and he faces forward, throwing his head back with laughter.

"Well, one thing is for sure, even if you don't reap the benefits of attending one of the most prestigious private schools, Westley will most certainly clean up your mouth."

I shoot him a murderous glare, but remain silent.

Elizabeth enters the car and greets me, saying how wonderful I look. I have a few choice words I would like to say, but I know she'll just correct me.

We drive in complete silence.

* * *

When we arrive, we are met by a secretary who shows us into the Principal's office. She greets us both with a warm smile and a cool 'barely there' handshake. I then have to spend half an hour listening to her explain the 'ins and outs' of Westley. Only, she refers to it as the standards and tenets.

I decide that Ms. Maddison and Elizabeth have a lot in common. They share a love of high-fallutin' words when simple ones would serve just as well. When she's through with her speech, I'm introduced to a girl named Bree, who I'm to shadow for the rest of the week. Elizabeth stays behind to speak further with the Principal about my 'situation'.

She briefed me on the way to answer questions about my relationship to her by merely saying that I'm her foster child, soon to be adopted.

It seems legitimate enough, given the facts.

Bree appears to be nice, but I can't understand why Rose or Alice couldn't be the ones to show me around.

Bree shows me to my locker, and once I am all set up, we walk together to our first period class, which is French.

The teacher, Mr. Burdy, assigns me to a seat, but not before unknowingly humiliating me by having me stand and introduce myself to the class.

I fidget while a classroom full of girls stare and whisper. I feel so embarrassed, wishing for a hole that I can just crawl into and never reemerge from.

_Where are Rose and Alice when I need them?_

.

.

.

It's just after eleven thirty, and I head to my locker before taking my lunch period. Bree walks over to her locker as well and smiles at me.

"What's next on your roster?"

"Um…I have lunch now."

"Me too. Do you want to go together?"

I feel relieved that she's asked. I don't want to spend lunch hiding in the bathroom. I nod, and we head to lunch once we've put our books in the lockers.

We don't make much conversation on the way to the cafeteria; she randomly asks a question or two, just the normal stuff.

We order our lunch and wait as the cooks fill our trays. Bree searches for an empty table, and I follow, scanning the cafeteria as I walk.

She selects a discreet table in the back and we sit.

"So, where are you from?" she asks, biting into her toasted wheat sandwich.

"Anaheim."

She stops chewing and stares at me.

"I mean originally. I moved here about a month ago." I explain.

"Oh. There's not much to do in this area. It's pretty quiet and rural, unlike Anaheim." She smiles.

"Yeah, I'm finding that out."

"I live just about five miles south of Bothell. My parents insisted that I attend Westley. They're kind of strict."

"That sucks." I bite into my roasted pepper and Swiss wrap and continue looking around the cafeteria. I can tell just by looking that the girls here are very different from me. Even Bree differs from me greatly. Everyone seems so proper, well groomed and perfectly postured. The setting of this place feels weird to me, and I suddenly feel like an idiot for judging Forks High so harshly on that first day.

"Hello…earth to Bella?" She waves a hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry." I shake my head. "I must've zoned out. Did you ask me something?"

"I asked about your parents. Are they strict?"

I blink at her and a lump forms in my throat. I don't want to be rude to her, but I don't want to talk about my parents with her, none of my parents.

I quickly remember what Elizabeth said to me in the car this morning.

_If anyone inquires about your situation, Bella, simply say that I'm your foster mother and we're currently going through the adoption process._

"My parents…." My voice trails off, and Rose and Alice startle me by appearing out of nowhere.

"Our parents are cool." Rose scoots me over and shares my chair.

"Hi, Bree," Alice says cheerfully.

"Hi." She responds hesitantly and looks between us, confused. "You said _our_ parents…as in your parents together?"

"Bella is our sister." Rose elaborates and takes a bite of my apple. Bree's eyes widen, and I smile nervously.

.

.

.

"Rule number one," they pull me into the bathroom, and one blocks the door, "anyone asks, we are sisters; all of us." Rose starts.

"But…" I try to get a word in, but both of them shush me.

"Rule number two; never speak about your past with strangers. They don't need to know about where you've come from, or the situation that landed you with us."

"I don't…m"

"Rule number three; don't make a lot of friends, Bella. The more people you get involved with, the less liberty you'll have."

"_Liberty_?" I frown at the word she chooses. "Why am I not allowed to have friends, and why am I lying about us being sisters?"

Alice steps away from the door and approaches me. "Technically it's not a lie, Bella. Rose and I, Elizabeth, Jasper and Emmett; the other girls, we're all your family now. What Rose is saying is true. You can't let people get too close."

I gape at them, because this situation just gets stranger as the days go by. I don't understand any of it.

.

.

.

We drive home in silence. Well, I'm the one who's silent. They discuss the day as if everything is fine and dandy. Maybe in their world it is, but I'm far from happy. I miss my parents. I miss Phil and I can't get the image of Edward out of my mind.

I wonder what he's doing at this very moment. He's most likely at practice, getting ready for some big game at the end of the week.

I wonder if he's thinking about me, curious about where I am or what happened to me. I wonder if he's met someone else, and if I cross his mind at all. I want to go home; wherever the hell home is.

We pull up to the house, and I'm the first one out of the car. I storm up the path as Alice calls my name. I don't respond to her because I'm still angry. I hear Rose tell her to give me some time and to remember what she was like when she first came to live with Elizabeth. I nearly whirl around and ask her just exactly what her statement means, but I feel I'm better off not knowing the answer.

I stalk angrily into the house and up to my room. I toss my messenger bag on my bed and turn on my computer.

I wait for it to power up then quickly click onto the folder I'm looking for.

Flipping through the uploaded pictures, I stop at two in particular. I look at and smile at the photo of my parents, Phil and me for a while, and then I move to the picture of Edward, and finally come to a conclusion. I have to see him again

.

.

.

The next day goes pretty much the same as the day before, only this time, I ride to school with Rose and Alice. I'm still silent around them, and they don't pry.

At lunch, I sit with Bree, and they keep their distance.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" I ask.

"I personally don't do much. A lot of the other girls spend their time getting made over at the beauty salon, shopping and going to parties." She shrugs.

"Parties?"

I don't know why I'm curious about this particular subject, but at this point, just listening about other people's social lives seems interesting.

"Yes, the school just a few miles from here is a private school for guys. Some of them have parties over the weekend while their parents are out of town. I guess they feel just as restricted as we do, going to a non-coed school."

"So wait, they have non-chaperoned parties? What goes on there?"

"Well, I've never been to one, but I hear they get pretty wild. They get someone to buy tons of liquor for them, marijuana too. "

I wouldn't say that I'm shocked by what she's said, but I'm definitely a little surprised. I look around, mentally picking out girls that I feel would engage in such things, and to me they suddenly all look a little wild beneath the surface.

"Do you remember the girls in Spanish class that were whispering as you were introducing yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the brunette, Jessica and the other dark-haired one, Emily have been rumored to have had sex at those parties. I don't know if it's true, but they are definitely the ones to watch out for here. They can be trouble."

I remember the two of them, and I've noticed how they prance around the school, all high and mighty. I don't ask any more about that subject, but I make a mental note to stay out of their way.

"It's safe to say that neither of us will be attending those parties. What else is there to do?"

"On the weekends, I sometimes sneak onto the ferry and hang out."

"Hang out where? The ferry docks in Edmonds."

"I normally take the ferry ride from Edmonds to Kingston and then back, either before or after I hang out in Seattle for a couple of hours. There's a lot to do there."

"Wait, did you say the ferry from Edmonds to Kingston?" My curiosity peaks and I wait for her to respond.

"Yes." She frowns. "Why?"

"What are you doing this weekend?" I say with a sly grin.

* * *

"How was school?" Elizabeth says as I walk through the door, followed closely by Rose and Alice.

"Alright." I say simply and head to the kitchen for a quick snack. I look in the fridge and there's not much to choose from, so I decide on a piece of fruit.

I waltz back out into the living room, and I can tell they're discussing me.

"Bella, I was just mentioning to Alice and Rose that the three of you should have a girls' night out this weekend. I know it's been a pretty hard adjustment for you, and you deserve to have some fun."

"I have plans." I say quickly and head upstairs.

I recline on my bed and try to come up with a plan for what time Bree and I should leave to take the ferry from Edmonds to Kingston. I can work out how to get to Forks later. I'm not sure how much I want to tell Bree yet, and also whether I should ask her to go to Forks with me. A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. Elizabeth doesn't wait for me to answer before she pokes her head in.

"Can I?" She asks.

"Sure. Come in." I sit up and continue eating my snack.

"I wanted to talk to you about the plans you said you have this weekend."

"What about them?"

"What exact kind of plans do you have, Bella?"

For a brief second, I contemplate telling her the truth, but I know she'll be against it, so I give her the partial truth.

"I'm going to hang out with a girl from my class. Her name's Bree."

"I see." She walks across the room and sits next to me on the bed. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, Bella."

"Why not? It's just going to be the two of us hanging out, listening to music, nothing major." I lie.

"Bella, you've only just met this girl. I think it's a little soon for you to be so social with her. I'm not saying you can't befriend her, but I think you should wait awhile; allow me to meet her and her family first before the two of you start wandering around town."

"I can't believe this!" I jump up from the bed, irate.

"Bella sweetheart, calm down. There's no need for dramatics."

"There is definitely a need! First, I'm brought here against my will, shoved into this strange…I don't know what kind of situation this is with you. I'm forced to cut my hair and to have people telling me what kind of underwear I should be wearing and what school I should go to! Now, I'm being told who I can be friends with? This is insane!"

Her expression doesn't change while I'm in mid-tirade. She simply crosses her arms, nods and waits for me to finish.

"I'm going to assume that this outburst can be credited to you trying to adapt to new surroundings. I understand that, Bella, but I assure you that I have your best interest at heart."

"You have my best interest at heart; by not allowing me to be friends with girls my own age?"

"Alice and Rose are your age, and they can be trusted. Give them a chance, Bella. Spend the weekend with them. I promise, in no time the three of you will be the best of friends," she says and finally leaves.

I stalk over to the door and slam it behind her. If she thinks for a second that I won't be continuing with my plans, then she has a lot to figure out about me.

* * *

The rest of the week drags by and my last period class is nearly over. I wait somewhat impatiently for the bell to ring, watching the clock intently. It finally rings, and I immediately shove my books into my bag and stand, preparing to leave.

"Ladies, please remember to read over chapters twelve through seventeen. There will be a quiz on Monday. Other than that, enjoy the weekend." Mr. Banner, our history teacher, states before finally dismissing the class.

The entire class exits while discussing weekend plans amongst one another. Bree bumps into me purposely, asking if we're still on for tonight.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I can get away."

"That sucks. Is your mom giving you a hard time?"

"Something like that." I scoff as we exit the building. Rose and Alice are waiting by the car, talking. As we approach them, Jessica Stanley stops us.

"So Bree, there's a party this weekend. One of the guys from St. Anthony's is having it at his house. Do you think you'll attend?" She speaks snobbishly.

"I'm not sure," Bree answers hesitantly and shoots me a quick glance. "Bella and I sort of have plans."

She studies me with an up and down glare and tosses her chestnut hair and says, "bring her along…unless the two of you would rather _be alone_."

Her insinuation doesn't go unnoticed by either Bree or me; we look at each other with what I'm sure are similar expressions. For some unknown reason, I feel intimidated by her, and I don't want to feel like I'm the black sheep in this school. If she's offering, then I'm accepting.

"We'll be there." I blurt out and Bree's head snaps around as she gapes at me in shock.

"Great!" Jessica smiles brightly and scribbles something down on a piece of paper. "Here's the address. I know Bree doesn't drive. What about you, Bella?"

"Um….I can drive." I answer vaguely, knowing full well that she's asking if I have a car. I glance over my shoulder and lay eyes on Rosalie's car. It was a piece of cake to steal it once; shouldn't be hard to do it again.

* * *

**_~~ACACIA~~_**

**_End Note: _**As always your thoughts and comments are welcomed. See you next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11, Party Anyone?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_**

**_A/N: Thank you all for giving this story a chance. It is a slow-burn type of fic, but we are getting to the main plot. Stay tuned. As always Foolforedward worked her magic. _**

**_Falling for Acacia Chapter 10, Party Anyone?_**

"Are you crazy, Bella? We can't go to that party. Why would you tell her that?" Bree whispers in a shocked tone.

We walk toward the parking lot, still bickering over the conversation with Jessica Stanley.

"Shh. Be quiet and trust me." I don't want Rose and Alice to overhear. "I have _no_ intention of attending any party."

"Then why would you say it, Bella?"

"Bree, we're going to the ferry as planned. I don't want to get into details now. Just write down your number, and I'll call you to let you know when I'm going to pick you up."

"But you don't have a car," she responds worriedly as she hastily writes on a slip of paper.

"You let me worry about that. I'll call you later."

I watch as she drives off with her mother and then turn my attention to Rose and Alice.

"Can we stop at a store on the way? I need to pick up a few items for my camera."

"Talking to us now?" Rose asks arrogantly, and I'm not surprised by her attitude. I've been just as bitchy to her and Alice over the past few days.

"Look, I realize I've been a little difficult to tolerate, but I'm really trying to fit in around here...with you guys and everyone in the house and school. It's a little tough."

"We understand, Bella, and we want you to feel comfortable and know that you can trust us." Alice comes over and puts a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

"Can I?" I say, looking in Rose's direction. She turns and looks away briefly before she answers.

"Of course you can trust us. We're your family."

.

.

.

We drive to the mall and whilst looking around at all the eateries, I have the urge to pig out on junk food. Alice and Rose warn me not to, because Elizabeth would have a fit. I argue, wondering how in the hell she'd find out if she's not here to witness it.

"Bella, Elizabeth is very in tune to what goes on with us," Alice starts as we stroll past several stores, and I cut her off before she can go on.

"I don't understand. She's like the typical parent and we are typical teens. She sets rules and expects us to follow them, and we sneak out and break them, and we possibly get grounded as an end result. It's that simple."

"We never get grounded." Rose slips in without much expression. "Elizabeth is not the _typical_ parent and we are far from typical teens."

I shake my head at her revelation and decide not to press.

_Jeez! I just wanted a hotdog._

They sense my anxiety and lead me over to a juice bar that sells fruit smoothies. It's not my idea of junk food, but it's surprisingly better than I expected. We sit at a table in the food court and enjoy our afterschool refreshment.

"This is better than any of the crap I'm sure you were going to stuff your face with." Rose says and sips on her beverage.

"Oh, stop it, Rose. This, coming from the girl who wants pepperoni pizza every other day," Alice scoffs, and I laugh at Rose when she twists her mouth and waves Alice off.

"I'm just saying it's delicious and less likely to get her in trouble with Liz."

"This is true." Alice agrees and takes a big slurp.

I really am confused by this entire situation I've come into.

"You said she's in tune to everything that goes on. What exactly do you mean by that?"

They share 'that' look, the one I notice they often exchange when I ask a question about Elizabeth; but this time I'm surprised when Rose actually responds.

"You can't eat junk food, Bella. She'll know about it. We have routine doctors' appointments; which means routine weight monitoring."

"Weight monitoring?" I repeat with a scowl.  
"Rose…."

She holds up her hand to silence Alice and continues. "It's time she understands how things are done and what Liz expects."

"Along with maintaining a specific weight, we also visit the dermatologist once a month to ensure that whatever non-healthy food we've _snuck_ and eaten, does not have an affect our skin. Liz makes it a priority to ensure her _girls_ are pristine, Bella."

_Pristine. Root word being priss. My God!_

"Well, won't she be disappointed with me. I'm very much the opposite of _pristine._" I roll my eyes and scoff under my breath.

"Not for long. Have you been introduced to your etiquette instructress yet?"

"Etiquette instructress? No, why?" I frown in confusion. "Wait, is that one of those people that teaches you how to talk and pick up the right fork?"

They both burst into laughter and nod.

"It's not that bad, Bella," Alice promises, and we leave the table en route to find a store to buy supplies for my camera.

Somehow, after I purchase the photographic items, we end up in a clothing store; and surprisingly, I'm not as uncomfortable shopping with them as I was before. I even pick out a few items which Rose happily pays for, and on the car ride home, it gets me thinking.

"You guys seem to be able to do whatever you want without much interference from Elizabeth. You have your own cars and money. You have cellphones. I don't even have a cellphone."

Alice turns around in her seat and looks at me; and I notice Rose watching me in the rearview mirror.

"Elizabeth won't allow you to have a phone or car until you're seventeen." She states and focuses back on the road.

"I'll be seventeen in a month." I mutter, knowing that they won't be able to hear.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

I'm in my room, relaxing on my bed and listening to some music. I can't really do much else since I'm grounded. I go to school, practice and then come straight home.

My father is still pissed off. He doesn't say much to me during breakfast or dinner and it upsets my mother.

I thought about telling my parents the truth about where I actually was, but honestly, the lie is easier for them to believe, especially for my father.

I told my mom about Bella and she thinks that I 'stayed out' with Lauren to try and hide the way I'm feeling. She feels terrible about what happened, but I reassure her that I'm fine, and that I simply need to move on. Typically, it would be the correct way to deal with this, but I can't seem to get her out of my mind, so I do the next best thing.

I reach over to my nightstand and open the notebook I use to write down things that I keep bottled up. I've done this since I was ten and it's helped me, not only with expressing my feelings, but also with developing my writing.

As I begin to jot down things, Jake bursts through the door. I immediately hide the book from his sight.

"Knocking a foreign concept to you?"

"Why, are you in here jacking off?"

I let my head fall back and gently bump the wall in frustration. "What do you want, Jake?"

"Hey, you should be a little nicer to me. I got your mom to convince Carlisle to lift your sentence."

"Why would you do that?" I deadpan.

"I did it because my cousin Paul is having a party this weekend, and surprisingly enough, he didn't go ape shit about us going."

"He doesn't go ape shit when something we want to do lines up with his agenda."

"My cousin's party meets his agenda? Man, you need to get out of this room. You're going insane."

I shake my head and smirk at his obvious obtuseness.

"Your cousin plays for St. Anthony's."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, that my father doesn't care about us being social as long as it has to do with football. Paul is a junior and a damned good player. It doesn't hurt that his father is the coach for the Bothell pee wee team." I rise off the bed and cross the room to turn off the music.

"Pee wee football, Edward, _really_?" His voice is laced with sarcasm.

"I was being facetious, but Paul's father has to know something about the sport to actually be able to coach; and anything that has to do with football gets my father going. Besides, Paul's father is a good, tough coach. The kids on that team could do a lot worse. Why do you think Dad suddenly doesn't have a problem with us going to a party where girls will be present? He knows that given the travel distance, we'll have to be out for most of the night. How is that different from any other social gathering that we may or may not want to attend? Simple, it's associated with football, which is all his agenda consists of... get it now, Jake?" I huff in frustration.

"Whatever. All of that is irrelevant. I came to let you know that the party starts at seven and to be ready to leave at three-thirty. Paul tells me there's going to be a lot of chicks from Westley there. Private school girls equal extra fun and a nice change from the chicks here in Forks."

"You're a pig, Jake, and I'm not going. If Carlisle gets wind of what really happens at those parties, you can surely believe you will then only get to see your cousin at holiday dinners."

"I'll be ready at three-thirty," he says, ignoring my statement and leaves the room.

I sigh as I sit and stare out of the window, over the treetops to the view of the Olympic Mountains. I've heard about what happens at parties over there. Jake and a few of our other teammates often go. They assure me that they only have a couple of beers and make out with some of the girls, and I hope that's all that they engage in.

Paul and his father have great aspirations for him to get into a good college on a football scholarship, but if what I hear about what goes on at those parties is true, then his dreams may end up in jeopardy.

.

.

.

It's three o'clock in the afternoon, and I stand at the foot of my bed, running a hand through my hair as a way of combing it. I've showered and pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple navy blue T-shirt. As I'm choosing a pair of sneakers to wear, Jake knocks on the door this time and pokes his head in.

"I see you're ready."

Begrudgingly, I've had a change of heart about going to this party with Jake. It's not that I think I'll have fun. After grappling with my thoughts for some hours, I've decided to go for two reasons. Firstly, I know that I need to do something to get out of the house and into a totally foreign environment to try and get my mind off Bella. I constantly worry about what may have happened to her. I don't know if she died in that fire, and the thought of her suffering has me nearly tearing my hair out. I hope so much, that she survived and is now living with relatives or friends. But even though it makes me feel happy that she could be alive somewhere, the feeling that I will never see her again is distressing. Getting out of the house is a tangible step to take my mind off these oppressive thoughts, if only for a little while. And secondly, I'm basically going as a chaperone. Jake, although as annoying as hell, is like a brother to me. I feel the need to make sure that he doesn't indulge in anything outrageous that will land him in hot water this close to graduation. It would truly mess up his chances of a football scholarship.

"I'm driving." I grab my keys and cellphone from the bed, stand and shove them in the front pocket of my letterman jacket.

"Awesome! Now, I can sit back and enjoy the ride. Riley and the rest of the guys are going to follow us over."

"Fine. Let's go."

We bound downstairs and my mother shushes us because she has company over. Before we can leave, she calls us into the dining room where she's entertaining and gushes about us to some of her friends. We politely greet and say goodbye to her guests, and I tell her that we will be home late due to the location of the party. She tells us to be careful and to call her when we arrive in Seattle.

I'm less than thrilled to be driving such a long distance, but someone has keep a clear head, and I know Jake won't.

Riley, accompanied by Mike pulls up just as Jake and I are walking to my car.

"Well, look at this. Cullen's actually going to hangout this time," he snarks and we greet with a quick handshake.

"Yeah, well, I figure you all need someone to keep an eye you."

"You mean be a narc." Mike laughs.

"Call it what you want, man, but we do have reputations to maintain."

"That's Carlisle talking." He says, causing everyone to laugh at my expense.

"Fuck you, Newton. Let's get out of here. The ride is long enough without prolonging it." Jake and I both duck inside my car, and I pull out onto the road.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

I pace the floor in my room, trying to put this crazy plan into motion. I've used Alice's phone to call, telling Bree I'd pick her up just down the road from her house in a couple of hours. I feel that it's more convenient if her parents don't see me picking her up.

I also decide on taking Alice's car. She hardly ever drives it, and I feel she'd be easier to deal with if I actually get caught.

I look myself over in the mirror, checking what I'm wearing. I'm as nervous as hell, and I can't actually believe I'm going to go through with this. Getting to Forks and back will undoubtedly take up most of the day. I really don't care about those details at the moment. I'll deal with the consequences as they develop, if I need to.

Edward was on my mind all of last night. I could barely sleep, thinking about this day. What I would say to him, would I actually even approach him? Maybe just seeing him would be enough for me. Surely, driving that distance, one would think I could muster up something to say once I see him, but what?

"I can't worry about that right now. Just get to Forks first and worry about what to say and do later." I coach myself before heading downstairs to meet up with Rose and Alice.

.

.

.

We're all sitting in the living room. Jasper and Emmett are here as well, discussing something privately. I haven't seen Elizabeth or any of the other girls, so I assume they're preparing for a party they're supposed to attend this evening. That's a good thing. They should be out pretty late, and hopefully, I'll make it back before they notice I'm gone.

"So, we thought about going to see a movie and dinner afterwards. What do you say to pizza, Bella?" Alice interrupts my incessant worry about my planned trip.

"Huh…oh, um, I don't think I'm going to be able to go out with you guys tonight. I'm not feeling all that well."

"What's wrong?" she asks with genuine concern.

"I don't know exactly. I think I'm coming down with a flu bug or something. I think I'm just going to stay in bed the entire day."

Rose looks at me and frowns as if she doesn't believe a word I'm saying, but she surprises me with her response.

"We'll get you some saltines and chicken broth before we leave. The staff is off today, so there'll be no one here to make you anything." She rises from the couch, I assume to go into the kitchen.

"You don't have to cook for me. I'm sure I can manage to find something in the fridge, Rose, but thank you."

"Nonsense, it won't take long, and I'll put the soup into a little container until you're hungry. Elizabeth will kill us if we leave you home alone and don't make sure that you're properly taken care of."

I instantly panic. Surely they're not going to cancel their plans on my account. They can't. I won't be able to follow through with my own if that happens. I need to figure out a way to make sure they make it to that movie.

"I'm okay to be here alone…really. I'm just going to lie down and rest. You guys should go to the movies. I'll be fine. Besides, Jasper and Emmett will be here." The moment I say it, Jasper's attention is engaged. He looks at me oddly then nods.

"I'll make sure she's alright. The two of you should go," he says and resumes his conversation with Emmett.

I'm not too worried about Jasper hovering. He spends most of his time working out in the garage. That will be more than enough time for me to slip out, and at this point I don't care if he follows me.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Alice asks.

"Yes, I'll be okay. You guys have fun."

.

.

.

As promised, Rose makes chicken broth and leaves it on the kitchen counter for me to eat later. Soon, they both leave with Emmett, and I'm left alone with Jasper. I glance at the clock on the wall and note that it's two o'clock. I'm curled up on the sofa, and he sits across from me on the arm of the chair.

"How are you feeling?"

He surprises me with his concern. Normally, he doesn't say much unless he's being cryptic or sarcastic.

"I'm fine. I just think I'm coming down with a cold, that's all."

"Can I get you anything, make you some lunch?"

"Rose took care of that already. She made me soup."

He simply nods and taps his fingers on the couch in-between his legs. I can sense that he wants to say more, but doesn't know where to start. He eventually breaks his silence.

"The three of you seem to be getting along well, and shockingly, you and Rose appear to be hitting it off."

"Things are still a bit rocky with her, but for the most part she's cool."

"Glad you're starting to feel comfortable." He stands and prepares to walk out of the room. I try and use the opportunity to see if he'll open up about a few things.

"Can I ask you something?"

He turns and waits. "What?"

"How old are you?" I'm confused by my own question, and by the expression on his face I can tell that he is too; but then he smirks and walks back to me.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious." I shrug. "I hardly know anything about the people I'm living with, and I'm just trying to find my way, so to speak."

"I don't see how knowing my age will help you with that."

"Forget it," I scoff in annoyance. "Why would I even think that I could have a normal conversation with you?"

I rest my head back against the couch and close my eyes, my thoughts drifting back to my plans to see Edward.

"I'm twenty-two." His voice stuns me, and I open my eyes and glance at him, before I sit up to give him a full-on stare.

_Twenty-two?_

"You're only twenty-two years old? I...I didn't expect that," I say hesitantly as I rake my eyes over him, studying his features. Under closer scrutiny, it's now noticeable to me. He does look fairly young, like a new college student. His blond curls are thick and sun-kissed, like a young boy's pure natural hair color, free from anything artificial or chemical. His eyes are a beautiful blue, sometimes morphing into a deep sea green. In short, he's rather gorgeous, except for the fact that he annoys me.

"What'd you expect?" He smiles slyly, and I notice how perfect his teeth are.

"Nothing. I just thought you'd be older, but I am curious about something."

"What's that?"

"Who are you exactly? I mean you're obviously too young to be dating Elizabeth, so I figure that you're simply employed by her. Are you a family member or what? What exactly is your reason for being here?"

"You ask a lot of questions. I did that when I was your age and first came here."

"What do you mean?" My eyebrows fuse together in confusion.

"I mean, I'm not a relative, and I'm not Elizabeth's boyfriend. I'm just like you. I was sixteen and alone when she found me."

"Found you?"

"I won't get into details, but yeah, found."

"And now you're like what, a bodyguard or something?"

"What makes you think that?" He crosses his arms and looks at me pointedly and slightly amused.

"It's obvious. I mean you stick to all of us like glue and after seeing the way you and Emmett beat up those slime-balls back at Ben's club, what else could you be?"

He doesn't respond, only smiles as he turns to leave the room once more.

"I'll be in the garage if you need anything. Eat your soup and get some rest."

The minute I know he's really left, I hop off the sofa and run upstairs to Alice's room for her car keys. I watch from her window to see when Jasper leaves the garage, and I instantly realize that she must watch him from here a lot. I know she has a crush on him. I understand what it's like to feel that way. That's why I'm doing this.

.

.

.

Jasper pulls out of the garage, and I know I have to move quickly because he won't be gone for long. When I see his car disappear down the road, I race out of Alice's room and downstairs. I grab my jacket and sprint toward the door, only to be stopped by Rose and Alice.

"Going somewhere?" Alice says crossing her arms and blocking my exit.

"I–I…

_Shit! Think of a lie, Bella._

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." I chuckle nervously.

"Where…Seattle?" Rose adds with a shake of her head.

"Seattle…what's there?"

"Cut the charade, Bella. We know about the party you and Bree are going to. You used Al's phone to call her and she must've thought it was yours. She sent this text." She holds the phone up to my face, and I silently curse in frustration, turn on my heel and walk back into the living room.

"Can I at least borrow your phone so I can call her back to let her know I won't be picking her up?"

"About that, whose car were you planning on driving to pick her up in anyway? I _know_ it wasn't mine." Rose cocks one perfectly arched eyebrow at me, and at her gesture, I toss Alice her keys.

"You were going to steal my car? She gasps

I plop down on the couch, but don't reply. She actually looks hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get out and do something that normal kids do." I lie.

"You wanted to go to that party?" Rose scrunches her face as if it's a dirty word.

I shrug my shoulders at her and blow out a frustrated breath. There's no way I'll be able to get to Forks now. I leave them downstairs and return to my room.

.

.

.

A little while later, Rose appears at my door.

"There's still plenty of time. It's only 3 o'clock. What time does it start?"

"What?"

"The party, what time do we need to leave? I'll drive."

"I don't want to go." I sigh heavily and stare at the ceiling.

I hear her enter the room and when the bed dips, I know she's sitting beside me. I sit up and look at her.

"Look, I know things seem rather strict around here and you feel like…" Her voice trails as if she's searching for the right words.

"A prisoner."

"Oh, come on. Don't be so dramatic. You've only been here a couple of weeks. Given your particular situation, did you think that you would just be able to do whatever the hell you want?"

"No, but it's just a party. What's the big deal?"

"Well firstly, you lied about being sick and were going to steal Alice's car. Lying and stealing are two things Liz will not tolerate, especially when doing it to the ones who are your family."

"You keep using that word…family. You and Alice are not my sisters, and Liz is not my mother. All the family I've ever had are now gone."

"Even more of a reason to let someone who cares into your life. I know about what happened to your parents and your adoptive father, Bella; and it's shitty, but you're with us now and it doesn't have to be a difficult situation."

"Was it easy for you….to let Elizabeth and the others into your life?"

Her expression hardens right before she gets a faraway look in her eyes.

"Liz saved me from a very scary time in my life. I was a little younger than you when I came here, but the situations are entirely different."

"Did you lose your parents too?"

"Technically no, but I guess you could say I was more of a loss to them," she says more to herself in a way, as if she's remembering something from her past. I decide not to pry. I know it's a gesture of trust that she's even opened up this much about her life to me. I wish I could offer her the same, but right now, I'm just not so sure I can trust anyone.

"We also know how important it is to be social and to hang out with our peers, so party it is."

I loathe the thought of going to this party, especially after what Bree has told me, but Alice and Rose already assume it's where we were going, and I'm not ready to confide my true plans to her. Despite all the negative feelings I have about this, I need to keep up with the charade.

"Party it is." I repeat, and she smiles faintly.

"Cool, it'll be fun to watch the other girls from Westley make fools of themselves." She stands, and prepares to leave. "Oh, what time does this party start?"

"I think seven….at least that's what Jessica Stanley told us."

"Jessica Stanley." She scoffs and walks out of the room. I smile at her fearless nature to not hide the way she feels about anyone or anything. It's a quality that I often wish I had the courage to possess.

I get up from the bed and walk over to my laptop. I tap the mouse pad and click on the folder containing Edward's picture. I stare at it briefly then close my laptop, silently making a vow.

_There will be a next time._

_._

_._

_._

After picking up Bree, we drive to Seattle to a guy named Paul's house, where the party is taking place. She can't believe we're actually attending this party and frankly, neither can I.

"Bella, I've been meaning to ask you something." Rose turns in her seat after parking. "Why the hell were you going to leave so early for party that starts in the evening?"

Bree nudges me and widens her eyes. I simply shrug as if I don't know the answer to her question. Rose shoots me a skeptical glare.

I look around as we exit the car, and there looks to be a nice sized crowd around, most of them still arriving in expensive looking cars, girls walking around in the shortest of skirts and blouses. A lot of them I recognize from Westley and others I don't, but one thing is for sure; Bree and I are both out of our league. I didn't bother to change out of the clothing I wore earlier in the day, it's what I chose to wear when I originally thought I was going to Forks. It isn't much of a fashion statement. Rose and Alice always look flawless in anything they wear, even if it's only jeans and a simple top.

I figure a couple of hours are all we need to be here for, and then we can leave and forget we ever were.

* * *

**_End Note: Well, it's obvious that Edward and Bella are both attending the same party. Will they see or miss each other? And if they do see each other how will they react? More so Edward since he originally thought she was dead. Leave me your thoughts and see you next time._**


	12. Chapter 12, Second Sight

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_**

**_A/N: I see everyone is starting to give this a chance…Thank you for that, truly. It's something I've wanted to write for a long time and I hope that you'll enjoy it. FoolforEdward stands behind my work and I'm lucky to have found her. (She's a pretty good beta too! LOL The best!)_**

**_Last chapter Bella and Edward were headed for the same party. Will they or won't they see each other? Let's find out._**

**_Falling for Acacia Chapter 11_**

**_BPOV_**

"Do you know the guy whose party this is, Bree?" Alice asks as we approach the entrance to the townhouse.

"No. I think his name's Paul. He attends St. Anthony's." She fidgets, toying with the zipper on her hoodie. It's obvious that she's not comfortable being here.

For the most part, things seem tame. People are quietly mingling and there's music playing. As we're about to enter the house, a guy greets us and places a neon band around our wrists, then points us in direction of the back of the house. Things are a little more lively back here. The music is louder and people are dancing. I immediately notice Jessica and Emily giggling and playing up to a group of guys. They see us and make their way over.

"This should be fun," Rose says as Alice nods her head and laughs.

"Oh my God! I didn't know that you guys know one another," Jessica exclaims, looking at Rose and Alice, acting as if she's stars truck.

"They're sisters." Bree gestures between the three of us, and Jessica frowns.

"What? No they're not. Are you?" She looks at us with a confused expression, and I raise my eyebrows, waiting for one of them to respond.

"Is it so hard to believe?"

_Gotta love Rose._

"No, I...I just meant that…"

"Bella is our foster sister, Jessica. Where's the punch?" Alice interjects, sensing Rose's attitude and links her arm with Bree's and mine, leading us over to the table of refreshments.

We all grab drinks, and Rose tells us to check it for booze before we actually drink any.

Bree and I slip off to the side, while guys constantly bombard Rose and Alice, asking them to dance. I overhear brief conversations from groups of them just standing around watching. The guys seem to be just as surprised as Jessica and the other girls here that they came to the party.

"They really are gorgeous," Bree leans over to whisper to me. "The girls at school normally shy away from them. I think mostly due to intimidation, although Rose _can _be pretty scary."

I laugh and nod at her remark. "She's pretty cool. I think she just has her guard up."

"They don't date. I mean…most girls usually break their necks to come to these parties just to hook up. Rosalie and Alice are sophisticated and beautiful. They can have any guy they want, but it seems that they're not interested in anyone. I never hear them talking about guys."

"I guess maybe they're simply into their studies." I shrug, not really knowing how the answer to her question. I've haven't heard them speak much about guys either, except for Jasper and Emmett, and they're not your typical high school boys. They're men; bodyguards, extremely strange but gorgeous bodyguards, and I know for a fact that there's something going on between Rose and Emmett.

I watch her body language as she practically turns her nose up and ignores every poor sucker who tries to initiate conversation with her. She's not interested, but it doesn't stop them from trying. I wonder if she's actually experienced.

_Ridiculous! You know that she is. Look at her._

I recall the conversation about Edward that we had in the restaurant the other day. Alice wanted to know if we'd kissed, but Rose wanted to know more, whether we'd actually had sex. She used a more aggressive word. My mind drifts back to the way she flirted with Emmett the day he fixed her car, and the way he smirked at her; where they disappeared to when they came back inside. Emmett doesn't look like the type of guy who would settle for only cuddling and kisses on the cheek. His body alone screams sex.

I continue watching her as she decides to remove herself from the crowd, obviously annoyed. I pay attention to the way she walks and how she confidently tosses her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. Bree's right. She could have any guy that she wants.

Alice is different. She has a bubbly personality, and she's very friendly and polite. As far as I can see, she's more reserved, so I'm not too sure how much experience she really has with guys, although she seems to be able to handle the ones here very well. I know from Rose that she has a crush on Jasper, and if I'm being honest, if he wasn't the most annoying person I've ever met, I'd understand how she could feel the way she does about him.

"Bella!" Bree nudges me, forcing me out of my thoughts. "What has you so zoned out?"

"I'm sorry." I shake my head as if to clear it and laugh. "I was just thinking about something."

"I bet! I could see you had your eye on that guy over there. Good taste!"

"Huh? What…no! I wasn't looking at him. I was just…"

"Calm down, Bella. I was only kidding," she chuckles. "I'm going to get another drink of punch. You want one?"

"No, I'm good." I hold up my partially filled cup as evidence.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Looking around, I realize it's not as bad as I thought it would be. For the most part, things are normal as far as parties go. Girls are giggly, and guys are acting macho. Music is playing and a lot of people are dancing. Things could be worse.

As I wait for Bree to return, someone sits beside me.

"Hi."

I glance over and see his face smiling back at me.

"Hi." I try to be polite and discreetly inch away from him.

"My name's Seth. What's yours?"

I turn to look at him, and he doesn't seem to be like most of the guys here. He seems to be genuinely friendly, no hidden agenda.

"Bella. My name's Bella."

"Are you a friend of Paul's?"

"Who's Paul?" I frown.

"Oh, he's the guy whose house this is. It's his party."

"No, I don't know Paul."

He nods and toys with the rim of his cup.

"I took a chance in coming over to talk to you. You don't seem like most of the girls that come to Paul's parties."

"Really?" I say with a hint of sarcasm. "Just what kind of girl do I seem like to you?"

I can tell by his expression that he feels that he's offended me, and he tries to explain.

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant that you seem really easy to talk to, not like the rest. Most of the girls here are stuck up; totally into themselves and dating jocks."

"I take it you're not one…a jock?"  
"Me? No. I just watch from the sidelines." He chuckles.

There's an awkward silence, which seemingly stretches too long, and I'm the one who eventually breaks it.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Seth. I have to find out where my friend disappeared to."

"Okay. I hope before the night is over, that we'll get the chance to talk some more."

I smile and give him a small wave before I head off in search of Bree. I walk over to where Rose is sitting on the edge of a lounge and texting on her cellphone.

"Hey, have you seen Bree? She said she was getting some more punch, but I don't see her anywhere."

"I overheard her saying something about finding the ladies room. She and Alice went together."

"So, is the party everything you thought it would be?" I can tell that she's joking sarcastically.

"You know I didn't really want to come here, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You're hardly the party type, and you made such a big fuss about attending Westley that I sincerely doubt that you would want to hang out with these people of your own accord." She nods toward the crowd of girls that are giggling and whispering, probably about random guys.

She's absolutely correct.

"You were going back home, weren't you; to Forks?"

I stare at her briefly, but don't respond. There seem to be no need to do so.

"You were going to see him; that guy you told us about at the restaurant." She states knowingly.

"What would make you think that?" I try not to let my expression waver too much.

"I didn't think it until now, and you just confirmed it."

I fold my arms across my chest and look away.

"Hey, you don't have to confess anything to me, and I'm not a snitch. I know that you really like this guy, but stealing Alice's car and lying to us about where you're going isn't the way to go about things, Bella."

"So, you're saying that I should've just told Liz that I wanted to go back to Forks to see a guy?"

"Hell no! She would never permit that, but you could have told Alice and me. If anyone understands what you're going through, it's us. We could've helped you. Trust us a little bit, okay?"

She actually looks sincere, and I want to trust her and Alice, but something about them seems off, and I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I'll try." It's as honest as I can be. At this point, I can't even trust myself to not run away and never come back; if I actually do make it to Forks.

She sort of shrugs nonchalantly at my reply and goes back to answering a text. "So, since it's no secret that you really don't want to be here, when do you think you'll be ready to go? There are other things we can do around town to have fun."

"Great, because I only came here to keep up with the charade...unless you and Alice want to stay?"

"Bella, I don't know if you've noticed, but this party is far beneath anything Alice and I would attend. I mean high school boys, really?" She rolls her eyes and scoffs. "We came solely on your behalf. The decision as to what we do next is ultimately up to you."

"Then, with that being said, let me go and find Alice and Bree, and we can find something more satisfying to do. I'll be right back."

I make my way through a small crowd who are just standing around talking. I see a couple of girls coming out of the door back into the yard, and I assume they're coming from the restroom.

"Hey, do you guys know where the bathroom is?" I stop them and ask.

"Up the stairs to your left." One of them replies, and I thank them before stepping inside to make my way up the stairs.

There appears to be no one upstairs, given that it's so quiet. I walk down the hall, turn the handle on one of the doors and peek inside then quickly close it, realizing that I have the wrong room. I try a few more doors and finally locate the right one. There's no sign of Bree or Alice.

_They must already be back outside with Rose. Damn it! I wish I had a cellphone._

While I'm here, I take the time to wash my hands and comb the tangles out of my hair with my fingers. As I'm drying my hands on the towel, someone jiggles the door handle.

"Someone's in here. I'll be out in a minute," I say loud enough for them to hear, and the handle immediately stops moving.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Take your time."

It's a male voice, and I quickly finish up so he can use the bathroom.

"I'm all done. It's yours." I open the door and am in complete in shock.

.

.

**_EPOV_**

We pull up to Paul's house, and I'm instantly reminded of why I don't come to events like this. I look at the swarm of kids my age standing around, whispering and pointing as we approach.

Riley and Mike swiftly disappear into the crowd, greeting some of the guys we've become acquainted with through football camps.

Jake and I scan the crowd, looking for Paul.

"I don't see your cousin anywhere in sight."

"He'll turn up. He's probably off somewhere having fun. You should take a hint."

"I'm going to take a leak." I roll my eyes and ignore his statement.

I leave him standing alone and stride over to the house, and I'm stopped by a group of girls before I can enter.

"Forks High Varsity? What sport do you play?" the attractive brunette asks as she reaches out and caresses the emblem on my jacket.

"I play football." I smile politely and watch as the other girls smile flirtatiously back at me. She turns as if to silently dismiss them, and they all walk away, leaving us alone.

"So, what position do you play?" She bites her lip seductively.

I'm all too familiar with how this is going to play out.

"I'm the quarterback." I say politely again and try to walk past her, but she steps into my path.

"My name's Emily. What's yours?"

"Edward."

She smiles brightly and subtly sticks out her hand. Being mannerly, I shake it gently. She thinks she's made some sort of headway, but I know I'll have to disappoint her.

Girls normally approach me in this way, and then they'd flirt outrageously once they find out who I am. My father taught me quickly that there would be tons of girls wanting to date me simply because dating a highly sought after quarterback is seen as prestigious. I despise the fact that I have to think this way about every pretty girl that I come in contact with, but it's usually how it turns out. So now, I just stop trying with them.

The only girl that seemed to not care one way or another about my status as a jock is gone, and I know I will probably never meet another like her in this lifetime.

"You have really nice hands, Edward."

"Um…thank you." I chuckle nervously as she doesn't seem to want to release her grasp.

"One would think that playing such a tough sport you'd have rough, calloused hands, but to the contrary…"

"Thank you, _Emily_?" I test her name, making sure that I do indeed have it right. She nods as she steps closer to me.

I know I need to end this fast before things get out of hand.

"Emily, I'm in the middle of searching for my friend, but maybe we can talk more later."

"Oh, I was thinking of more than talk." She leans close and whispers in my ear, telling me exactly what she has in mind, and I can honestly say I'm not surprised. She isn't the first girl who has propositioned me for sex.

She takes a step back after placing a lingering kiss very close to my mouth and something in my hand.

"I'll see you later, Edward," she says knowingly as she sashays back to the party.

I swallow hard and watch her, thinking about what she just whispered to me. I open my hand and stare; even though I know from the way it feels that it's a condom. She wants me to meet her in the cabana in half an hour. She promised to do things to me that no girl has ever done, and I'd be lying if I said that she didn't get to me. My body reacted naturally when her lips brushed against my ear. I couldn't control it. She is attractive after all, but I'm not the one-night stand type of guy, even if it would be easy for me to be.

For me, a sexual relationship is something I want to explore slowly. I like the thought of getting butterflies when touching someone you really want to be with; experiencing the way you feel when you know things are getting too heated and you'll have to stop; knowing you want nothing more than to keep going. I don't want to be stalked and pursued by a girl this way. I want to be the one to pursue, charm, and make her smile. I want to wow her with my intelligence; things I'm knowledgeable about and see her blush with shyness when I stroke her cheek. Everything else will fall into place.

The way girls regard me is as if they need to come on aggressively. Instead of taking the time to get to know me, they simply assume that sex is the only way to get to me.

Jake and the rest of guys are practically giddy at their growing popularity. They love how girls throw themselves at them, and I can't keep track of the countless numbers they've bragged about bagging. They're falling head first into the life my father and coach warned us about, but sometimes I wish I had chosen a different career path.

I stuff the condom into my pocket and make a note to toss it in the trash once I reach the bathroom.

I take the stairs two at a time, and walk briskly down the hall. As I open the door, I realize that it's the wrong one.

"What the fuck, can't you knock?" The girl yells at me.

"Um…sorry…"

"Hey buddy, this party is already full. There's another bathroom down the hall." A guy, standing behind her with his pants halfway down informs me, while another looks annoyed that I've interrupted their session.

"Thanks." I close the door and try to ignore the image I've just witnessed. I've heard rumors about how wild Paul's parties can get, but a lot of these girls really have zero respect for themselves.

_Christ!_

Allowing two guys to degrade you at the same time is something I will never understand. I continue on my search for the other bathroom and hope that I've found it; empty this time. I jiggle the handle on the door and try turning the knob.

"Someone's in here. I'll be out in a minute." She yells from behind the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Take your time."

_Please God, let there be only one person in there, and let them be fully clothed and standing upright._

I lean up against the door, rest my head back and stare at the ceiling, waiting patiently. Another minute or so and she speaks again.

"I'm all done. It's yours."

The door opens, and I quickly move away to avoid falling into the person standing in the doorway. When I turn around, I'm met with a familiar pair of huge, brown eyes.

* * *

_**~~FFA~~**_

**_End Note:_** Now I know what you're thinking, but I promise next chapter will be more of what you're craving for. In the meantime your comments are always welcomed and appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13,The Mere Sight of You

**_Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters and plot lines belong to the original author. Any fictitious characters and plot lines I conjure up to entertain you are subject of the crazy mind of Chynnadoll. _**

**_A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I know you all maybe a little stumped and have a ton of questions about this story; for one the timetable for when Bella finds out exactly what type of environment she's been put into and if Elizabeth is a force of good or evil. I promise all your questions will be answered soon enough. This story will only remain in the teenage part of Edward and Bella's lives for a few more chapters and then there will be an aging jump and the story will kick into gear. But for right now, I need to build the story and later I'm sure that all these things will make sense. I hope you'll trust and continue to stay on board with me._**

**_Now, last chapter Bella and Edward finally come face to face after he believed she died in a fire. Let's get to their reunion. FoolforEdward edits._**

**_FFA Chapter12, The Mere Sight of You…_**

**_EPOV_**

We both stop in shock, neither of us seem able to move. We simply stare in disbelief. I'm sure the mixture of incredulity and joy that I see in her eyes, are reflected back at her in mine. Neither of us speaks. My heart is pounding so hard; I swear I can hear the rapid "thump, thump" in my ears. My shock slowly morphs into joy as I realize that she's alive. A smile forms slowly at first, but joy takes over, and I feel my lips curl up in a wide smile.

I know I should say something, but I don't know where or how to begin.

_Where have you been?_

"Bella?" My voice is a near whisper as I finally find it.

"Edward." She lets out a small, almost happy sigh.

I know it's her, but I'm not satisfied.

Two girls and a guy wanting to use the bathroom interrupt us. I don't even want to think about why they have to enter together.

"Are you guys going to use the bathroom or just block the door?"

"Uh…sorry," I say, but don't move or look at them. I don't think my legs will allow me to go anywhere, and I don't want to take my eyes off her.

"Well? There are plenty of bedrooms down the hall if you two want to hook up." We turn to the annoyed girl glaring at us; her hands perched on her hips.

"What?" We say in unison, I shake my head in disgust and turn my attention back to Bella. I gently reach for her hand and lead her down the hall and stop at a closed door. I silently pray that we don't interrupt anyone who may be engaging in sex on the other side of that door. I nervously turn the handle, and to my relief, find the room completely dark and vacant. I switch on the lights and turn to look at her face. She seems a little confused and somewhat nervous, but I want to assure her that I only want to have some privacy to talk.

"Do you trust me?"

"You asked me that once before." She steps into the room with a small smile, and I shut the door behind us. I watch as she looks around. I can't believe that she's standing here, right in front of me.

"I thought you were gone."

She spins around and frowns at me.

"I meant…I actually thought that something terrible had happened to you."

"What did you think?"

"You stood me up for the second time, then you weren't in school, so I went to your house. The police were there. The house was burned to the ground. They told me that you didn't make it." The last statement is so low it can barely be heard. But she does and the expression on her face turns to deep sadness.

"There was a fire. I don't know how it happened." She shakes her head, not offering more.

"So, you had to move." I state in understanding and she nods wearily.

"I thought I would never see you again." I chuckle without mirth and nervously rub the back of my neck.

"I sort of thought that too, but somehow, here you are."

There are so many things I want to say to her and so many questions I want to ask, but I can sense that she's uncomfortable being in this room with me. Her eyes keep glancing over to the bed, and I can only imagine what she might be thinking.

"Um…I need to get going. My friends are probably looking for me."

The words are like an arrow to my heart. For weeks I've been thinking that she's dead and now, when I find her again, she's just going to disappear once more. I can't let that happen. I won't.

"You can't just go. Bella…I…"

"I can't stay here. They'll be worried if I don't show up soon. I'm just supposed to be in the bathroom."

This time _she t_akes _my _hand, and I can't help the tiny smile at the thought that this is the first time that she's initiated any kind of contact between us. She leads me out of the room and back to the party.

"I don't see my friends."

I stand quietly beside her as she searches the crowd, until she finally gives up. "They must be off in the crowd somewhere."

"I could help you find them if you'd like."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure they'll turn up soon. You said you wanted to talk."

"I do. I…I want to know if you're alright and where you've been; how can I make sure I'll see you again?"

"Those are a lot of questions." She chuckles weakly. "But, I don't know how much talking we can do here. I can barely hear anything over this music."

"Come with me. I know a place that's quieter."

"Not another bedroom, I hope," she says with just a hint of sarcasm.

"No, I promise."

.

.

.

We sit quietly out by the gazebo. She doesn't make eye contact with me; just toys with broken twigs on the grass.

"I heard about what happened to your father."

Her head snaps up, and she looks at me as if she's hurt that I've mentioned it.

"I'm sorry…the police told me when I went to your house. I don't mean to upset you, or seem like I'm prying into your life."

"You didn't upset me, but you're right; I don't like sharing personal things about my life with people I'm not too familiar with." She looks serious but there is also a hint of pain as she looks back at the ground.

I clear my throat and decide to close down the subject.

_You moron!_ _She doesn't want to talk about her father's death._

"So, where do you live?"

"I live in Bothell now."  
"Oh. That's a really nice community, I hear."

There's an awkward silence, and I know I can't keep my feelings hidden for much longer.

"I've thought about you every day."

Her expression softens as she stares at me. She's just as beautiful as I had remembered. She shakes her head and looks away, trying to fight back a smile. _And she's blushing!_

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," I laugh lightly.

"All those girls at Forks High and you thought about me."

I'm not sure if she meant this as a question, but it sounds like she doubts her ability to hold my attraction. I want her to know just how much I like her.

"Yeah, well, what can I say, you're a tough act to follow. Are you living with relatives?"

She turns to me again, and she looks hesitant to answer.

"I…I'm liv…"

Just as she's about to respond, we're interrupted by three girls walking toward us.

"Bella, we've been looking all over for you. Are you ready? Rose said that you're ready go soon," one yells out. Her eyes widen as she spots me. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"I'm Edward." I stand and offer my hand to the shorthaired brunette with the perky personality. Another dark-haired girl and a blonde that looks a bit annoyed at the moment, accompany her.

"Is this him? She exclaims and looks at Bella as she shakes my hand. Bella looks nervous.

"This is Edward…as he said."

"Hello Edward, I'm Alice, and this is Bree and Rosalie."

"Hi." I give them a small wave.

"I...I have to go. I promised them we wouldn't stay too long and…." Bella turns to me, nearly crushing my heart.

"It's still early. Do you have to leave so soon? We really haven't had a chance to talk."

She looks back at her friends then to me. I can tell she doesn't really want to leave. "Give me a minute?"

"Okay." I wait while she talks to her friends, and Jake walks up behind me.

"I see you got the right idea. Not bad either." He whistles, looking at the girls.

"It's not what you think, trust me."

Bella walks back over, and she looks uncomfortable as soon as she sees Jake.

"I remember you. You're the new girl," he says with a wide smile and tips his cup to his mouth and sips, before adding, "I haven't seen you around school lately."

"I transferred recently." Bella replies in a low voice.

"That's too bad. I really had my heart set on getting to know _you_ better." He licks his lips and studies her from head to toe.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I say immediately.

"Why not? She's obviously a very pretty girl, and I dig the whole shy thing. You dig jocks right…wait, what is your name again?"

Jake is sounding even more obnoxious than usual, and it's making Bella uncomfortable and pissing me off, but I don't want to fly off the handle in front of her.

"It's Bella." She looks irritated with him, and I for one, can sympathize.

I turn to him and the expression on his face suggests more than just friendship. My jealousy nearly chokes me.

"She's not interested, Jake. Back off," I practically spit.

"She can speak for herself, Edward, and I didn't hear her say otherwise."

"I'm not interested." Bella repeats and glares at Jake. She doesn't seem to care for him too much, and I have no clue why. From what I can gather, he must've approached her in some way before tonight.

"That's twice you've brushed me off. I'm not into the chase game, sweetheart. There are a ton of girls here that would love to hook up with me."

"Then I'll leave you to that. I have to go. Bye." She turns to me as she speaks.

"Wait, Bel…"

She walks off, clearly insulted by Jake and not giving me a second look.

"Let her go. That shit's too much work, bro." He waves in her direction, dismissively. "Fucking cocktease."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're being more of a dick than usual."

"Why; because I cockblocked your boring piece of tail? Get over it, and let's go find you a real woman, one who's not stingy with the goods."

"Shit, we've only been here ten minutes, and already you're half drunk! What's in this?" I grab his cup, sniffing the contents.

"Get a grip, Edward. I'm not drunk. There's barely any alcohol in this."

"Well, you're not going to do any more damage." I dump the spiked punch out on the lawn and shove the cup back at him.

"Hey!"

"Don't drink anymore!" I say through clenched teeth, before I storm off to find Bella.

_God, I really hope she hasn't left._

_._

_._

_._

**_BPOV_**

_God, I can't believe that he's really here! _

Since laying eyes on his perfect face tonight, I've been in a state of shock. I 'm at a loss for what to say and do. He always seems to render me speechless, but my internal response is the complete opposite. The minute I saw him, I ran down every feature.

His full pouty lips are so inviting, and his green eyes are so piercing but gentle at the same time. His hair looks so soft, I ache to run my fingers through it, and I don't want to even think about his body.

When he took my hand and led me to the room, I felt like I was floating on air. I hadn't realized just how much I'd missed seeing him, until now.

He said he'd thought about me every day.

_Me. Not those girls back at Forks High._

My heart thumped wildly in my chest as he said that. I wanted to tell him everything. He asked so many questions and that was understandable. I wish I had been able to give him answers, but the truth is, I don't know the answers myself.

Seeing him again was mind-blowingly fantastic, and I didn't want to leave him, but that guy Jake showed up and ruined everything before we had the chance to really talk. He just rubs me the wrong way, for reasons I can't seem to explain. He's a monumental prick, and I couldn't stand to be around him for one more minute.

"Who was that guy, Bella? He's gorgeous!" Bree inquires.

"He's just a guy, Bree. No big deal."

"Bella, that's the guy you said you had a crush on. I remember." Alice tries to be discreet, but I don't think she manages to pull it off.

"Yeah, Liz will have _him crushed_ if he gets anywhere close to her." Rose mumbles, but I hear her clearly.

"Why would you say that, what do you mean by that?" I turn to her and scowl.

"She meant nothing, right Rose?" Alice fixes her with a stony glare, and it's the first time I've seen Alice angry.

"Can we just go, please? I want to get out of here," I huff in annoyance and stalk in the direction of where we're parked. Bree trots behind me, while Rose and Alice remain where we left them, arguing over what I can only assume, is Rose's remark about Elizabeth.

"Bella, wait up!" Bree calls, but I don't acknowledge her.

"Bella!" I hear a male voice calling out, and I turn to see Edward sprinting up to me.

"Wait," he finally catches up to me, his breathing accelerated. "Do you have a number so I can call you? I tried your old one, but it's disconnected."

"I don't have a cellphone anymore."

"Give me an address…anything so I'm able to get in touch with you?"

"I…I can't…I'm not allowed to give out my address."

"Well…." His voice trails off, and he runs his hand through his hair, looking frustrated. "Do you have a pen?"

"No," I say in a small voice. He bites back a curse and looks around helplessly.

"Hey buddy," he stops a random guy, heading into the party. "Do you have a pen or a pencil?"

"What? Do I look like I'm about to go to class?"

"Forget it." He says at the guy's sarcastic response. He then tries again with a group of girls who are getting ready to enter the house.

"Hi, would any of you ladies happen to have a pen?"

I watch in amazement at how they vigorously dig through their purses, each one pulling out a pen. Five damned pens and all because he smiled at them.

"Thanks." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out something. He looks around for something to lean on, and Bree is more than happy to oblige, bending over slightly and sacrificing her back.

"You're a lifesaver." He scribbles down something quickly then folds it, handing it to me. I open my hand and frown at him.

"I'm sorry. It's the only thing I had."

"A ten dollar bill?" I ask in confusion.

"Forget that. I wrote my cell number and email address down. If you're not able to call, you can reach me that way. Promise me you will?"

I stare at him briefly, and I can see Bree out of my periphery, practically bouncing with excitement. Alice and Rose finally end their discussion and climb into the car, ready to leave.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Rose says impatiently, and Edward steps closer to me.

"Please?" He implores and the look in his eyes nearly melts me to the core.

"I promise," I whisper, smiling at him before I turn to get into the car. I feel his hand gently tug on my wrist, pulling me back.

"You're probably going to slap me for this, but I don't care." He cups my face, bringing our lips together. He kisses me tenderly, and I freeze. I can't move, and I can barely think; all I can do is focus on his lips brushing over mine. I know it can't be long, but it feels like it lasts forever. Finally, he breaks the kiss, and I blink at him. I'm once again rendered speechless, then he apologizes.

"I'm sorry. I…I just…I'll understand if you want to hit me."

I shake my head fervently, and touch my lips in bewilderment.

_He kissed me!_

"I…have to go." I turn and climb into the back seat. Bree, Alice and Rose are stunned to say the least, and so am I.

"Bella?" He braces his hands on the window and holds me with his gaze. "I'll be waiting."

.

.

.

I go to bed without so much as a word to Rosalie or Alice, and they don't attempt to say anything to me after what they've witnessed; even though I know they want to ask questions.

Tonight left me completely stunned for a number of reasons. I'd gone from planning to sneak off to Forks to see Edward, to going to a party, something that is definitely out of my realm. To top it off, Edward shows up at the same party and kisses me, and now I don't know what to do.

He's given me his number and email address, but I don't have the slightest clue what to say to him now, or how to approach contacting him.

_What would I say?_

I'm so happy to have seen him, but the kiss has left me nervous and confused.

_I need Phil. He would know how to help me._

I glance over at my laptop and ponder for a few more minutes before I fling the covers off and dart across the room. I open it quickly and wait for it to load.

The ten-dollar bill he wrote on is sitting beside my laptop, unfolded. I log in with my email address and click the mouse to compose a message. I think carefully about what I want to say and begin to type.

_Hi,_

_I was really surprised and happy to see you tonight. I don't know what to say, but I would like to see you again. I'm not sure how it can be possible with you living in Forks and me living in Bothell. The distance is just too far. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to them. _

_It's one a.m., and I need to get some sleep, but I wanted to just…keep my promise this time._

_I hope to hear back from you,_

_Bella._

I close my laptop and stare out into the moonlight.

_Please let him write back._

_._

_._

_._

It's morning and I'm meeting Ms. Rowena Jones today. When Elizabeth mentioned that she had arranged my etiquette classes, I was so pissed off. Rose and Alice had mentioned them, but honestly, I didn't think that I would really be forced to go. I'm thoroughly sick of all these decisions being made before discussing them with me. No one seems to care about what I think or what I want. I can't understand why everyone in this house is so happy to follow every little thing that 'Liz' says, even the older girls like Victoria. And feisty Rose, who doesn't take shit from anyone, seems to just roll over, quoting either 'Liz wants' or 'Liz does not like'. Something fishy is going on here, and I want to know what it is.

_Can't think of that now. Back to Ms. Jones._

Alice and Rose have told me that the etiquette lessons are not so bad, and I really have no choice. So, here I am, getting dressed, knowing that Elizabeth will be picking me up after school to take me to my first lesson.

I stand in front of my enormous wardrobe and look at my uniform choices. Honestly, except for it being stuffy and too posh, the Westley uniform is not so bad, as long I only have to wear it to school. It's not like it makes me stand out, as everyone wears the same thing. The basic pieces are dress pants, A-line skirts, a blazer and a trench coat in black. These can be paired with either a cotton or silk blouse in white. There are also pullovers and sweatshirts in both black and burgundy, black, flat-heeled dress shoes, worn with black or flesh toned hose. Subtly patterned white and burgundy scarves in silk and wool to accessorize. And the one thing I swear never to wear, a rather stylish black beret for winter. The uniform is completed with color-coordinated gym and other sports clothes. At least I have choice, but I miss my jeans and Chux. They just feel so much more comfortable… and me. I miss being me.

I choose to wear the dress pants and a cotton shirt. Of course, we always have to have a blazer or coat when we are off school premises, so I opt for the blazer, as it is not too cold yet. On a whim, I grab a silk scarf and shove it in the pocket of the blazer. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and dash downstairs, just in time for breakfast before I drive to school with Rose and Alice.

"We haven't talked since the party. We take it as a sign of avoidance." Alice starts.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound speaking for yourself _and _Rose, Alice?"

"Another avoidance. Are you going to talk about what happened at the party or not?"

"Not." I emphasize the 't'.

"Don't badger her, Alice. If she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't have to."

My eye darts back and forth between them, and I finally get what they're trying to do.

"Good cop, bad cop? It's not going to work guys, but nice try. Oh, and it probably would've worked if Rose was the bad cop, and you Alice, were the good."

They don't say another word, and neither do I. Satisfied, I smile to myself, knowing that I'm the one who now has secrets that are killing them to know.

At school, we walk into the building and go our separate ways. I head to my locker, and find Bree there, waiting for me.

I open it and retrieve my Spanish book. I can feel her eyes burning a hole through me.

"Are you going to stare at me for the entire day?"

"I will, if you don't spill your guts about that gorgeous guy who kissed you."

"What guy?" I feign ignorance, hoping that the first period bell would ring so I won't need to answer.

"Bella Swan, we have not been friends for that long, but I know when you're trying to be sneaky."

"Sneaky?" I gasp, pretending to be hurt by her words.

"Yes, sneaky. I knew you were being sneaky about going to the party, and you're being sneaky now. Who is he? How do you know him? Is he your boyfriend?"

The barrage of question sends my head whirling, and I know I need to put an end to her speculations.

"Edward is not my boyfriend, Bree. I met him when I lived in Forks, and as far as the kiss goes, I can't tell you why he did that." I close my locker, and we make our way to class.

"Yeah, you looked stupefied afterwards." She giggles, and I nudge her hard, nearly knocking her off balance.

.

.

.

After lunch Bree and I head to the restroom before our next class. Jessica and Emily are there, and they barely acknowledge us when we enter. I'm a bit confused by their attitude since they were gung ho about inviting us to the party. Bree _did _warn me about them.

I look in the mirror to redo my ponytail. I can hear them whispering behind me, but I try my best to ignore them, until Jessica raises her voice and blatantly aims a comment for my ears.

"So, what happened with you and that Edward guy, Em? He was definitely hot."

"He is, and so sexy too. He has the softest, strongest hands." She brags and my stomach sinks.

Bree looks over to me, and I try to quickly finish my hair and wash my hands so I can make a fast exit.

"I bet he does and that body...don't get me started on that. I saw you two whispering to each other."

"Yeah, he was telling me to meet him in the gazebo, so I could give him a happy ending."

"So, was it a happy ending?"

I feel like its a thousand degrees in this bathroom, and my throat goes dry. I don't want to hear the answer to Jessica's question and hurry to rinse the soap off my hands.

_Hell, I'll air dry them on the way to class. I just need to get out of here._

"Well, was it, Em?"

Bree is waiting at the door, and I move to leave before I hear something that will crush me, but I'm too late.

"What do you think?" she says suggestively and saunters out of the bathroom, ahead of Jessica who's running behind her begging for details.

I guess the look on my face says it all.

"She's lying, Bella. She totally said those things to bait you."

"How do you know she's lying, Bree. How do _I _know she's lying? I barely know Edward and let's face it; he's a highly sought-after star quarterback. Guys like him have tons of girls throwing themselves at him. I've seen it firsthand."

"I don't know anything about that, but I'm sure she was lying for your benefit. They probably saw how much he was into you at that party. Any fool can see that he's got it bad for you, Bella. Jessica and Emily are evil. I warned you about them."

"I know, I know."

I want to believe her, but I'm not sure about Emily or Edward; I've just met her, and I haven't known him for that long. I don't know what or whom to trust.

.

.

.

By the last period, I'm in an utter daze, thinking about all the things Jessica and Emily said. I wonder if, after I left the party, they had sex.

I think about how serious he was when he told me that he thought about me every day, and how frantic he was to find a way for us to stay in contact. But mostly, I think about him kissing me. There was something so special about it; the way he touched my face, and the way his lips moved gently over mine. Maybe it was special because it was the first time I've ever been kissed. I touch my lips as I think about the feeling, and I swear I can feel his lips on mine.

* * *

**_~~FFA~~_**

**_End Note: Thank you for joining me this chapter. Will see you soon._**


	14. Chapter 14, Preparation

Falling For Acacia: Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters and references. Everything else belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful responses to this story and the wonderful person who is helping me develope it. Foolforedward betas this. It's been a while so I won't hold you up.**

**BPOV**

I spot Elizabeth's car as I walk across the parking lot. She's on the phone but sees me coming and raises her hand to give me a slight wave. She finishes her call as I get into the front passenger seat, puts her phone back into the cradle, and she turns to me.

"Hello, Bella. Did you have a good day?

"Yeah, um, yes, thank you." I correct myself before she gives me another lecture on proper speech. Yet another part of being me that I'm expected to sacrifice…and God, only knows what this woman I'm about to meet will expect me to give up. I sigh and look out of the window as Elizabeth gets underway.

I miss Phil, even with his drug problem and the hardships that it caused, I didn't ever doubt that he loved me, the real me. I miss hearing him play his sax, I even miss Forks; something I never thought I'd say. And I reluctantly admit to myself that I really, really miss Edward. Since my own parents and then Phil died, he's come closest to making me feel like I belong. I don't know what it is about him or why it is, but I feel comfortable and safe with him. Even if sometimes I'm shy around him. I wish that I could feel settled at the house, but it's like my spidey senses just won't allow me to. I keep waiting for that other shoe to drop. Even my budding friendship with Rose and Alice doesn't make me feel better about this.

"Bella?" Elizabeth interrupts my thoughts.

Mmmm. I turn to look at her.

"I think it would be helpful if I give you a little information about Ms. Jones, don't you think?

She continues without waiting for me to answer.

"Ms. Jones has been responsible for refining all of my girls. She's helped to turn them into the sophisticated, impeccably groomed and behaved young ladies that they now are. They are the envy of every gathering they attend. She could do the same for you, Bella. But, you need to welcome it and not always fight against anything new or different."

I don't say anything, what would be the point. I really don't have a choice… where do I have to go? I have no money, no family, no car and I'm scared of going into the social services system. I've read and heard about what happens to kids who do that. And who would want a nearly seventeen-year old stranger in their home?

I turn back to stare out of the window, and she goes on as if she's not at all affected by my stony silence. But I notice the little sigh. _Yeah, I feel the same way about you!_

"I've known Rowena Jones for many years. She's a very well known and well-connected socialite. After her husband died, she occupied her time by giving etiquette tuition to young society ladies, wealthy businessmen and women. She's even spent time in Washington, coaching senior diplomats so that their social behavior, even in the presence of royalty, is beyond reproach. You should feel privileged to have this opportunity, Bella." She finally finishes.

_Okay, so this Rowena woman, knows what she's doing… so what?_

Elizabeth finally gives up trying to engage me in conversation or make me feel excited about Ms. Jones or the lessons. She turns her attention back to the road, and we travel in silence.

We eventually pull up in front of a townhouse, in what looks like a really good neighborhood. "This is it," Elizabeth says as she readies herself to exit the car, and as always, she does so with amazing grace.

Well, perhaps I can at least learn to do that so I don't almost fall flat on my face nearly every time I get out of a vehicle. My klutziness was always a joke between Phil and me. I smile just a little at this memory.

We're standing in front of a very glossy, black door, which sports a large, shiny, brass knocker. Elizabeth knocks twice, and we wait. The door is opened by a slim, elegant woman. She's impeccably dressed in a dark grey, silk sheath dress and what looks like the softest cashmere cardigan in the palest pink. Her hair is warm auburn and styled in a sophisticated knot at the nape of her neck. She's wearing very little jewelry, only diamond studs and a fine, silver wristwatch. No, scratch that, given the quality of her clothing, it's probably some expensive metal that only looks like silver. And suddenly, despite how I feel about becoming someone that I'm not, I'm a little glad that I took care with my uniform today. I nervously touch the bottom of my silk scarf

She briefly makes eye contact with me, smiling warmly as she steps aside to let us enter. She greets Elizabeth with a lingering handshake and the obligatory, for Elizabeth, double kiss on the cheeks.

"Elizabeth, how wonderful to see you again. And this lovely young lady must be Isabella. It's a delight to meet you, my dear."

Elizabeth steps to the side, turning to face Ms. Jones and me, and she makes the introductions. "Rowena, meet Bella Swan, my soon to be adopted daughter. Bella has recently joined me and the other girls. She is our baby. Bella, this is Ms. Rowena Jones, a dear friend of mine."

I timidly take her hand, and she gives me light squeeze, which I think is meant to reassure me. "Hello, Bella. Please call me Rowena. " She smiles again.

"Would you join me? I'm just about to serve afternoon tea."

She leads the way and ushers us into a beautiful sitting room. My eyes sweep around the room, and I cannot help them widening. It's not ostentatious as I expected. It's filled with beautiful furniture, not matching, but all selected to complement. I've never seen a room like this, not even the sitting rooms at the house are this lovely, and that's saying a lot. This room is not as big, but it looks like what can only be described as "old money".

The room is decorated entirely in varying shades of soft grey and taupe. Two very comfortable looking sofas face each other at either end of the softly glowing fireplace. Two armchairs are drawn up to them on the side directly across from the fireplace. A largish rectangular coffee table in gleaming, rich wood is set between the seating. The table is decorated with books and a vase of flowers. It may look as if it was casually done to create the effortless, stylish look, but I can tell that a lot of thought went in to getting just that look. At the end, farthest away from the fireplace there's an arrangement of three delicate teacups in their saucers. Side, plates and white linen napkins are placed to the side. And just above this setting, is a silver three-tiered serving platter. I can see the yummy looking things arranged on it.

My eyes move across the room to see a bookcase, with an impressive display of books, not just neatly stacked in rows. Some of them are stacked flat on the shelves, displaying their titles and others are standing at an angle, leaning against some piece of décor or another. Vases of flowers and many works of art are dotted around the room. I don't usually take this much notice of details like this, but in this room, it's hard to ignore. The overall look is luxurious, but not intimidating, it's warm and inviting.

We sit down, and Elizabeth and I choose to each take a seat on a sofa. We face each other. Rowena takes her seat in the armchair closest to the cups. As if on cue, a middle-aged woman, accompanied by a younger woman enter. They wear a neat, black shirt-dress and black hose, and the younger woman is carrying a large silver tray, which she places on the table, close to Rowena. She steps aside and the older woman removes a silver teapot and two jugs, one is silver with a lid and the other crystal, which I can see contains milk. She removes a crystal sugar bowl and lastly, a small silver plate with matching tongs. Thin lemon slices are arranged on it. She sets it all on the table within Rowena's reach, and then nods to her with a small smile. Rowena smiles back and thanks both women as they leave.

.

.

.

She effortlessly holds cup and saucer in one hand and lifts the beautiful teapot. She looks up at Elizabeth and asks, "How do you take your tea, Liz?"

"Moderate, thank you, Rowena."

"Do you take sugar and would you prefer lemon or milk?"

Elizabeth asks for lemon and no sugar, and Rowena lifts a slice of lemon with the tongs, and eases it into the cup. She hands the cup to Elizabeth, asking whether she would like one of the very dainty finger sandwiches, cupcakes or cookies, which she calls 'shortbread fingers'.

Elizabeth declines and sits back with her cup in hand. She's just as graceful in how she manages to move back far enough into the sofa, while still elegantly holding onto her cup. _How does she manage that?_

Rowena turns to me and asks how I like my tea. I say that I don't mind it a bit strong. Her expression is warm, kindly, as she asks whether I'd like sugar, milk or lemon. I ask for milk and two sugars and can't help but notice Elizabeth's slight frown; most likely a sign of disapproval for having sugar. I decide to ignore her and smile shyly at Rowena as I wait for her to hand me my cup. She adds sugar cubes with yet another tiny pair of silver tongs and gently passes the cup over.

I lean forward to take the cup from her, and when I try to sit back onto the sofa, I awkwardly balance my cup and saucer, trying desperately not to spill onto my clothes, or worse still, the expensive furniture or rugs. My face flushes with embarrassment, and I can feel them looking at me. I finally settle in, clearly showing no grace, and look up to see a warm, half-smile of sympathy on Rowena's face. Elizabeth has a neutral expression as she concentrates on raising her cup to her lips.

Rowena asks whether I would like any refreshments. Not knowing how I could possibly juggle everything, I say a quiet, "No, thank you," even though I would have loved to taste the shortbread. She pours herself a cup, and I notice she does not take any sugar, milk or lemon. Instead, she adds some water from the silver jug. _Oh, so that's what's in there, she must like her tea weak._

Rowena entertains us by asking Elizabeth how the girls are, and they talk generally about the weather and some mutual acquaintances. She also tries to engage me in the conversation by asking how I'm settling in with the other girls and at school. I give her standard, polite responses to avoid upsetting Elizabeth. I do not mention the fact that I'm homesick, even though I don't know where 'home' is. When she asks about my interests, I find that I enjoy her genuine interest in my love of photography. Since Phil died I have not felt like anyone has been truly interested in what I really feel or what interests me.

Finally, Elizabeth says we should be on our way. _What, no lesson?_

Rowena looks me in the eye and speaks quietly.

"Bella, I'm not sure how you feel about having tuition in etiquette. But I sense that you are not too comfortable. I want you to understand exactly what it is that I think I can give you, and how it may be useful in your future."

"I...I just don't want to be someone that I'm not," I hesitantly say in return. I can feel a lump in my throat, and I will myself not to get upset.

"Etiquette is not about changing who you are, Bella. I'ts about giving you confidence in yourself. It's not a rigid set of rules. Etiquette is not a straight jacket for being proper. It provides guidelines for doing things in a way that make people feel comfortable. It's for everyone, not just for the wealthy or only for people with high social status. It's for everybody, from all walks of life, of every age, or race.

It's not pretentious or snobbish. A polite person doesn't try to be someone he or she is not, and that person doesn't look down on someone," she finishes her speech.

I'm sure she can see the look of disbelief on my face. I don't buy what she's saying. She exchanges a brief look with Elizabeth, who just stands there, watching me. Rowena continues.

"You've actually had your first etiquette lesson this afternoon, without even realizing it, Bella." I look at her, raising my eyebrows slightly, thinking that she's full of shit, but she goes on.

"Tell me, Bella, did you feel comfortable sharing tea with me and Elizabeth?"

"Well...um...not really." I stumble over my words but decide to be honest.

"With confidence you will feel as comfortable in a setting such as this as you do at Starbucks. Etiquette is not just about making only you feel comfortable, but the people you interact with as well. Just as you were uncomfortable, so was I. As your hostess, I did not feel good that a guest of mine felt uneasy. But does that mean that I should have changed the way I've served tea for decades? And should my other guests change their expectations and behavior to ensure the comfort of one person? What if Starbucks should suddenly decide to serve their beverages in this manner because of one person, should they expect that all their patrons feel comfortable with that? What do you think, Bella?"

Oh! I kind of get it now.

"I can see your point." I look at her, and I feel warm seeing her kind smile. I think I could perhaps like her.

"Good, Bella, I think we are off to a good start. I really look forward to helping you to be not only a lovely young woman, but also a spectacular one. The key points, that hopefully you picked up on today; is that firstly, the hostess should always serve the tea. Never have an employee do it. It honors your guests if you take the time and effort to serve them. And if you are incapable for any reason, then have a friend do it on your behalf. You never pour the milk in first. By doing so, you are not able to control the strength of the tea. Never expect your guest to reach for their cup, hold it out to them. They should feel that you are giving, not that they are taking. If your guest prefers lemon and sugar, never add the lemon first as the acid in the lemon will prevent the sugar from dissolving properly. All of these things, which people may think of as pretentious, are actually done to ensure the comfort and enjoyment of others."

I look at her in astonishment; no way had I realized all of this when she was serving tea. I give her a small smile and hers widens in response.

.

.

.

Elizabeth and I are heading home and surprisingly, I don't feel as angry about the lessons any longer. Rowena is nice and I figure that small thing should be enough to at least get me through the lessons.

"How was your weekend with Rose and Alice?"

"It was okay."

"Good. I really want you to get along with them as well as the other girls. The three of you have a lot in common, Bella. You really are alike in so many ways. "

"That's a stretch." I chuckle sarcastically.

"You don't think so?"

"When I'm treated the same as they are, then maybe I'll believe that, but as of right now…." I leave my words hanging in the air purposely and gaze out of the window.

"You don't feel that you're treated fairly?" She almost sounds surprised.

"No. I don't. Rose and Alice are trusted to do whatever they want, and I have to tag along behind them like I'm a kid. I have no car, no cellphone, and I'm not allowed to choose my own clothing or my own food. I feel like I'm in prison; a really beautiful prison."

She laughs boisterously, and it's the first time I've actually seen her let loose in this way. Her laughter is contagious, and I can't help but chuckle at her.

"Oh Bella, you sound so much like Rose and Tanya when they first came to live with me. Answer one question, how many times have you already tried to sneak away?"

My head whips around, and my mouth open and closes repeatedly.

Does she really know, or is she just blowing smoke?

"It's alright, sweetheart. You don't have to answer. It's completely understandable that you would look to take flight. It's a natural reaction. In time, you will be given more liberties so that you won't feel the need to run away. "

"What about right now?"

"I will take the concerns you've expressed into consideration."

"Consideration." I mumble with a scoff.

"Okay, how about this, you try trusting me a little, and I'll do the same for you."

I don't respond because I don't trust her, period.

.

.

.

Once we've had dinner, I rush upstairs to see if Edward has responded to my email. I'm both thrilled and nervous to find that he has.

_Follow this link and download the video chat messenger if you don't have it, that way we won't be playing email tag. Anyway, how are you? It was amazing that we saw each other at that party. I've been thinking about nothing but you ever since._

Despite my reservations since the restroom incident, I'm giddy at his words. I smile from ear to ear and continue reading.

_I hope you're thinking about me too._

_My screen name is EMC_#32. I'll be waiting._

_PS I'm not going to let something like distance stop me from seeing you._

His last statement leaves me nervous and happy at the same time. I have absolutely no idea how he intends on us seeing each other face-to-face, but in the meantime, I follow the link he sent and download the video chat messenger. I start my homework while I wait for it to complete.

I finish up my homework, and I notice the download is complete. I successfully create an account equipped with a faceless photo and screen name.

Acacia's Mystery. _The perfect name and profile pic!_

After I add Edward's screen name to my contacts, I wait to see if he's online.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

I come home from practice and dash upstairs to check if there are any messages from Bella. I hope she's read my email about the video chat messenger.

She's concerned about us not being able to see each other because of the distance. This gesture should reassure her that I'm nothing if not determined.

I wait for my laptop to load and login to the messenger. I have a new friend request from Acacia's Mystery.

I smile, knowing right away that it's her and accept the request. I see that she's online at this very moment, and I send her a message.

_"I like the screen name."_

I wait a few moments and see that she's typing a response.

_"I thought you might. You can have all the credit."_

Beautiful and Sassy, what a combination.

For the first time, I'm at a loss for what to say to her next. I've had a list of questions since I'd seen her at the party, but right now only one comes to mind.

_"When can I see you again?"_

I wait, but there's no response and no indication that she's typing a message. I worry that I've scared her off and begin to type another message saying I'm sorry for being pushy, but I'm interrupted by a video call.

I take a deep breath and answer her call.

Her face pops up on my screen, and I feel my smile spread. Even like this she's beautiful, and I know I'm pretty much a goner.

"How's this?"

"It's perfect…for now." I let my words hang in the air so she can understand just what I mean.

"So, were you waiting for me?" I laugh.

"No. I just finished my homework and decided to take your advice and download the messenger. Aren't you a bit arrogant?" she says sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"Nah, I'm far from that. I was just joking with you, but I'm glad I get to talk with you."

Her expression changes a little. She looks sad.

"I can't be on that long. My…I'm not allowed to be on the Internet for long periods of time."

"We've only been talking for five minutes," I say instantly, disappointment clear in my voice.

"I know, but…."

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to explain. Believe me I understand how parents can be crazy with their rules."

"Yeah." she says despondently and looks away from the screen.

"Bella…I feel like if I don't reach out to you on this, then I'll never get to spend time with you again. So, I'm asking, can I see you? I'll come and pick you up or I'll come and spend the day there. It's not a problem for me. I will do whatever I need to do to see you again," I say seriously.

"You're seeing me now."

"You know what I mean, and in case you don't, I'll go a step further. I will do whatever it takes to touch you again."

I hadn't envisioned those words coming out of my mouth, but there they are.

She fidgets and plays with a lock of hair. I can tell I've made her nervous, but I can't sugarcoat the way I feel any longer. For weeks, I thought that she was dead, and it left me with a void I couldn't explain. Then finally, she walks back into my life again, there's no way I'm approaching this the same way as before.

"It's not a hop, skip and jump from Forks to Bothell, Edward." Her huge, brown eyes are focused back on the screen, looking at me.

"You let me worry about that. Give me a day and time and I'll be there."

"I..I don't know." She looks around nervously.

"How about this weekend, Saturday at noon?"

"No, Saturday is no good." She excuses herself from the computer. I faintly hear a knock on her door and someone calling her name. She tells them she'll be a minute and rushes back over to the screen.

"Can you meet me on Friday after school, at the ferry in Kingston? I'll come to Forks."

"Um…yeah that's fine, but…I'm more than willing to come there."

"No, the ferry is fine. I'm done with school at two-thirty. I'll check arrival times and email them to you later," she says hurriedly.

"Okay, but…will I talk to you again before then?"

"Most likely, but right now I have to go. I'll email you. Bye."

She signs off without waiting for my reply. I can't help but think that she won't show up again, but I try and push those negative thoughts aside and hope that she wants to see me as much as I want to see her.

_Friday._

**_FFA_**


	15. Chapter 15, A Fly on the WAll

**_Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is property of the original author. FFA belongs to Chynnadoll._**

**_ A/N: To all who are following this story, first, thank you and second, the was a problem with receiving updates for stories this weekend and I posted chapter 13 for Falling for Acacia. I just want to make sure everyone gets that update before reading this one, so there is no confusion. Thank you, FoolforEdward for editing and all your input that helps this story flow ad unravel smoothly._**

**_FFA Chapter 14, A Fly on the Wall_**

**_BPOV_**

The week has practically flown by, and I know that I've been acting rather peculiarly to the others in the house. Things haven't been any different at school. We're currently watching a film in class, and Bree constantly interrupts with comments on my dreamy state. My state of mind is all courtesy of Edward Cullen and the plans we've made to see each other after school on Friday.

_Two more days._ My conscience reminds me, as I realize what it is that I'm actually going to do. I'm sneaking off to see a guy, a really gorgeous, sexy guy, who for some crazy reason is interested in me.

_What about the things Emily and Jessica were saying?_

Strangely, despite not knowing Edward really well, I have a hard time believing that the two of them did the things she was insinuating had happened; although I can't exactly explain why.

_Is it really inconceivable that a guy like that could have boinked nearly half of the females at Forks High? I think not._

At this point it doesn't matter. I've agreed to see him, and I can't back out of it this time. The look on his face when he realized I wasn't actually dead is imprinted in my brain and the feel of his lips after the kiss we shared, on my heart.

As always, after last period, I walk with Bree out to the parking lot to wait for Rose and Alice. They're already at Rose's car as we approach. .

"We're going over to the mall for a bit before heading home. Would you like to come, Bree?"

"Sorry, I won't be able to. My mom is picking me up. I have a tennis lesson in an hour," she sighs as her mom swings into the parking lot right on cue. "I'll see all of you tomorrow."

"I guess that leaves us. What do you say, Bella?"

What the hell does she mean by 'what do you say?' I contemplate remarking '_Do I have a choice, since I don't have another way of getting home_? ' But I remain silent and simply smile with a shrug.

.

.

.

We're home from the mall, and I immediately dash to my room and shut my bedroom door. I dig out the bag containing the Items I discreetly purchased at the mall. It wasn't easy with Rose and Alice watching my every move, but after finally giving me a moment by myself, I grabbed the opportunity to purchase a few things on my own.

I sit on the edge of my bed and pull the items out one by one. I've hardly started when there's a knock on the door. Elizabeth lightly calls my name. I hurriedly begin shoving things back into the bag and huff in disgust at the lack of privacy I receive in this house.

"Just a minute." I quickly bury the bag beneath my pillow.

I jog over and open the door.

"Hello, Bella. How was your day?"

"It was fine." I shrug and the gesture grants me a faint, warning smile.

After weeks in this house and her asking me the same question day after day, one would think she'd get a clue.

"My days are just fine. That's all they can be. My parents are dead; my adoptive father is now dead, and I've basically been kidnapped."

She actually has the nerve to look hurt by my words, like I'd just spit in her face.

"Look, I know there are worse situations for me to be in. In fact, you've all been rather nice to me. You've saved me from nearly being assaulted and far worse probably; you've opened up your beautiful home to me, and even though I give you a hard time about it, I thank you for putting me in such a prestigious school. You've pretty much given me a family, if I can call it that, but I don't really know what you expect from me."

"I understand your plight, Bella. I can only hope that in time you _will_ see us as family. I have only the best intentions where you're concerned, and I will let you know what I really expect from you soon enough."

Something about her words leaves me unsettled, but I can't put my finger on it. What could she possibly expect from me?

"But for now, I'll expect you in the dining room for dinner in twenty minutes." She closes the door quietly behind her. I don't give her a second thought and go for the bag again. I pull out the tube and stand in front of the mirror. Carefully, I begin applying the gloss to my lips.

.

.

.

During dinner, Elizabeth announces that she wants Rose, Alice and me, along with the rest of the girls; to attend a special dinner she's hosting. The other girls are conveniently not around to hear this, neither are Jasper and Emmett. But I have no doubt that they will practically be ordered to attend, just as we have been. My stomach lurches as I hope that it's not on Friday. She explains that it will be next Saturday evening at seven p.m., and I inwardly breathe a sigh of relief.

She goes on to say that it will be an elegant evening and outlines the type of attire she expects us to wear. I look on silently as Rose and Alice nod at every one of her requests.

I don't ask any questions, and my silence seems to bother her; either that or our earlier discussion is the cause.

"Will you ladies see that Bella is appropriately dressed for the event?" It's more of a statement than a request, as she does not wait for them to respond. She then excuses herself before disappearing into another room.

"I wonder what her problem is?" Rose says and finishes drinking her water.

"I think I pissed her off earlier." I confess honestly.

"Why do you think that?" Alice frowns.

"I don't think it, I know it." I let out a frustrated sigh and push away from the table so I can return to my room.

.

.

.

I'm back in front of the mirror, attempting the lip gloss thing again and not very successfully. It just doesn't seem to look as good as what I've seen on the other girls.

"Damn it!"

I look at myself when I'm done and feel ridiculous.

"What am I doing?" I shake my head ruefully and reach over to grab a tissue from the dresser.

"I can help with that." A soft voice interrupts me. Alice stands in the doorway with the slightest smile on her face.

"I...I was just…"

"I know what you were doing." She walks over and stands in front of me, taking the tube of lip-gloss from my hand. "The trick is to pout your lips as you apply any type of gloss or lipstick and don't over apply." She giggles and begins to trace my lips.

"Pout." She instructs, and I do. "When did you by this?"

"Um…today." I hesitate.

"Huh," she huffs almost sarcastically. "We didn't see you slip off."

When she's done, she tells me to smooth my lips together and look in the mirror. I can barely see any color, but my lips are shinier.

"This is for him, isn't it...Edward?"

I avoid her eyes and decide not to give her an answer. The less she knows, the better.

"Thanks for helping me, Alice. I really like the way it looks."

She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Bella, I know we're not really sisters, but I would like us to become friends."

I turn and see the sincerity in her eyes, and for the first time, I feel a little at ease.

"I'd like that too."

I move to sit on the bed and she follows.

I dump the entire contents from the bag onto the bed, and she gapes in surprise and humor.

"Oh my God, we really didn't see you buy any of this!" She digs through the pile of makeup.

"Alice, can I trust you?"

She looks up and nods at me with sincerity.

"I'm supposed to meet him on Friday, after school."

"He's coming all the way here?" She whispers.

"He's meeting me at the ferry at Kingston. Alice, please don't tell anyone."

She sighs heavily.

"Too late for that." Rose enters, startling us both.

"You want us to lie for you so that you can see him?" Her tone leaves no doubt that she's annoyed.

"Rose…." Alice stands up in protest.

"No, let her answer, Alice."

As I contemplate a response, my laptop grabs my attention with a video chat ring. It's Edward. Our heads simultaneously turn to face the computer, and I can feel panic setting.

"Is that him?" Alice's eyes light up as she smiles. I bite my lip nervously and look at Rose.

"You should answer it. See what he wants," she says calmly and lounges on the edge of the bed, and now I'm really nervous. They obviously want me to talk to him while they're there, listening to every word. I don't want to do that, but I don't want to miss talking to him either. This is crazy.

I walk over to my laptop and answer, and his face comes into focus.

_God, he's gorgeous._

"Hey." He says enthusiastically. "I was beginning to think you weren't home, or something."

"I was just finishing up some homework." I lie and look back at Rose and Alice who are watching intently.

"Yeah, I was doing the same thing and started thinking about you. I'm still hoping to see you on Friday." He stretches his arms over his head, and I'm treated to the sight of his delicious looking muscles.

I turn to look at Rose and Alice once more. Both their expressions are identical; eyebrows arced, waiting for me to give him an answer.

"I...I don't think…"

"Are you picking her up?" Rose steps in front of the screen.

"Uh…sure, it's not a problem." He says skeptically, but I know he means every word. His hesitation is because he does not know why he should be answering Rose or even who she is.

"What time will you have her back?"

I look on in disbelief as she acts like she's my mother or…_or an older, protective sister._

Edward looks flustered by her invasive questions, but remains polite.

"Well, she gets out of school at two-thirty, and I'll...I'm sorry….I feel a bit weird talking to _you_ about this and Bella's standing right behind you. Could I speak with her?"

"Sure you can, just as soon as we clear a few things up. I will have Bella at the ferry In Edmonds before three..."

"But Rose…." Alice leaps to her feet, but she silences her with a hand.

"It will take the ferry around thirty minutes to reach Kingston, where I suspect you'll be waiting for her?"

"Um…yes."

"Good, because you should never keep a lady waiting. Now, there are two specific times that I care about, Edward. One being the time that you pick her up from the ferry, and the other being the time you see her safely back on it. If anything happens to my sister, I will hold you personally responsible, Edward, Capisci?"

"Yeah, completely." His brows are knitted in bewilderment, and I have to stifle a smirk.

Rose places her hands on my shoulders and urges me to sit in front of the screen. Surprisingly, this time, both she and Alice leave to give me privacy.

"I'm sorry." I say softly.

"It's okay. I understand why she's so protective, and I agree. Listen, all you have to do is say the word, and I'll come there?"

"No...no, let's stick to the original plan. I will board the ferry at three and I should arrive in Kingston by three-thirty."

"Sounds perfect. I'll be there." He smiles brightly.

"I should go. It's getting late."

"Okay. I'll see you on Friday."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I wait until his face disappears and gently close my laptop. I have one more day until I see him. I'm not sure how I'm going to make it until then, because already, my nerves are going haywire.

"God, why did I agree to this?" I groan and subtly bang my forehead on the desk.

.

.

.

**_ANONPOV_**

As the car enters the driveway, I almost regret having to go inside. This night is so beautiful and quiet. I realize how much it reflects the mood of the house once I enter. All the lights are dim and the staff has left for the evening. No one else is in sight. They must all have retired for the night.

I exhale in exhaustion as I walk into the kitchen to grab a drink. I notice that as always, the kitchen has been spotlessly cleaned; no traces remain that someone had prepared and served a meal for several people in here just hours ago. A covered plate of food has been left out on the island. My hand hovers over the top, and I notice that it's still warm.

Most nights when I have to work, I arrive home later than this, but business hasn't beckoned me this evening, and I for one, am relieved. One too many late nights dealing with overbearing clients can begin to take its toll on a person.

On my way back to the living room, the quiet is disturbed by unusually heavy footsteps. Everyone in the house is generally very quiet and solicitous of disturbing any one else, so this is unusual. I listen more closely and can make out muffled voices in what sounds like an argument. Intrigued, I want to find out who it is. In this house of many secrets, it pays to have as much information as you possibly can.

I ascend the stairs and move into the alcove just outside the doorway to stay hidden from sight and to be able to listen more closely. The door is slightly ajar, and I see the two of them facing off.

"I don't understand you. Why would you set her up like that, Rose? Elizabeth will have a coronary if she found out what she's doing, let alone kill you for urging her to meet with him."

"Take a breath, Alice. I didn't set her up. She likes the guy, right? What harm can come from that?"

"Are you insane? Up to this point you have been preaching over and over about what Liz wants and does not want. Now you've done a complete about face… why?"

I listen to their bickering and wonder whom they can be talking about; it must be one of the other girls or it would not involve Liz. I'm tempted to barge in and ask what the hell is going on, but I decide against it. The more I learn from this conversation, the better.

"God, my ends are splitting. Do you think Irina could fit me in after my last period on Friday? It shouldn't be a problem since we'll have to get all gussied up for Liz's _intimate_ dinner, anyway. It'll save her me and sometime."

That's our Rose for you. Anything and everything, always seems to come around to being about her. The look on Alice's face is one of extreme exasperation. It is unusual to see this normally bubbly person so upset.

"No, it shouldn't be a problem for her to fix your God forsaken split ends, but it will create a problem in timing, since you already committed yourself to being a chauffeur. Or should I say accomplice?" she snaps and snatches the brush from Rose's hands.

_Christ! What are these two up to now?_ If Liz catches wind of this they surely know there'll be hell to pay. I hope I'm mistaken in what I'm hearing. I cannot imagine which of the girls would take the liberty of meeting a man without Liz's knowledge.

"What's your problem?"

"I want to know what you're playing at."

"I'm not playing at anything, Alice. I'm just helping her. It's what Liz would want."

"Oh my God, you're setting her up. You're jealous of her."

"I'm not jealous of anyone, Alice. You should know that better than anyone."

Tanya, it must be Tanya. Rose has always had a bit of a problem with her. They often exchange thinly veiled, barbed comments. I don't really know what there is between those two, and I've never bothered to find out.

"What I know is that you've been giving her attitude since the two of you met. You throw snide remarks at her all the time. And you picked a fight with her not too long ago."

"I did no such thing. We had a small disagreement. I overlooked it, and now everything is fine."

"You're a liar."

I look on as she shakes her head in obvious disgust, her stance challenging. To see little Alice this protective about someone is something entirely new to me. I find that I really like this side of her. I always thought that she was closest to Rose, but it seems that there is someone else she feels just as strongly about. Could it _really _be Tanya? I hadn't realized that they're that close.

"You don't even like her, and I think what you're doing is malicious and disgusting."

I'm more than a little surprised by the tone of this argument. These two are truly like sisters, and they have the normal spats that siblings would have, but this is really something new. I contemplate walking in and putting an end to it, but it will probably only make matters worse.

"Is that what you really think; that I would purposely hurt her?"

"You're urging her to sneak out to meet a guy, Rose. You know it's against the rules, and when I say sneak out I don't mean around the corner. She's going on a ferry ride and a few townships away."

I shake my head in exasperation. _Bella! _She really isn't happy to be here. Some of the girls I've seen arrive before have had some difficulty in adjusting, but Bella has resisted more than anyone else I've seen in this situation. I can't understand it at all; everyone here has left situations worse than the one in this house behind them. This place, at the very least, gives security and financial gains, which our previous lives did not. She can't be any different in that respect. Yet she still seems reluctant to accept being here. Liz, for some reason, seems hell bent on making her part of the house and fitting in. And what Liz wants, Liz gets.

The two are not letting up in their argument at all, and I keep listening with deep interest.

"Let me explain something to you, Alice. Bella is sixteen. She has no mother and father. In fact, the only father she's been close with died of an overdose, and now she's living here with us."

"What's your point, Rose?"

"My point is, she doesn't trust anyone, and who can blame her. You must remember what it was like when you first came to live here."

"I don't see what any of that has to do with this."

Rose turns to leave, and Alice grabs her arm to stop her.

"Bella likes him, and he obviously, is gone over her. You saw the kiss he planted on her at the party. You see the dreamy-eyed way he looks at her. This way would give her an advantage for what she's about to experience, Alice."

_Party? What party, and kissing guys? These two are obviously privy to all of that, and they kept it from Liz. What the hell, is going on here?_

"What are you talking about?" Alice all but spits at Rose.

"Sex." Rose answers blandly, an eyebrow raised as she looks at Alice expectantly.

"Bella is a virgin, and her first time should not be with some wealthy stranger who basically looks her over and picks her out of a line-up. You know how it plays out, Alice. Next Saturday is Liz's dinner party. What the hell do you think is going to happen there?"

_Shit! _ I knew she was young, but I didn't ever think she was that inexperienced. Liz seems to have entered a whole new realm here. I know that some of the girls were not used to this life when they arrived, but none of them had been virgins when they got here. I feel almost sick to my gut at the thought.

Alice blinks blankly at Rose, and I can see almost exactly, the moment that realization sets in; she blanches and goes ghostly white as she sinks down on the bed.

"She's not ready, Rose. She… she can't…" Her voice trails off, and Rose kneels in front of her. "It's too soon for her. We're supposed to prepare her for this."

"This lifestyle was too soon for all of us, Alice, but Bella is even more naïve and inexperienced than we were. You know it's going to happen, we can't stop it All I'm trying to do, is make it easy for her. He's obviously gorgeous and sexy, but anyone can see that he's gentle, well mannered and kind; everything that she needs right now. She likes him and is comfortable with him. Who would be better to prepare her for what she's about to be introduced to than him?"

_Who is this guy, what party did Bella meet him at?_ The thought of what Bella is going to have to go through makes me sick. It brings up so many memories that I've fought really hard to push down and forget. I'm feeling so confused and angry right now. Liz is going to go crazy when she finds out about this, and I have no doubt that she will find out. Nothing that goes on in this house, or with any of her girls, gets by her. All three of them will have to face the consequences when she finally learns about this. And I know just how Liz extracts retribution for crossing her. I fight the feeling of sickness and the need to do what is expected of me, but can I really do that?

Alice scrubs a hand gently over her face and shakes her head disapprovingly. "This is not the right way, Rose. She genuinely likes him, and he seems crazy about her. For argument's sake, let's say that this little plan of yours works, and he ends up being Bella's first. Eventually, and most probably sooner rather than later, she will have to give him up. It will crush both of them."

"We're getting ahead of ourselves here a bit. I'm just hoping that her interactions with him will make her more comfortable around males. Christ, Alice you've seen her. She's so damned vanilla." Rose throws up her hands and walks across the room to stare out into the sunset.

"She's much more than that, Rose. She's never been with a guy in _any_ way. That was made clear when we had that talk in the restaurant."

God, now I really want to be sick. This is wrong, but there is nothing I can do about it. The only thing I now need to decide is whether I tell Liz or not. I've heard enough. All thought of eating is gone. I make my way to my room. I have a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

_**~~FFA~~**_

**_End Note: Next up, they finally have the date. See you next chapter._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Falling for Acacia's plotline belongs to Chynnadoll_**

**_A/N: Thank you all for reading and expressing your thoughts. Foolforedward adds her charm and edits wonderfully._**

**_ FFA Chapter 15, _**

**_BPOV_**

It's Thursday evening, and I'm a nervous wreck, thinking about tomorrow. For the most part, I've steered clear of Rose and Alice since we've arrived home from school, and I haven't attempted to see if Edward's online. I'm just not ready to discuss tomorrow's events with anyone.

The sun has yet to completely set as I sit out on the back porch, taking in the serene sight.

Elizabeth made no direct comments to me during dinner; she simply talked about her dinner party next week. Tanya, Leah and Victoria were all present this time and seemed prepared for the event. I just sat and listened, and when it came time for me to make myself scarce, I did just that.

Even though I enjoy alone time, it's becoming rather boring because it appears that I'm only allowed to be alone in this house. I wish there was more to do around this place, or at least that we were closer to a town or city. If that were the case, would I even be allowed to go out on my own? Somehow, I doubt that.

My little period of wallowing in boredom is broken as the faint sounds of grunting and slapping reach me. They are coming from a short distance away, and I wonder exactly where it's coming from.

I follow the sounds, and they get louder as I near. I realize that they're coming from the garage. The grunts become louder, slaps, sharper, and now I can clearly hear heavy panting. My heart rate increases at the thought of what could be going on inside. I know that I should just turn and walk away, mind my own business, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious.

_I bet that it's Rose and Emmett. They're always sneaking off to be together._

I walk up to the garage door and stand on my toes to peer inside the window; but I can't see a thing.

_This is so sick, Bella. What are you expecting to see?_

I remember the day I saw Phil, Sue and Ben having sex, and I also recall the reaction I had.

_Could they really be in there, doing that?_

A loud crash jostles me from my thoughts, and I peek inside again. This time, I see. I turn the knob and gently push the door open. He's too engrossed in what he's doing to even notice me.

I lean against the doorframe and watch as he relentlessly pummels a punching bag. His blonde curls are drenched with sweat, and his bare chest glistens from his exertion.

He's completely focused as he jabs at the bag repeatedly. He suddenly alternates with a swift kick, and I jump at the sudden movement; the harsh slapping sound when his flesh connects with the bag reverberates around the room.

My mind immediately reverts to how he singlehandedly pulverized Laurent and his men, and I find myself morbidly fascinated as I watch him.

His abdominal muscles contract and glisten with every move he makes.

_Jesus! No wonder Alice stares at him without him knowing._

"You want something?" He pants heavily and continues to pound the bag.

He startles me, and I feel embarrassed that he knows that I've been ogling him.

"Um…no, I...I heard noises and…."

He stops briefly and smirks at me, then goes back to punching.

"You heard noises and just decided to come see what the commotion is all about, huh? What if something private was going on in here?"

"But there isn't."

"You didn't know that."

I roll my eyes at his comebacks. "I wouldn't have opened the door if something of a private nature was going on."

He smiles but doesn't respond, and I take the opportunity to invite myself inside. His eyes follow me as I make my way around the garage. Everything here looks as if it belongs to him, and I wonder if this is where he sleeps at night.

"So, this is what you do, beat the living shit out of stuff for a living?"

He doesn't respond, and I turn to see if he's purposely ignoring me.

"Was there a question somewhere in what you said? I'm a little confused."

"Are you always an asshole?"

"I don't know, are you always a nosy, little brat?"

I decide not to give him the satisfaction of having me respond.

_I'm not nosy!_

I make my way around the garage, subtly picking up and examining things. I'm surprised that he doesn't yell at me to put them down or even thrown me out.

I come across a picture tacked to the wall. It's of him and a younger looking, dark-haired girl.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"My sister." He sounds annoyed, and I don't pry any further. Instead, I reach up, grab the spare boxing gloves he has dangling from the ceiling and pull them on.

I walk over to him, and he stops and stares at me with a perplexed look.

"Show me how to do what you did to those men who were trying to kill me."

"You think it's that simple?"

'How hard can it be?" I jab at the bag in a feeble attempt, and he folds his arms and humorously watches me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to break your wrist that way. Look…"

He comes over to me and pulls the laces on my gloves tightly. He moves me by the shoulders to stand in front of the punching bag.

"You really should warm up before doing this, but… copy my stance, bring your right foot forward." He taps on my thigh, and I follow his instruction.

"Hands up, protect your face."

"But I'm not fighting anyone."

"Just shut your mouth and do it."

_So bossy!_

He comes up close behind me and instructs me on how to strike the bag. For a moment, I feel a bit uncomfortable with our bodies being this close, but he quickly moves and stands in front of the bag, holding it securely in place.

"When you're ready, twist your body and hit the bag with a quick jab."

The first few swings I take are weak, but after a couple times, I get the hang of it.

"When do I learn to kick?" I say excitedly, bouncing around, hitting the bag over and over.

"Don't press your luck," he laughs and continues holding the bag while I swing.

.

.

.

After I've worked up a good sweat, he grabs us a bottle of water from his mini fridge and tosses it to me. I quickly gulp, draining half of the contents. He holds out his hand, gesturing for me to pass him the bottle, and I frown.

"Don't you have another?"

"No, it's my last one. Hand it over."

I do and watch him drown the rest without hesitation, and then he takes a towel and dries his hair, chest and neck.

My eyes zero in on the dog tags around his neck, and I just have to ask.

"You're in the military?"

His eyes shift down to the tags, and he shakes head. "I was, served one term before deciding not to reenlist."

"Was it that bad?"

"No, family problem."

I watch as his eyes dart over to the wall where the picture of his sister is hanging. The vagueness of his response must have something to do with her. I want to ask, but decide against it.

"Is that where you learned how to fight?"

He doesn't look at me; he continues to fiddle idly with the water bottle.

"I learned to fight unprofessionally when I was eleven; had to."

His tone, and the somewhat vacant look on his face, makes me think that he's reliving some past experience. I wonder if that's the reason he behaves so cryptically.

"How old were you when you learned how to do all of this?" I motion to the boxing equipment around the garage.

"I was thirteen when I first went into the gym to learn how to box, fourteen when I had my first sparring match and sixteen when I killed someone with my bare hands. Does that answer all of your questions?" He says as it if he's just read me the dinner specials and leaves me gaping.

"You...you killed someone at the age of sixteen?" My voice rises an octave.

_Oh my God!_

"You sound surprised, I expected that you would be horrified and running away." He keeps his tone nonchalant and walks across the room to rehang the boxing gloves.

"That's putting it mildly…although…"

"Although what? Never mind, let me guess. You're thinking that it can't be that farfetched for me to have killed someone, since I nearly took out three men on my own. Am I close?"

"Yes, and your arrogance isn't amusing."

"I wasn't trying to be funny, and I'm not arrogant about my physical capabilities. Sometimes, there's a need to know how to protect oneself. I learned that early on in life."

_Don't do it Bella. Keep your mouth shut._

"You had to protect yourself at the age of eleven? I thought parents were supposed to do that."

_So much for keeping it shut._

"Parents are," he says instantly. "But did your father protect you?"

_Bastard!_

I can't believe that he actually allowed those words to leave his mouth, and I'm hurt by them. Phil loved me and did his best to protect me, as any father should, but he lost himself to an addiction. It wasn't his fault.

"Screw you." I turn to leave, but he stops me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"No? How else could you have meant it?"

He sighs in exasperation and runs a hand through his damp hair.

"Come here."

I look at him skeptically. I sure as hell don't want to obey his command.

"I want to show you something." He clarifies, and I reluctantly walk toward him. I watch as he retrieves the picture of his sister from the wall.

"She's the reason I learned to fight at such an early age."

I look at the picture again, but I don't really understand.

"My stepfather couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself…in any way. He beat her and me, that is, until she started to develop and he saw her more than just a punching bag. Me? Well, I always looked like one to him."

My stomach churns as realization dawns on me.

"When she turned thirteen, he pounced on her in a different way, and fortunately, each time he beat me up, I turned it into a lesson and began to hit back."

"He…." I swallow the lump in my throat as my voice trails off. I don't even know how to begin to voice what's going through my head.

"For two years," he pulls the question from my brain. "Two years of him trying to force himself on her, and two years of me learning to fight to stop him."

"Was...was he...was he the one you killed?"

He simply smirks and puts a finger to his lips, and I instantly feel shivers up my spine.

"It's our little secret, just like the one about you sneaking off to Forks."

My mouth falls open, and I instantly assume that either Rose or Alice has ratted me out.

"How do you know about that?"

"Another rule for you to learn, nothing ever goes by unnoticed in this house, Bella, nothing. You'll do well to remember that. You should get back inside. It's getting late."

I decide not to argue and do as he says, but before I leave, I turn to ask him one last question.

"What happened to your sister?"

He stares at me briefly before he responds, "I helped her get away."

I don't question him any further, because he only lets on as much as he wants to. I see that now, and I can respect that. I hope that he will learn to respect my need for privacy as well. I turn and open the door to go back to the house.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid and be careful."

His words leave me somewhat baffled, but for some reason, I know he won't do anything to hurt me.

It's about three-thirty, and I'm peering out at the water as the ferry docks. My nerves are all over the place; I know he's waiting for me. I grab my messenger bag and head toward the exit as soon as the announcement that it's safe to disembark is made.

I scan my surroundings and see no sign of Edward and wait by the little coffee shop where we've arranged to meet.

It's pretty breezy, but not cold, so instead of going inside, I sit at one of the outdoor tables. He walks out of the shop with two coffee cups and a paper bag in hand.

For some reason, I never get used to seeing him. I feel speechless each time I lay eyes on him.

"Is one of those for me?" I finally say, and he stops, looks at me and smiles brightly.

"You're here, already? I figured I had at least fifteen minutes until you arrived." He checks his watch and comes over to where I'm seated.

"I could always go back onto the ferry for another fifteen minutes, we can pretend that we haven't seen each other and…"

"Not on your life. I finally have you here with me, and I'm going to take advantage of every minute. My car is parked across the street. Shall we?" He motions for me to link my arm with his; instead, I free one of his hands by carrying the coffee. He chuckles lightly, and we walk over to his car.

.

.

.

We spend over an hour, strolling around town enjoying the waterfront ambiance, cozy cafes and quaint shops. I've never been sightseeing before now, and he makes it seem like I've been missing out on so much. He's so knowledgeable about things that I would ever imagine a guy like him to be.

He tells me that Kingston used to be a rip-roaring lumber town in the early 1850's. That it is known as the "Little City by the Sea" and is the northern gateway to the Kitsap Peninsula and Olympic National Park and Forest. Benjamin Bannister, the 'father of Kingston', founded it in 1853 and that the community was originally known as Apple Tree Cove.

I watch and listen in earnest as he speaks; amazed at how excited he gets when he's talking about things that most guys his age, especially jocks, would find dull and boring. I remember him being the same way when he told me about the flowers in the meadow.

I almost forgot how interesting he is. He has to be one of the most intelligent people I've ever met.

He tells me the marina is beautiful this time of year, even with the crisp weather, and I agree that it is. He takes my hand and leads me into this specialty shop for wild and cultivated flowers and plants. I instantly know why he's chosen this venue to stop at. I'm in awe at all the beautiful flowers they have, and I'm transported back to our short time in the meadow.

After visiting quite a few shops, we find a stoop near the waterfront and silently watch the boats sail down the harbor. Every so often, our eyes meet, and I can tell we're sharing the same thoughts. It's getting well into the evening, and we don't have much time before I'll have to return on the ferry. I'm dreading it.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you actually packed a picnic."

"I packed it…." He smiles sheepishly and hesitates, "but I can't take the credit for making the food; my mom's handy work. Too corny?"

I look around at the lovely secluded spot he's found. It's a little grassed area, slightly raised so that we can see the boats bobbing on the water. And now he's thoughtfully and neatly arranging everything, and I have to smile. He's spread the blanket out and unpacked the food carefully, placing it within reach and to look nice.

"No. It's not corny at all." I smile at him as he lounges on his side and snacks on the cookies he bought from one of the shops.

"Good, I'm glad. I planned for a day like this last time, but it didn't work out, so well," he says quietly, and I suddenly feel sad for standing him up twice before.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're here now."

It's kind of surreal that we're having this date here, out in the open, eating a meal he's obviously carefully planned and asked his mother to help prepare. I was sure that he'd choose a movie or one of the typical first date locations, but this is perfect. Although, I'm shocked that it isn't raining and the weather is quite pleasant.

"Was bringing you here alright? I'd thought about a movie, but our time is a bit limited and sitting quietly in a theater really isn't how I want to spend my time with you."

"This is perfect. You're right about the movie." I laugh. It's as if he'd been reading my mind.

"So, how do you like the new school?"

"I hadn't even gotten a chance to hate the old one." We both laugh as we nibble at our food.

"This is true." He reaches over to brush a strand of hair away from my face.

His touch sends a tiny shudder throughout my body, and he notices.

"Are you cold?"

"A little." I fabricate, knowing full well it's his touch that has given me the chills. He reaches for his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders.

"I was surprised to see you at that party." I divert the attention from me and back to him. His situation is a lot less complicated than mine, and I'd rather not get into it.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised with myself for agreeing to go, but it worked out. I found you." His emerald eyes cut deeply into my own, causing me to break contact first. I clear my throat and look away.

"So, how do you know the guy whose party it was?"

"Paul is Jake's cousin, and we're all basically connected through sports."

"Football, I almost forgot about that. You're the star quarterback."

He smiles and looks down.

"It should be getting close to your graduation. Is football playing a part in your decision making on college, that's if you plan on attending?"

"Yeah, I plan on attending, and football is factoring heavily into my decision making. I just haven't decided where I'm going to go yet."

"Does that mean you have a lot of choices? You can basically write your own ticket?

"Something like that." He laughs boisterously, but his answer has a different effect on me.

"That doesn't leave much of a chance for us, does it?"

The words leave my mouth before I have a chance to really think. It was a random thought that passed through my head, and before I knew it, it had left my mouth. And now it's too late to take them back.

"College won't stop me from seeing you." His tone is serious, unwavering and makes my heart flutter.

"Oh please, don't make it seem like I'm the only girl on your mind. I see the way girls fawn over you." I joke, but he doesn't look amused at all.

"You are the only one on my mind, and the fawning comes along with the territory. No one really wants me like that."

"Not even Emily?"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Bella!_

"Emily? He frowns, then realization dawns on his face, but before he can say a word, I'm already apologizing.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I didn't mean to…"

He caresses my face and silences me with a gentle kiss. It's different from the first one, but stirs the same feelings in me. His lips linger on mine a bit longer, before he pulls away.

"I'm sorry. I seem to keep doing that without permission."

"That's okay." I mumble stupidly. I'm too entranced by his kiss to think or speak coherently.

"Last time I kissed you, it was kind of in the spur of the moment. This time, was to prove something."

I open my eyes, and he's still inches from my face.

"Prove what?"

"That you're the only one I want, and the next time I kiss you, it will be because you want me to."

Is he insane? Can't he tell how much I want him to kiss me?

_Probably not, since I'm so bad at it._

Edward is the first guy I've ever kissed. I clearly have no idea what to do. I feel so inexperienced and embarrassed, and I sense that he notices it.

"What's wrong? You look sad." He reaches out and caresses my cheek again. His touch is warm, affectionate and gentle, and his expression reflects those feelings.

"Nothing…it's just…" I divert my eyes as I melt into his palm.

"You can tell me anything. I promise."

I look back at him and see the sincerity in his eyes, and I know that I can.

"I just feel like there are so many better choices for you. I'm…I'm not like other girls, cheerleaders."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"How many girls have you dated?"

"Not many, why?" He looks confused at my line of questioning, and I know I must sound like an idiot.

"_Not many? _If you had said one, it would be one more than me. I've never dated a guy, never had a boyfriend. I don't know what I'm doing, Edward, and Emily is pretty and sexy, and I'm sure a whole lot more experienced than me."

"Whoa, is that what you think I want; what I brought you here for; sex?"

The minute he says the word, I feel my cheeks flame, and now, not only did I sound like an idiot, I look like one as well. I get up and try to remove myself from this embarrassing situation, from his stare. I can't seem to concentrate when he looks at me the way he does.

I walk away, closer to the water's edge and stop at an area planted with what looks like wild flowers and shrubs. I lean over and touch a bright yellow flower. The bright color stands out from its less showy neighbors.

"Isn't this a sight?" He reaches around me and rubs the leaves. It's a yellow monkey-flower, Mimulus guttatus. He astounds me again with his knowledge of flowers. "It normally thrives in wetlands, but this one seems to be doing really well here and is doing its best to outshine the rest."

"Some things are more vibrant than others." I don't turn to face him.

"I agree." He turns me by the shoulders and looks into my eyes to emphasize his point. "I don't want Emily, and although I'm extremely…attracted to you, I don't….I didn't bring you here to have sex, Bella. I'm just so glad that you're here, and I want to spend time with you, doing anything that you want to do, anything that makes you happy; anything that makes you happy enough to come back." He adds that remarkable smile as he finishes, and I'm convinced I've made a big deal out of nothing.

"So?"

"So…what?" I look at him in confusion.

"We have a few hours left before I have to get you back onto the ferry. What do you want to do? What will make you happy?"

He's leaving this up to me, and I don't have a clue. Sitting here and staring at him is nice, but I can't suggest that.

_Or can I?_

"Edward, today has been more than I'd hoped for…"

"One thing." He enunciates and steps closer.

"I don't know. Show me something I haven't seen before." I throw my hands up. "This was your idea."

He looks around and taps his chin, mocking deep thought.

"Come with me. I know just the thing."

He hastily packs up the remainder of our picnic meal. He throws the backpack over one shoulder and takes my hand with the other. Gently tugging at my hand to move me along, he leads us back toward where his car is parked.

He loads the pack into his trunk and then opens the front passenger door for me. I look at him, puzzled and a little uneasy. "Trust me?" And I nod hesitantly, but give him a tiny smile.

We drive for about an hour, not talking much. He's placed his iPod into the dock, and we're listening to music. I'm so caught up in being nervous and anticipating what he may have to show me, that I don't really take in exactly what the music is. To me, it is just a soothing backdrop for my chaotic thoughts and emotions. He finally pulls off the road and turns onto an unkempt pathway and drives in a little way. He stops the car and walks around to open the door for me. I look at him worriedly, and we seem to be far away from any kind of civilization. "Trust me, remember. You'll see," he whispers, and runs the back of his fingertips across my cheek.

We walk down a narrow overgrown trail and step into a small clearing. I look at the tiny cabin which looks a bit rundown from the outside. With faded grey and burgundy paintwork, a small window on either side of the door, and a small porch out front. "Wait here," he quietly says.

I watch as he jogs over to the tiny place and bends down to remove a long piece of wood from across the doorframe. He pushes the door open with a grunt and disappears inside. Dim lights appear in the windows, and he reappears and motions for me to come.

I'm hesitant, but I join him on the tiny porch.

"Are you coming inside?" He leans up against the door and for short moment his sex appeal is very noticeable, and I'm nervous again. There are times when his words, simple questions, seem suggestive; even though he's never been anything other than a gentleman to me. I know it's just my paranoia kicking in. My natural instinct not to trust anyone stems from always being on the run with Phil, constantly looking over our shoulders. I feel the same way living with Elizabeth. Alice and Rose are slowly proving to be more than just girls I live with, and even Jasper has let his guard down some, but the only person I seem to trust completely is him.

I walk past him and cautiously enter. The place is relatively clean and has some furniture inside. It's obviously old, but it's clean.

"This is a nice getaway home for you and your family. I'm a little surprised that it's so hidden back here, basically in the middle of nowhere. How far is it from Forks, I don't know the area well, obviously."

" It's about two hours from Forks, but if I really race, I can cut down on that time. The roads are pretty deserted most of the time, so I can get away with it. It doesn't belong to my family, it's abandoned." He closes the door, and the sound causes me to jump.

_So much for not being nervous._

"Oh my God, this is someone's house, and we just broke in?" My voice escalates, and I start for the door.

"Relax, Bella. I thought so too at first, but no one visits this place. Believe me, I've noticed."

"Are you crazy? Look at this place. It's clean, there's furniture. There's even a blanket on the sofa where someone's obviously been sleeping. And where did you find the candles you lit? Someone definitely lives here!" I gesture around the room wildly to make my point. He smiles. Does he think that this is funny?

"You find this amusing?"

"No." He chuckles.

"I'm serious, Edward. This is someone's home. Look at this, someone's left a journal or something." I grab the book from the sofa and flip through the pages and read out loud, 'September twenty-third, day four, there are no words to explain the way I feel, knowing that she's gone. It's like I've slipped into the darkest hole, it feels like a wound that won't stop bleeding, and I don't know why I feel this way…."

He hurriedly crosses the room and extends his hand.

"Um, could I have that, please?"

I blink at him momentarily and then hand the book over. I suddenly realize that he's acting quite territorially over the book.

"This is yours? You stay here?" I feel awkward, sensing that I've violated something very private.

He places the journal back on the sofa and folds the blanket. He appears to be avoiding any contact with me.

"I told you it wasn't abandoned." His tone and body language mirror my discomfort.

"But why do you stay here?"

"I stumbled upon this place about three months ago, and I watched it every day for about two months. No one ever comes here. It was in pretty bad shape; until I cleaned it up." He finally turns to face me. "I come here to clear my head a lot, to get away. It's quiet, and I can get a lot of thinking done."

"And writing," I smile at him nervously. "She must've been really special."

His eyes are penetrating as he looks at me; so much so, that I have to look away.

"She_ is_ special. Present tense." He step closer to me, and my heart feels like it's beating in my ears, but my heart sinks. He's upset at losing another. He steps closer still, and my body starts to tremble.

"Maybe..may…I should….go?" I overcome my feelings of doubt and nervously shove my hands in the pockets of his jacket, an action in direct contrast to my question.

He tilts my chin up to meet his gaze. His eyes are heavy-lidded, and his breathing sounds like an echo of mine.

"Why?" His voice has dropped a couple of octaves, and that sex appeal is back.

"I just…I don't want to be a problem. You're still getting over someone and…" His lips inch closer, hovering just over mine, and my breath shudders.

"It's you," he whispers, and his lips brush against mine and move gently and slowly, capturing the top and then the bottom. I follow his lead, moving my lips with his. With a soft moan, he threads his fingers through my hair and deepens the kiss. My hands ball into fist inside his pockets, resisting the urge to touch him, to hold him close to me, to run my fingers through his hair.

His tongue sweeps softly across my bottom lip, and I have to pull away. My eyes study the floor as I try to control my breathing and my thoughts. He presses his forehead against mine.

"I wasn't ever expecting you to read that."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"I'm not." He kisses me again. This time, I can't control my hands as I grip his wrists. He cradles my face, but something drops to the floor, and we both look to see what it is. I bend down to retrieve it, and I'm aghast once I realize what it is.

I hold it up and look at him, his eyes widen, and he stammers.

"Wow, and I believed you when you said you didn't bring me here for sex!"

"I…I didn't!"

"Seriously, I must look like an idiot to you. This is a condom, right?"

"Yes,"

I toss it at him and storm over to the door.

"But it's not what you think, Bella. Please don't leave."

I turn and walk back over to him, livid.

"You know what I think? I think that this was all a part of your plan to get me comfortable, bring me to this…this place to try and do _that! _You kiss me and…." I turn away. I'm trying desperately to stop the tears from threatening to spill over.

"Wait, look at me," he spins me around to face him, "it's not what you think at all, Bella. God, I can' believe I'm about to say this, but _that_ is not mine, and I had absolutely no intentions on doing things of that nature with you today. I just wanted to be with you. Someone gave that to me at Paul's party…"

"Emily."

His expression confirms my suspicions.

"Bella, I was on my way to the bathroom to throw it away and then…."

"And then?"

"And then I bumped into you. Everything else just vanished.

He genuinely looks like he's telling the truth, but I can't believe him. Jessica and Emily talked about the two of them hooking up at the party. Right now, I don't know what to think, and I really don't want to be here.

"Please take me back to Kingston."

"Bella…"

He looks crushed, but I ignore him. I walk out and back in the direction of the car.

He follows without a word. We make the hour's journey back in an awkward and painful silence. He does not play music, and I don't ask him to.

He parks close to the boarding dock, and I climb out of the car. He follows suit. I remove his jacket and hand it to him, still not uttering a word, and he takes it. I contemplate thanking him for the day, but at this point it seems pointless.

He's upset and won't look at me. The only good thing that's happened in the last hour is that there is a ferry ready to depart, and I simply turn away and head for the boarding area

I take a seat and bury my face in my hands.

I really thought things would work out between us, but I'm just too inexperienced to be with a guy like him.

I don't look back in the direction of where he's standing because I will break if I don't see him there. It would hurt even more to know that he's simply just driven off, leaving me so easily. I hear the ferry's bell ring as it pulls away from the dock, and I raise my head. He's standing right in front of me.

* * *

_**~~FFA~~**_

**_End Note: They finally had the date, but it kind of got off track. A lot was established in this chapter. Jasper is opening up and Edward is basically wearing his heart on his sleeve. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter._**


	17. Chapter 17, A Relationship in the Making

**_Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to the original author. Falling for Acacia belongs to me._**

**_A/N: Me and the fantastic FoolforEdward are still here, committed to this wonderful story. Thank you all who have given it a chance. _**

**_Last chapter Edward and Bella's date didn't end so well. Let's see what's up with those two._**

**_FFA chapter 16_**

He stands silently in front of me. The wind ruffles his soft hair, and I'm reminded of just how chilly it's gotten. Instinctively, I shiver and rub my arms. He takes off his jacket and moves to drape it over my shoulders like he did earlier; only this time, I shake my head.

"You're freezing."

"I'll live. What are you doing, Edward?"

"You're cold. I was offering you a way to keep warm."

"I meant, what are you doing on this boat?"

"It's late. You didn't think I would let you go back alone, did you?"

I have no response, because he's never been anything other than mannerly.

"You don't have to babysit me. I'll be fine." I walk away and peer over the rail as the ferry prepares to set sail. The bell sounds and it pulls away from the dock. I glance over my shoulder and watch him approach; he comes to stand quietly next to me.

"You know, I thought about you every day when I believed you were gone. I have no idea why you affect me so strongly."

I turn to look at him, and he's looking out over the water.

"What you read earlier…in my journal...it's how I deal with my feelings. I wrote that trying to deal with what I believed to be the reality of never seeing you again."

"Does it help…I mean to write down your feelings? Does it make you feel better?"

He shrugs.

"All I know is that I found myself doing it every day, and it just made me think of you more. When I saw you at the party, I can't explain the feelings I had, knowing you that were alive. So many emotions rushed over me at once, and all I could think about was being with you."

"Was this before or after you hooked up with Emily?" My voice is so quiet, that it's barely audible.

He smiles wryly and shakes his head. "Do you really think that I'm that shallow; to have sex with a random girl at a party and then sit here and tell you that you've been on my mind since the first day I met you?"

Hearing him articulate it does suddenly make it sound ridiculous.

"Take this jacket and no arguments." He wraps it around me firmly and pulls me close. "That _thing_ you found in my pocket was her way of stating her intention and extending an invitation to me. I was on my way to get rid of it when I saw you. After that, the only thing I could think of was you."

I feel silly and slightly embarrassed for reacting this way. Edward's not my boyfriend, and I have no grounds to question him about who he chooses to associate with, but I can't deny that I'm jealous.

"I feel so stupid." I lean my forehead against his chest, hiding from his stare.

"You _are_ pretty ridiculous."

My head snaps up, and I scowl at his amused expression. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're pretty…." He leans down and pecks my lips, "and ridiculous."

The look in his heavy-lidded eyes disarms me, and his kiss melts me from within. I feel powerless to do anything but stay in his arms and stare at him.

"Have you ever been sailing? He nods in the direction of a couple of yachts; their crews braving the cold at this time of night.

"When I was a kid, my dad had a friend who took us out a couple of times."

He releases me and leads me to the front of the ferry so we can have a better view.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to him." His voice is sad and compassionate as he lowers his eyes.

"Yeah, me too, but I meant my other dad, my real dad, biological."

"Oh." He's surprised, and I can tell that he wants to ask more, but he doesn't pry, so I decide to fill him in willingly.

"Phil was my adoptive father. My parents died in a car crash when I was six."

His expression is full of sorrow, but he doesn't speak, he just strokes my hair and caresses my face, comforting me, allowing me to continue.

"He was my parents' best friend, they had made him promise to take care of me."

"And then you lost him too." His voice is a near whisper, and I nod. A lump has formed in my throat, and tears are prickling the corners of my eyes. It's the first time I can recall getting this emotional in front of someone when speaking about the loss of my parents and Phil. I don't want to fall apart in front of him, so I simply turn my back and gaze out across the water, my tears involuntarily spilling over.

He comes to stand behind me quietly and brushes the loose strands of hair blowing in the wind away from my face. His body lightly touches mine as he moves closer, and surprisingly, I'm not uncomfortable. He doesn't make me want to run away. He wraps his arms around me gently and kisses the back of my head. I remain in his protective and comforting arms as the ferry makes it way across the water.

.

.

.

The bell rings, alerting us that we are ready to debark at Edmonds. We haven't spoken since my revelation, and I worry if things have gotten too heavy for a first date.

Passengers prepare to leave the ferry as we stand immobilized, looking at each other. _How to say goodbye?_

"Last call!"

We turn at the bark of the announcer and look at each other. I break the silence.

"Thank you for today. I really enjoyed being with you, even though I ruined everything."

"You didn't." His voice is deep as he looks at me seriously.

"I should be going."

"Will you call me…you know, video chat?" He's asks hurriedly.

"Okay."

"Tonight?"

"Yes." I smile at him softly and move to the exit line. Just as I'm about to step off the vessel, I see Rose and Alice waiting. I turn back to him; his hands are shoved deep into his jeans pockets, the breeze ruffles his hair and shirt as it swirls around his lonely figure.

I feel anxiety like I've never felt before. My heart races, and my chest heaves. I don't want to leave him.

"Come again soon. Watch your step, young lady." The greeter goes through his routine cheerfully.

I turn back for one last look at Edward. He gives me a tentative wave and smiles that amazing smile, and it triggers something in me.

"Could you just give me one second? I forgot something." I aim my rushed request in the general direction of the attendant and don't wait for him to respond.

"What are you doing?" he laughs when I reach him.

"I needed to return your jacket." It's a partial truth.

"It's cold. You keep it. I have others."

"But it's freezing, and you have a while before you make it back."

"I'll manage. Is that the only reason you've come back?"

I bite my lip and fidget with the jacket zipper for a moment, and then I reach up and pull his face to mine.

"I want to see you again." I whisper against his lips.

"Just name the time and place," he whispers back and returns my kiss. I reluctantly pull away.

"I'll wait up for you to call me. Bye." I rush off the ferry not looking back, knowing that if I do, I'd never be able leave him.

.

.

.

I'm practically silent on the ride home, and Rose and Alice don't question me much. All they've asked since I greeted them, is if I had a good time. They're a little too tight- lipped for my liking, especially Alice. I decide not to press the issue right now. All I can think about anyway, is Edward.

Rose briefs me on what to tell Liz in case she has questions about our outing. It takes a moment for me to get the story straight, and when I do, I head up to my room. I turn on my laptop and wait for Edward's call.

I kick off my chucks and curl up on the bed, still wearing his jacket; the collar pulled up to my nose as I deeply inhale his fresh scent. His smell is a mixture of his natural scent and clothing detergent, the combination is heady, I can't get enough of it. I smile, thinking about his gorgeous features; his perfect nose and striking, yet soft eyes. His lips are everything I could ever imagine a guy's lips could be, soft and so tender when he kisses me. I feel myself beginning to drift.

.

.

.

I don't know how long I've been asleep when I hear my laptop chime. I rub my eyes and look up to see that it's him on video call. I hop out of bed and quickly check my appearance, before I accept his call. His image appears, and he's shirtless, dressed in just basketball shorts as he dries his hair with a towel.

My mouth gapes slightly, and I feel my cheeks flame.

_Oh my God!_

"Hey." He stops his vigorous hair drying.

"Hi." I try not to let him notice me ogling his magnificent physique. I don't think I've fooled him. "Um, I see you made it home safely."

"Yes, I did. I got in about two hours ago." He sits down on his bed and smirks at me.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You…were you asleep? I've been calling you for over an hour."

"Oh, yeah, I guess?"

"I figured. I had a shower and thought I'd try you again. I'm glad you answered."

I smile and absentmindedly wrap myself warmly.

"It looks good on you."

"What?" I'm momentarily confused, and then I realize and feel a little embarrassed.

"My jacket, you look good wearing it."

"Yeah, I may never give it back." I chuckle lightly.

"Oh, well, in that case, I think things need to be made official." He raises his thick brows somewhat arrogantly as he slides back and leans against the headboard with folded arms.

"Really, and what might that be?" I copy his position.

"That's an official letterman jacket, and I'm officially the quarterback."

I roll my eyes, knowing where he's going with this.

"What does all that mean?"

"It means, that if I'm not getting my jacket back, and you're going to be wearing it, people are going to talk."

"And what would they say?"

"They'll probably think that you're my girlfriend."

"And that bothers you?"

"No, it doesn't. In fact, if you're happy to be wearing it, then I think we should make it official, don't you think?"

"Are you asking, Edward?" I can't help but smile at our banter, but internally I'm a nervous wreck.

_Is he really asking me this?_

"What if I was? What would you say, Bella?"

I'm quiet, briefly contemplating what I _would_ say. How would this work if I say yes? It would be the hardest thing for us to date with Liz's rules and living so far apart.

"I'm waiting." He says and runs a hand through his mussed, wet hair.

"Ask me again after our second date." I'm satisfied with my evasion of that trap.

"I'm going to hold you to that; the date and the answer to the question."

"It's late. I have to go." I smile at him.

"Call me tomorrow?"

"Yes. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I wait for him to sign out first.

I remove his jacket and fold it neatly and place it on the end of my bed, and then I take a shower and turn in for the night. For the first time in a long while, my dreams are about something other than the night my parents died.

.

.

.

The next morning, I'm up early without anyone knocking at my door to wake me.

I dress and prance downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. There's no one else around, except for the cook who is clearing the counter and loading dishes into the dishwasher. I assume that everyone must have other matters to tend to on a Saturday morning,

She turns to greet me with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Bella. Is there anything special I can make you for breakfast?"

I slide into one of the stools at the island and think for a brief moment.

"Is Elizabeth here?"

"Madame Elizabeth was here earlier, but left to run a few errands."

"Good. Would it be too much trouble for you to make bacon and eggs?" I ask slyly, and she fixes me with a warning look before smiling broadly.

"How would you like your eggs, Mademoiselle?" She chuckles and begins retrieving items from the fridge and cabinets.

"Scrambled is fine." She nods and begins cracking and whipping the eggs with precision. "Charlotte….is that your name?"

"Oui."

"Thank you."

She nods and smiles. This it the most we've communicated, aside from the occasional smile and general politeness she's shown me.

I remember seeing her the first night I arrived. I recall thinking that 'she's so pretty,' with her fiery colored red hair tucked neatly into a bun, never a strand out of place. I imagine that it's long, almost to her waist. She's petite and looks to be in her mid-thirties. Her skin tone and bone structure looks exotic, and her French accent makes her seem all the more so.

"Is everyone already gone for the day?"

"Not everyone. Good morning," Jasper greets as he grabs a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Good morning, Monsieur Jasper, breakfast?"

"What are you having?" He addresses me as he sits a glass on the island.

"Bacon and eggs." I say confidently.

"I'll have what she's having, Charlotte." He winks at her, and she returns his gesture with a grin.

"Oui, Monsieur."

He pulls up a stool and sits next to me. "Bacon and eggs, huh?"

"Yes, and if you snitch to anyone, I'll kick your ass with the new boxing moves I've learned."

"Oh, I'd like to see that." He throws his head back and guffaws.

I can't help but giggle at his arrogance. "You are such an ass."

"Yeah, so I've been told." His laughter subsides. "So, what's on your schedule today?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I just figured with it being the weekend, that you might need me to take you someplace since you don't have a car…."His voice trails off, and he shrugs as he drains the remains of the carton after filling my glass.

"I don't have anything planned."

"Okay, well, let me know."

Charlotte announces that breakfast is ready and it smells scrumptious. She places two plates filled with food in front of us, and we dig in without delay.

.

.

.

I'm completely stuffed. I offer to assist Charlotte with the dishes, but she politely shoos me away.

I know I must be bored to volunteer to do dishes. It's the weekend, and I have absolutely nothing to do. Rose and Alice aren't around. I assume they're getting plucked and waxed at Irina's salon. There's no sign of Jasper, so I decide to return to my room to listen to some music and email Edward.

I open my laptop and select a playlist. Music fills the room, and I nod in time to the beat. As I start a message to Edward, I notice that I have one waiting from him.

_'Good morning. I hope you slept well. I didn't sleep a wink, thinking about you all night. I wish I could see you today, but I don't want to seem pushy, although I am eager for that second date J. Anyway, I'm getting ready to head to practice, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about you. I'll talk with you once I'm back.'_

I sigh happily and type out a short message, telling him to have a good practice, and that I'll be waiting for his call.

As I sign off, a folded piece of paper with my name on it catches my eye. It's from Liz.

"Good morning Bella. It's the weekend, and I thought you'd like to sleep in, so I didn't bother to wake you. Have Charlotte make you something for breakfast; something nutritious. I'll pick you up promptly at three for your next lesson with Rowena."

I crumple the note and fling it across the desk.

"Great….more goddamned tea pouring and proper speech."

"I take it you're not too fond of etiquette lessons?"

"What tipped you off?" My voice oozes sarcasm as I turn to see him standing in the doorway.

"I distinctly recall Rosalie grumbling those exact words when she started lessons, Alice too."

"The lessons suck and they're pointless. Who in the hell am I going to serve _tea _to, anyway?"

"I have no clue." He laughs and shakes his head. "Were the boxing lessons that bad too?"

"Those I enjoyed. They were actually kind of fun, even though you didn't teach me how to kick."

"Change into something more comfortable and meet me in the garage in ten minutes."

I stare blankly at him, until I realize what he means. "Yeah…are you for real?"

"You want to learn, right?" He raises his brows questioningly, before he turns to leave.

.

.

.

About an hour later, he's taught me how to roundhouse kick without breaking my neck. I'm actually surprised that I learned so fast.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

Now that the words are out of my mouth, I'm hesitant, but I really want to know; and he's the only male other than Edward that I know right now, and I can't ask Edward this question.

"Do you think that a girl is a slut if she has sex on the first date?"

He freezes, and for the first time, he looks shocked and completely stumped. It's rather hilarious.

"Wh...what?"

"What about French kissing?"

"Whoa, wait….what exactly are you asking me?"

"It's just a question. Forget it." I become frustrated and a bit embarrassed and begin stripping off my boxing gloves. I get a cold drink from his fridge, and I hear him let out a loud sigh.

"Most guys…the majority, want sex whenever they can get it. Personally, if a woman is willing and enjoys it, I don't think that having sex on a first date makes her a slut. As far as kissing goes, well a lot can be said for a kiss."

"Like what?" I'm curious, and I walk over to him.

"I just feel kissing is more sensual than sex. Anyone can fit two body parts together and gyrate. Kissing is like art. If done the right way, it defines how a person feels."

I stare at him while he explains, and my mind drifts back to the way Edward kissed me. Jasper's right. When Edward kisses me, I feel it in every part of my body.

"How do you know if you're doing it properly?" My voice is so low I can barely hear myself. He studies me briefly and then smirks.

"I guess that's up to the guy to let you know that, now isn't it? Now, come here. I think I need to teach you how to protect yourself just in case. Hold up your palm and bend your fingers. If you follow through with the heel of your hand, you can break a guy's nose."

"Really?"

"If you follow through with just the right amount of force, you can crush his nose through his brain, or sever his spine at the back of his neck."

"Oh my God, I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Well, you're the one talking about sex on the first date. If a guy attempts to force you, and trust me, there will come a time, then you need to be prepared. Now hit me." He stands in front of me and braces himself.

"I'm not going to hit you. You just said that I could basically kill you."

"Trust me. I'm not worried, now do it."

I roll my eyes and thrust the heel of my hand into his face, just missing him.

"Christ, you're pitiful. Lean in closer and thrust harder."

I follow his instruction and repeat the move, this time, connecting with his face. "Oh, God! I'm sorry….did I hurt you?"

"Hardly." He scoffs. "But it was good. Keep practicing on the bag." He instructs as he goes to answer his cellphone.

"I hit the bag. I hear him faintly speaking to someone from across the room.

"Ow!" A sharp pain shoots up into my wrist as I land an awkward punch.

"Here, let me see." He examines my wrist. "You'll be fine. You just tweaked it. That was Liz. She wants me to drive you to your lesson."

"That's great. Let's ditch and go and get some really good takeout."

"I don't think so. Besides, Liz would be expecting a report from Rowena. There's no way around it, but we can still do takeout afterwards."

"Deal." I swing at the bag once more, before heading back to the house to shower.

.

.

.

Jasper drives off with a reminder that he will be picking me up in two hours. I'm not sure what he'll be doing to amuse himself in that time. We get along quite well now, but he's still tight-lipped about most things.

The housekeeper, who introduces herself as Mrs. Bevan, greets me at the door and asks me to follow her to the 'studio'. She tells me that Rowena would be joining me 'momentarily'. It seems that everyone who surrounds Rowena and Elizabeth is expected to speak 'properly'. Poor woman, I feel a burst of empathy for her, but then she doesn't seem to be unhappy at all, perhaps I'm the only one who doesn't want to change.

We enter a room, which is not very large, but it somehow reflects a sense of space. She shows me to a comfortable sitting area to one side of the door. I take a seat on a sofa and immediately note the vase of beautiful, fresh flowers centered on the coffee table. I'm beginning to understand that an abundance of fresh flowers are a décor signature of Rowena's. A small, silver tray with a crystal decanter with two glasses and white napkins stand to the side.

At the far end of the room, a small, round dining table and two chairs have been pleasantly arranged. The table holds yet another vase of flowers and the back wall showcases black and white photographs of some iconic women; Grace Kelly, Audrey Hepburn, Jacqueline Kennedy and Coco Chanel, are ones I recognize.

I contemplate going to have a closer look, but Rowena enters. "Hello, Bella.****It's lovely to see you again. We've only been allocated two hours, and as there is a lot to cover, I'd like to get right into it, if that's fine with you?"

She smiles warmly and gives me a light peck on the cheek. Strangely, I don't feel as awkward about it as I would have thought.

"That's fine with me, Rowena. It's nice to see you too," I answer politely. My response is genuine. I hate these lessons, but I quite like Rowena.

"Good. Today, I would like us to concentrate on deportment. Many people are intimidated by the word, but all it means, Bella, is a person's behavior and manner.

So, really nothing to be alarmed about." I don't say anything, I decide to adopt a wait and see attitude.

"As I came in, I noticed you looking at the photographs on the wall. Those women all have one thing in common, the presence that they exuded because of their poise and grace. To be poised one must have good speech and manners. One must also have good grooming, portray a sense of style and self-confidence, and of course, have good posture. And that's where we're going to start today; posture. Do you have any questions, Bella?"

"Um… not really, I just don't see how I can learn to be like Audrey Hepburn, although I really admire her, I think she's great but I don't really want to be like her."

"And we don't want you to be like _her_, Bella, we want you to be the best _you _can be. We aim for you to gain a sense of personal poise and to be comfortable with yourself in all company. But to develop your own poise, you need to understand the basics."

"Umm, okay." I don't really believe any of this, but what else can I say? I have to be here. It's a bit like gym classes, I really hate it, but I have to do it.

"Okay, Bella, let's move over to the mirrored area. You need to watch and see yourself move."

She leads the way to an area toward the front of the room, which I hadn't noticed until now. Two adjoining walls are mirrored from skirting to picture rail height. It's disconcerting seeing myself from every angle, and I suddenly feel very nervous.

_Oh, God, is she expecting me to dance? This is going to be really bad!_

"Good posture starts with how you stand and walk. Stand in front of the mirror, please, Bella." I self-consciously stand, trying to avoid looking into my own eyes. Rowena stands just behind and to the right of me, watching me carefully in the mirror.

"Look at yourself, Bella. See how your shoulders are slightly slouched forward, and how stiffly you're holding your neck? The small of your back is curved which makes your tummy stick out slightly. Now, I want you to hold your head upright and straight, without holding your neck so rigidly. I know you're feeling uncomfortable. But that's what this is all about, making you confident when you're in unfamiliar situations. If you can master good posture in such situations, you it will be at ease anywhere."

I do as she asks, and although it feels strange, it's not uncomfortable. "Now hold your shoulders back, Bella. See how just these small changes have already made a noticeable difference in the image you project. Your eyes still look worried, and you're not too happy, " our eyes meet in the mirror, and she smiles reassuringly, "but your body exudes a level of confidence it didn't just a moment ago. _No,_ Bella, keep your shoulders back. You know, there is a posture harness you could wear when you're at home or school. It can really help to have this come naturally."

My mouth drops, and my eyes widen. I turn my head to give her a look of disbelief. "I'm not pushing at this stage, Bella, I'm just mentioning it. Now, eyes back to the mirror and do what you just did before. _Good_. Now, suck in your tummy a bit, keep it relaxed but hold it in. Good, see how good you look now. Make eye contact, Bella, keep your eyes up. Don't ever forget that you are a beautiful young woman; face the world with pride, but humility. "

Good, Bella, good, you're holding your posture really well," she says after she's had me practice over and over. It's not easy to hold your head up, keep your neck relaxed, shoulders back and tummy sucked in all at once. I feel like a scarecrow trying to keep my stuffing in.

"Now, I know it's not easy to stand properly for long periods of time, so here are just a few changes that will make a big difference. Move one foot slightly in front of the other; toes out. She demonstrates and asks me to follow. She crouches low, and moves my feet into position. "This is like third position in ballet, " she says as she maneuvers my feet. She stands and taps me gently in the stomach as a reminder to keep it tucked in. "Shoulders up, head back. Think of a wire attached to the top of your head and holding you up. We practice a good standing posture for about twenty minutes, and finally she's ready to move on.

"Now, let's see you walk. Stand over there and walk toward the mirror. She moves to stand with her back to the mirror. "Now walk to me, Bella."

"No, Bella. You've ignored half of what you just learned. Keep your tummy in and your shoulders back!" She raises her voice a bit, but she doesn't lose patience. "I know it's hard. And only practice will make it second nature. Don't get anxious. Let's go over a few basics." She puts her hand gently in the small of my back and moves me back to the starting position, facing the mirror again. Now, watch me." And she walks back and turns to face me. "Start off with your weight on your back foot. The correct way to place your weight is heel, instep then toe." She shows me in slow motion what she means, repeating, "heel, instep, toe." Rowena moves back to her starting position, and walks toward me, repeating what we'd just been doing as she performs the actions. "As your foot moves forward, gently brush the toe against the heel of the other in passing so that you know your legs are aligned. Judge the length of your stride to walk gracefully. Do not rush, walk at a moderate pace. Your hips should accompany the movement, not follow your tummy or your head. See, what I mean, your hips should move with your legs, not with your tummy or your head. See?"

She slows down the movement even more to show me. She looks so comfortable and graceful in her movements; smooth, not jerky and awkward the way I feel. I don't think I'll ever be able to do this. It's so frustrating, and I'm yet to see why it is necessary.****It's a waste of time. I'm never going to need this stuff. I have no idea what Liz is thinking!

"I know this al seems senseless to you, but the actions _will _become second nature if you embrace it and practice, and you _will _enjoy being graceful and confident, Bella, believe me." She reassures once more, almost as if she's read my mind.

"Arms should be at the sides of your body. And move naturally." She stops when she reaches me, smiling encouragingly. "Okay, Bella, try it again. You know, the old practice of walking in a straight line with a book balanced on your head really does work, you may want to practice when you're alone." She raises both brows slightly.

"I don't think so." I smile wryly.

I practice walking for what seems like forever. We take a ten-minute break, and then she tells me that we only have another forty minutes of my time left.

Eventually, and just when I'm about ready to either throw a tantrum like a five-year old or simply walk off, she speaks the words I've been dying to hear about an hour and a half ago. "That's it for today, Bella. Great work. Please practice at home, have the other girls help you. They've been through this before. We'll concentrate on sitting and how to get in and out of a car next time. I'll see you out."

Not soon enough for me. I still don't understand the point of any of this, unless Liz is grooming me to be some sort of Stepford wife. I wonder how long it took the other girls for the lessons to show in their appearance. They're all more elegant than I could ever hope to be, it just seems natural to them in everything they do.

I politely thank Rowena for her time as she sees me out. I note her happy smile, and I'm glad that she's pleased, even though I can't say the same for myself. If my polite pretense makes her report to Liz sound positive, then all the better.

Jasper is sitting in the car waiting, he watches me carefully. He must either sense my sour mood, or my expression tells it all. He holds up a white paper bag and Styrofoam container.

_I hope that's a chocolate shake._

I smile at him and head toward the car.

"As I promised, chili cheeseburgers, fries, and a chocolate shake." He hands the bag over to me, and I greedily inhale the delicious aroma.

"Do me a favor and get in the front seat. I'm done with chauffeuring you for the day."

I roll my eyes. This is the first time I've ridden in the front with him.

.

.

We stop off at a rest stop at the side of the road. We eat, for the most part, in silence. I'm surprised when he initiates conversation.

"How did it go?"

I simply shrug and stuff a fry into my mouth.

"That bad, huh?"

"I'm never going to be what they expect me to be. Etiquette lessons? For what? What does it matter? I'm never going to be as graceful as Alice, or as beautiful as Rose, and don't get me started on the rest of the girls. I mean look at me! They're sophisticated and sexy, everything that a guy would want."

"So, this goes back to the guy thing again?"

"It's not that…it's just…I don't know why she's doing all of these things to change me. I'm not pretty enough, statuesque enough. I have less than acceptable manners and even more unacceptable speech and posture. I mean, why even waste time with me at all?"

"Look, I can't give you specifics..."

"You mean you won't." I cut him off abruptly.

"I can't." He repeats sternly then lowers his head and takes a deep breath. "All I can say is that they weren't at all like you when they came to live with Liz."

"Well, that helps." I say sarcastically and wrap the remains of my burger and fries, suddenly losing my appetite.

"They were a lot worse off than you. It took a while for them to open up after the things they went through. There was a lot of acting out and running away from all of them, before they learned to trust anyone. I witnessed this with Alice, Rose and Leah first hand. "

"What made them change?"

"I don't know. I guess they realized that what Liz was offering was much better than what they came from."

God, I can only imagine what happened with the rest of them. I want to ask, but I know it would be wrong, and he probably wouldn't tell me. He lowers his head; he's clearly frustrated by something. He slowly lets out a sigh and turns back to me. "Are you about ready?" He gestures to my partially eaten food.

"Yeah."

He starts the car and waits for me to me to buckle my seatbelt. I grab my shake and quietly sip on it.

"Don't expect too much of that. Once your regular weight monitoring starts, Liz will be aware of every calorie intake." He smirks, and I huff in frustration.

"I should eat a ton of bad, greasy food, then I'll look hideous. That should make her happy."

"That's pretty much impossible." He shakes his head as he pulls off onto the road. "You're beautiful."

I look at him in astonishment, but keep silent. I can't help the smile that creeps across my face.

_He thinks I'm beautiful?_

.

.

.

We arrive back home an hour later. Rose and Alice's cars are parked out front. Jasper walks behind me as we enter, and I'm shocked to see everyone but Liz in the living room..

They're all basically lounging around, curled up on the sofas.

"Hey." Jasper greets everyone.

"Hey, Jasper." They reply in unison.

I mentally make a note to tease him later about his lack of proper etiquette. That should be fun. He begins a conversation with Emmett who comes in from the kitchen with a bottle of water.

I'm a little surprised to see Tanya and Victoria here. Normally, they'd be out doing other things. Both appear to be studying. They look up briefly to wave to me and go back to reading.

"Bella." Alice motions for me to come join her, Rose and Leah. I notice that they're engaged in some sort of card game.

"How were the lessons?"

"Don't ask."

They all laugh.

"It took Leah months and Rose even longer, to embrace lessons." Alice giggles.

"Rowena is a bitch."

"Now, now, Rosalie, that's not proper etiquette, dear." Alice imitates Rowena's voice, and they all burst into laughter, including Victoria and Tanya.

"Tummy in…"

"And shoulders back…"

They add their rendition of Rowena.

"Oh God, and let's not forget '_poise and posture, move with grace and elegance'._ Rose stands and emulates a walking lesson, and has everyone giggling uncontrollably. Emmett whistles wolfishly from across the room as Jasper claps.

"Thank you, darling," she drawls and finishes with a curtsy, the rest of us applaud.

"Who's up for a game of black jack?" Leah asks.

"Not me. I have studying to do." Tanya replies in a bored tone.

"Why don't you make it a bit more interesting?" Jasper says from across the room.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Two truths and a lie." He smirks and nudges Emmett.

Everyone turns to look at him, and he suddenly has Tanya and Victoria's attention too.

"Now _that_ I'm up for." Victoria closes her textbook and leaves the room briefly, returning with a large glass bowl.

"What's this?" I whisper to Rose and Alice.

"We all have to write down two truths and a lie on a piece of paper, fold it, and place it in the bowl. Each person will take a turn, randomly choosing a slip of paper and read it out loud. We then have to guess which statement is the lie, and the person who wrote it. It's pretty intense and fun." Alice explains.

I watch as the others gather around in a circle, and my mouth instantly goes dry. I'm nervous. I've never played or heard of this game before, but something tells me that it's going to be very informative.

* * *

_**~~~FFA~~~**_

_**End Note: Thank you all for reading and reviews are always appreciated. See you next chapter.**_


End file.
